Roots of Affection
by Luckyducky7
Summary: Alternative Universe(AU): Ginny has visited Malfoy Manor every weekend ever since she was Five years old. How will growing up with each other affect Ginny and Draco?
1. Once Upon a Time

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

Chapter One – Once Upon a Time

"Speaking"

Thinking

AN: Hello Everyone. How are you all doing? Well, here it is the first chapter to my second story. As you can tell, it is Roots of Affection. I think most of you will be pretty happy, since majority of you wanted me to write this after The Source. Sorry to those who wanted a different story, but don't be too disappointed because I will write them eventually. I don't have much to say right now, maybe I'll have more after I get feedback for this chapter, so go ahead and enjoy! (Well, hopefully you will enjoy)

* * *

High pitched crying echoed through Malfoy Manor and Lucius Malfoy stopped pacing in the hall way. The double doors to the Master bedroom opened and a middle aged Healer stepped through.

"You can come in now, Lord Malfoy," the Medi-Witch said before stepping aside for Lucius to stride in.

Narcissa Malfoy was propped up in the middle of the bed with her eyes closed and breathing heavily. A nurse stood at the side of the bed holding a bundle wrapped in a thick white cloth. Lucius sat at his wife's side and brushed some hair away from her face. Narcissa opened her eyes and gave her husband a weak smiled before gesturing for the nurse to bring them their baby.

"Our son," she said softly while taking her baby from the nurse's arms. She held him in a way so that both her and her husband could see him. Lucius carefully touched his son's check with a finger before the baby's eyes snapped open. Lucius looked into a pair of silver globes and both he and his son couldn't break eye contact. At that very moment, Lucius finally accepted the fact that he was a father.

"Draco," Lucius whispered and picked his son up from Narcissa's arms. He cradled the baby in his arms carefully and smiled slightly. "You shall be named Draco. Draco Malfoy," he said. "What do you think Narcissa?"

Narcissa took Draco back into her arms a pressed a kiss to his forehead. "It's perfect, Lucius. My little Dragon," she said affectionately.

* * *

Narcissa was happily cooing Draco while sitting in Lucius's study watching him do some paper work. The Healer had come in that morning to give Draco a routine check up. At three months old, Draco was perfectly healthy and both Narcissa and Lucius couldn't have hoped for more. Because of Narcissa's weak health, having a baby was a big problem for her. When they found out she was pregnant they were overjoyed but also worried because there could be a chance their baby would be born unhealthy, or Narcissa might even die. Since Draco had been cleared of having any disease or abnormality, the couple was finally able to relax a bit.

"Lucius," Narcissa said.

"Yes Dear?"

"I'm worried about Draco."

Lucius looked up at his wife and saw the concern on her face. He stood up from his seat behind his desk and walked across the room to where she was sitting near the window.

"What about?" he said while bending down so he could nudge Draco's cheek. Draco simply blew some bubbles and wiggled around a bit.

"He doesn't seem to cry at all and I'm scared the Healer might have missed something," Narcissa said sounding stressed.

"Not to worry Dear," came a voice from the door way. Lucius stood up straight and turned to see who it was.

"Mother," he said and walked over to guide her inside. Narcissa also stood up from her seat while holding Draco and walked to where Lucius had seated his mother.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius asked.

"Can't a grandmother come and see her Grandson?" she said jokingly.

"Of course you can," Narcissa answered and then handed Draco over to his Grandmother.

Draco didn't make a sound as he was passed to someone he had never seen before. Most babies would cry when they met strangers but Draco didn't. He just looked at his grandmother quietly. Serena Malfoy bounced Draco a few times before laughing.

"No need to worry," she said and then handed Draco back to Narcissa. "He's just like Lucius when he was a baby. Hardly made a noise unless he wanted something. Nothing to worry about, Narcissa dear."

"Thank you mother," Narcissa said. "I still have a lot to learn from you."

Serena waved her hand casually. "Anytime dear. Now Lucius," She said and turned to face her son. "Have you found Draco a fiancé yet?"

It was customary for pureblood families to decide who their children would marry at a very young age. Though some families have now ignored this tradition, the Malfoy's had not.

"We were considering the Parkinson's," Lucius answered.

"Absolutely not," Serena said indignantly.

"Why not?" Lucius questioned. "They are pureblood, rich and they just had a little girl of their own. She would be the perfect age for Draco."

Serena Malfoy stood up to face her son. "I will not have my Grandson marry a potential Deatheater," She said sternly.

"You don't know what the future holds," Lucius argued. "She might not be…"

Lucius was silence by his mother's raised hand. "That is enough," She said. "I am your elder, so I shall decide who Draco's fiancé will be."

Lucius knew better than to argue with her. "As you wish, _Mother_," he said.

"Good," Serena said. "You will thank me one day Lucius, even though you might not see the advantages now." With that said she handed a wrapped package to Lucius and left the Manor.

Lucius sat down in a chair and sighed. He didn't hate his mother, it's just she was always interfering in his life. Lucius knew any child of the Parkinson's could never be worthy enough for Draco, but they were the only pureblood family close enough to find Draco a fiancé. Lucius chose to leave that matter with his mother and not worry about it. He then looked at the gift and unwrapped it. Inside was a wooden box which held a set of all the baby things Draco would need. Baby spoons, bowls, bottle racks, and a rattle, all of which was made from pure white gold. 

* * *

When Draco turned one, his grandmother still had not found him a suitable fiancé. That year was also when Voldemort fell from power. Lucius, being Voldemort's right hand man was actually glad to see that evil demon get defeated. On the outside Lucius might look like a Deatheater but he was not one at heart. Now that Voldemort had 'supposedly' died, he could put all his time and effort into raising Draco to be the man he should be.

Lucius taught Draco how to be calm and collected even at a very young age. As soon as he was old enough to walk, Lucius had Draco training how to compose himself correctly. When Draco started to speak, Lucius exposed him to many different languages, wanting him to know them so that they could be an advantage for him in the future.

At the age of six, Draco was already a lot like his father. He was polite when meeting guests or greeting strangers. He stayed clam and never went running around laughing like normal kids did. He had an expert cold expression that he put on when he noticed Lucius was disliking their guests or anyone they met. Draco learnt and copied from his father and looked up to him very much. Narcissa mothered Draco lovingly and pampered him but Lucius was always there to make sure their son didn't become a spoilt brat.

* * *

Narcissa pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead as he sat at his desk memorizing a magical creature's dictionary. "I'll be coming back soon, Draco," She said to him. Draco looked up at her and nodded. "Make sure you look after him, Martin," Narcissa said to Draco's personal butler.

"Of course Madame," Martin replied.

Narcissa excited Draco's room and walked down the stairs to Lucius's study. She knocked on the door lightly before opening it. "I'm accompanying your mother to the Hospital Lucius. I won't be long," she said. Lucius simply nodded and Narcissa closed the door as she left.

Serena Malfoy was at the hospital getting her routine check up and Narcissa had insisted that she accompany her. The check up didn't take very long, and while Serena sat in a wheelchair in a private room waiting for Narcissa to finish up the paper work, the door opened and a little girl came running inside. Serena was surprised to see a little child with rich red hair run into the room and hide behind her. She moved around in her seat trying to get to the child but she couldn't reach. The door then fully opened and in walked a man and a woman.

"Ginny," the lady called.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Serena said to the couple. Arthur and Molly saw her and walked over.

"Lady Malfoy," Arthur addressed the elder politely. Molly spotted Ginny hiding behind the wheelchair and grabbed her little arm. Ginny struggled and was able to run away from her mother. She scrambled onto the wheelchair and grabbed on to Serena's robes.

"Ginny," Molly said sternly. "Stop pestering Lady Malfoy,"

"No," Ginny protested with watery eyes and clung onto Serena even tighter. Molly was getting angry and embarrassed.

"Ginny. Get down here now!"

"It's alright dear," Serena said and then gently loosened Ginny's grip on her robes. Ginny seemed to relax and sat in her lap. "What's your name dear?" Serena asked.

"Ginny,"

"And why are you running away, Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head vigorously. "Don't want to see the bad man," she pouted.

"Don't be ridiculous Ginny. The Healer isn't bad," Molly said angrily.

"Yes he is!" Ginny yelled. "He always hurts me." Ginny was on the verge of tears so Serena soothed her back to calm her down.

More people came through the door and the room was now very crowded. "What's going on in here?" Narcissa asked while walking to her mother in law.

"You found her!" said a man in a white coat. He pushed past everyone and roughly lifted Ginny from Serena Malfoy's lap. Ginny was kicking and yelling, wanting to be let go but the man had a tight hold on her.

"Grammy. Save me!" Ginny called as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley excited with the Healer who was carrying Ginny.

Serena Malfoy quickly stood up from her seat with help from Narcissa and followed the Weasley's and the Healer. The Malfoy's found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing outside a door waiting quietly. Serena and Narcissa approached them and the couple looked up.

""Would you mind if I asked what is wrong with, Ginny?" Serena asked.

Molly's eyes watered up and she declined her head to wipe the falling tears away. Arthur placed a hand on his wife's shoulder before answering the question.

"Ginny was born with a heart defect. She has to get treatment regularly just to stay alive."

"But she didn't look sick?" Serena said, finding the news quite shocking.

Molly had clamed down and was now looking at Serena with red eyes. "The treatment allows her heart to function normally, but if she misses any of the sessions then she could be in danger of a heart failure. The treatment is very frequent and she says it's very painful."

"Isn't there a permanent cure?" Narcissa asked.

Molly shook her head. "They don't have one yet," Arthur answered them. "And they don't know how long this kind of treatment will sustain her for."

The door opened and the Healer from before stepped out. Ginny's cries and screams floated out and Serena cringed at the heart wrenching sounds.

"Please come in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," the Healer said coldly.

"We must be going now Lady Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy," Arthur said politely and then guided Molly into the room.

Serena let out a big sigh and shook her head.

"What's the matter, Mother?" Narcissa asked.

"I just think it's so sad that an adorable little girl has to go through so much pain at such a young age."

"I'm sure the Medical staffs are doing their best to help her," Narcissa reassured.

Serena simply nodded her head and started walking back to her own private hospital room.

Narcissa and Serena Malfoy arrived back at Malfoy Manor and headed straight for the study. On entering into the room, they saw that Mr. Parkinson was also there. Seeing the two ladies enter the two men stood up from their seats to greet them.

"What a surprise to see you here Mr. Parkinson," Serena said as she began to sit down in a chair.

Mr. Parkinson had been coming over to Malfoy Manor quite frequently in the past few years desperately trying to hint that he wanted Draco and his daughter to get engaged. Serena Malfoy had told Lucius to subtly decline the hints because there would be no possibility of Draco marrying Pansy Parkinson, ever.

Mr. Parkinson cleared his throat. "I was just here for a friendly chat with Lucius that's all."

"That's nice," Serena Malfoy said. There was a moment of silence as the tension in the room grew.

"So…" Mr. Parkinson began. "Have you found Draco a suitable fiancé yet?" he asked quite bluntly.

"We're still…" Lucius began but was stopped by his mother speaking.

"We have," Serena said confidently.

"Really," Mr. Parkinson said. "And who is this lucky young lady?"

Serena stood up and gave Mr. Parkinson a cold smile. "You shall find out soon enough," She said. "Now if you wouldn't mind, Mr. Parkinson, I have some matters I would like to discus with my son."

"Certainly," Mr. Parkinson said and then slowly left the room. Narcissa also left to go check on Draco.

Once Lucius and Serena were alone, Lucius sat back down at his seat.

"How could you do that Mother?" He said as he was rubbing his temple. "You can't just lie about Draco having a fiancé to get rid of him?"

"But I'm not lying," Serena said with a smile. "I have found Draco the perfect fiancé."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Really? And who is this girl?"

"Ginny Weasley."

End of Chapter One. Thank you for reading and I hope you review.

* * *

So, how did you like it? Or you didn't? I know it's not much of a beginning, but it will get better. Sorry it took me so long to post this story, but I started university this year and I can tell you, it's a lot harder than high school. But I'm on mid-year break now for three weeks so I can concentrate on writing this story out. Well, thank you for reading and I hope you review.


	2. An Arrangement

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

Author Notes: Hey all. I forgot to mention that this is an Alternative Universe story so the characters will be a bit out of Character. Though most of you might have figured that out already I thought I should just clarify it. Thank you all for the great feedback, I was getting quite nervous about posting the first chapter but it's all good now. I've decided to change my answering review format this time so it won't cause misleading of the length of my story. Hope you all enjoy.

**YueEr** – I'm so happy that you're the first to review my second story and you don't know how glad I am to hear that you like it already. The last time I guess my story to me 23 chapters and it ended up being 45, so I won't guess this time, but I can tell you it will be quite lengthy. Thanks for the luck and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**FalconSong**– I really do hope this story lives up to the expectations of all my readers and I'll try my best to make it good. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**Telpe**** Nar Roccar **– This update didn't take to long I think you'll be happy. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Eleoopy** – I'm good Thank you. I'm glad to hear you like my different Draco and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Nerwen**** Faelvrin** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Sabacat** – It's good so see someone else who likes Lucius and Narcissa not evil. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**ERMonkey****, Burner of Cookies** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Firepixie0071** – It's great to know you're just as excited as I am with this story. I'll try to update as soon as possible and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Nychick8990** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**FireRoseRed**– I hope you enjoy little Ginny and Draco's interactions just as much as I enjoy writing them. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Katze**- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Mystre** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**BabyRose129 **– Thanks for the confidence you have in my stories. I just hope everyone enjoys this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I'll try my nest to update ASAP and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**The Perfectionist** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ashley09** – I hope this story meets your expectations and you enjoy it too. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**VoicesWithin** – Writing in blood really got my attention and it's great to hear from you again. It's good to know your cousin is better and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Jade Summers** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kitkat159** – I'm glad you like it already and enjoy how I have portrayed Lucius Malfoy. Thanks for the luck and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ash44** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ayumi-dono** – I will be telling a bit of their younger years and they will know they are engaged. I hope you enjoy this story and thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Bunny/Sailor Moon **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Alice28** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kneh13** – It's good to hear from you again it's great to know you like this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Vanessa **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Lady Ginuwine** – I know I've portrayed the Malfoy to be quite different but personally I've always thought they were more than what they seem. I'm happy to hear that you don't mind them being deferent and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Mina** – I hope this story can live up to expectations and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Chelle**– Yes, "Grammy" is referring to Serena Malfoy. It's good to know you find this story interesting and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kiku2** – ooh…I don't know if I can keep Ginny alive. : ) Just joking. I wont give away my plans for Ginny but I hope they will a make story that you enjoy. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Feedlesteex** – I forgot to mention it was an AU fic so thank you for reminding me. I understand that Draco and Lucius are quite different but I hope that doesn't make my story too hard for you to read. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Death Immortalitis **– now you've got me frustrated my trying to figure out who you are, but I'll figure it out eventually (hopefully). Yeah, this is an AU and I hope it turns out alright. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kahnees** – Just reviewing makes you a good reviewer and thank you for it. I'm glad I've started this story too and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**Jenner** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Madison27** – Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**CrMeina**- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Samilia**– I'm delighted to know that my story could elicit such a reaction from you. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I do hope you enjoy.  
**Draconigena1** - Thank you for reading and reviewing. **  
HappiGoLucki616 - **It's good to hear from you again and wow, you're in brazil. I'll make sure to go to the site and thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter Two – An Arrangement 

"Speaking"

Thinking

* * *

"A Weasley?" Lucius bellowed. 

"Yes Lucius. A Weasley." Serena said calmly.

"No. Absolutely not. I will not have my son marry a _Weasley_." Lucius slammed his hand on the table and stood up.

Serena also stood up. "And I will not have my grandson marry a Deatheater."

"In case you've forgotten," Lucius said venomously. "I too am a Deatheater, Mother." And he looked at his mother angrily.

Serena took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "But you don't want Draco to be one too," She said softly.

Lucius remained silent while he looked at his Mother. She was right. He didn't want Draco to be a Deatheater. He also didn't want Draco to have anything to do with the Dark Lord so he sat back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Why the Weasley's?" he asked softly.

"Because they are a pureblooded family and there is no chance that their daughter would join the Dark Lord."

"Arthur Weasley is my sworn enemy. You know that don't you," Lucius said calmly.

"Don't you think this grudge has gone on for long enough," Serena said exasperatedly. "You are a grown man now Lucius. These school boy grudges should not be ruling your life. It also should not affect Draco's life either."

Lucius clenched his fist and looked blankly at his mother. Serena saw the state her son was in and got ready to leave. "I'll let you think about it Lucius. The past has gone and should be forgotten. Please remember that."

Serena left Malfoy Manor to allow Lucius time to think about her suggestion. When she had gone Lucius stood up and walked up to Draco's room. He stepped inside silently and watched as Narcissa tested Draco on how many Magical creatures he had memorized. Narcissa was holding the pictures of animals up and Draco was to tell her, what the animal was and what was special about them. Draco had gotten every one of them right so far and Lucius smiled secretly.

"Father," Draco said when he noticed Lucius standing in the door way. Lucius's smile disappeared from his face and he walked into the room. He placed his hand on Draco's head and patted it softly.

"It's time to practice your Piano, Draco," Lucius said.

"Yes, Father," Draco answered then left the room with his butler, Martin.

Lucius sat down in the chair where Draco had sat and faced Narcissa. Narcissa saw that her husband was worried about something so she placed her hand on his.

"Mother wants Draco to be engaged to a Weasley," Lucius finally said.

"And you don't like that," Narcissa stated.

"I despise Arthur Weasley. I'm not going to be in-laws with him."

Narcissa didn't say anything and looked down at her hand on top of his.

"Just say it Narcissa," Lucius said. He knew that something was bothering his wife.

Narcissa looked up and squeezed his hand. "I just think that this is a good opportunity for you and Arthur to sort things out. It was a very long time ago Lucius. You should really let it go."

Lucius stood up and started pacing the room. "Why do you and mother insist that I am not letting the past go?" he asked angrily.

"Then why do you hate Arthur so much?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius stopped pacing and looked straight at Narcissa. She stood up from her seat and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his cheek and then wrapped her arms around him. "We were all just kids back then, Lucius." She said into his ear. "I know his prank hurt you more than he knew, but I'm very sure that if he knew what it did then he would not have done it in the first place." Narcissa tilted her head back so that she could look at him again. "I think it's time for you to stop thinking about it. What's happened has happened and nothing can change it."

Narcissa gave her husband a peck on the cheek before leaving the room to let him think. Lucius made his way back to his study so that he could organize his thoughts. What happened many years ago was still fresh in his mind. The damage you have caused is more than you could ever understand, Arthur Weasley Lucius thought bitterly. He was determined not to let Draco be engaged to a Weasley, so he spoke to Mr. Parkinson in the fireplace and asked him to come over tomorrow afternoon for lunch and to also bring his daughter. Maybe mother will reconsider after she has met Parkinson's daughter Lucius thought hopefully.

* * *

Serena was back at her own home and was talking to an old friend over afternoon tea. 

"Is he good though?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Well…" the man said hesitantly.

"Come out and say it, Nigel," Serena snapped impatiently.

"You have to understand, Serena, that some Healers in the public sector of the hospital can lack some…compassion, and sometimes even some….experience."

Serena frowned. "That means he's not a very good Healer then."

"Let's just say there are better ones," Nigel answered reluctantly and then quickly sipped some tea.

"What about the ones in the private sector. Are they any better?"

"They are better," Nigel answered happily. "Plus we have all the facilities available at all times when needed. The public sector however requires patients to go on a waiting list."

Serena nodded her head in understanding. "Is it possible then for me to transfer Ginny Weasley to the private sector at St. Mungo's?" She asked. Nigel was the chief executive at St. Mungos' and would know all the procedures.

"It's possible, but of course her parents would have to consent to it. There is also the price involved. You and I both know very well what the Weasley's are capable of and I don't think they would do that."

"What if I paid for everything? That would be alright then wouldn't it?"

"Yes it would. But Serena, speaking as an old friend, I'd like to know why you are suddenly so concerned about Ginny Weasley."

Serena smiled. "Because Nigel, she is going to be my future Granddaughter in-law."

Nigel's' eyes widened and he was speechless for a while. "You're going to engage your grandson to a very sick little girl? You can't be serious Serena. That would never work out."

"Don't worry," Serena reassured. "I am going to find her the best Healers in the world to cure her illness. This girl is special Nigel. I can sense it and I want Draco to have someone very special."

"Are you sure this is wise?" Nigel said, still very doubtful.

Serena nodded her head. "You should know how accurate my senses are. They have yet to fail me."

Nigel let out a sigh. "Very well Serena. Ginny Weasley is welcome to transfer to the private sector whenever she is ready."

"Thank you, Nigel," Serena said sincerely.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Early the next morning, Serena apparated to The Burrow and knocked on the door. She heard lots of noise coming from in the house but after a few seconds the door finally opened and a boy with shoulder length red hair greeted her. 

"May I speak to your parents," Serena said gently.

"They're at the back. Would you like to come in?" the boy answered and then stood aside to let Serena in.

"Certainly," Serena answered before stepping into the house. The Burrow was small compared to Malfoy Manor and Serena's own house, but it had very warm colors. Though it was quite messy it gave off a happy family feeling.

"They're just out here," the boy said and started walking in the direction he had pointed. Serena followed him and they walked outside into the back garden.

"Mum, Dad! There's someone here to see you."

Arthur was teaching a few other boys how to ride a broom while Molly was sitting in a garden chair with Ginny sitting on her lap. The two senior Weasley's were quite shocked to see Serena at their house and told all their kids to go inside.

Ginny recognized Serena and was quite excited to see her. "Grammy," She called out excitedly and was ready to jump out of her mothers lap, but Molly had a firm grip on her.

"Bill," Molly called. "Come and take your sister inside."

The boy who answered the door walked over and smiled at his sister. "Come on Ginny, how about a piggy back ride."

Once Bill had his back facing Ginny she jumped on and laughed happily as he took her back into the house. Serena walked towards the confused couple and smiled at them.

"I'm sorry I didn't notify you before I came over," Serena apologized.

"No, No. It's quite alright," Arthur said. "What can we do for you Lady Malfoy?" Serena waited until they were all seated before she began.

"I actually have two things I'd like to talk to you about today. The first thing is that, with your permission I would like to transfer Ginny to the private sector of St. Mungo's. She'd have access to better Healers and resources over there and research can be done to help find a cure for her illness."

"But we don't have enough money to send her to the private sector," Arthur said sadly.

"Not to worry," Serena reassured. "I will handle all the costs Ginny needs to heal her illness."

"But why would you do this?" Molly asked.

"That's actually the second thing I want to talk to you about. I would also like to represent the Malfoy family and ask for your permission to have your daughter engaged to my grandson, Draco."

"No!" Arthur said instantly and stood up so quickly his chair toppled over. Serena was a bit startled at the outburst but still remained calm.

"Arthur!" Molly scolded. "Don't be rude and sit back down."

Arthur picked his chair up and sat back down. He took a deep breath and let it out before he spoke normally again.

"Thank you for you generous offer, Lady Malfoy, but I will not sell my daughter off to you." Arthur said as calmly as he could.

"I'm not trying to buy your daughter Mr. Weasley," Serena said politely as to keep Arthur listening to her. "I think Ginny is a very special little girl and she would be a great influence on Draco. Please think through all of the options before you decline my request. If Ginny were to be engaged to Draco then she would be apart of the Malfoy family and I would do everything I could to help heal her."

Arthur and Molly looked at each other. "I would be honored," Molly said.

"What?" Arthur said. "Molly, we must think this through very thoroughly. We're talking about Ginny's future here."

"She won't have a future if she doesn't get better treatment," Molly said sternly. "Would you rather see her die?"

"No," Arthur answered. "But…"

"Then it's settled." Molly said determinedly and then looked at Serena. "I give my consent to have Ginny engaged to your grandson."

"That's wonderful," Serena said happily. "And you Mr. Weasley?"

"I want to see Lucius first," Arthur said.

Serena stood up from her seat. "Of course. How about we go see him now, Mr. Weasley? We can bring Ginny with us so that she can meet Draco as well."

"Now will be fine," Arthur said and made his way back into the house.

Molly ordered Bill to look after all his siblings while they went out for a while. Arthur was carrying Ginny and they were laughing quietly about something private. Arthur gave Ginny a kiss on her forehead and whispered some words before all three adults apparated to Malfoy Manor. They arrived at the front door and Serena knocked. Martin opened the door and greeted them.

"Where is my son?" Serena asked.

"He's in the tea room with the Parkinson Family," Martin replied. Serena frowned.

"I'll go and get him," Serena told the Weasley's. "Escort my guests to the study, Martin," Serena ordered before she walked off to the tea room.

* * *

Lucius was now really glad that he had not obliviously engaged Draco to Pansy Parkinson. This little girl was already giving off the vibes of a little tramp and she was only six. Pansy was sitting between her parents dressed in a violet colored spaghetti strapped dress. She wore earrings, a bracelet on each wrist, a necklace, a ring and even an anklet. Her hair was tied up into a little bun and had glittering clips everywhere. She even had a hint of makeup on. This was obviously the work of Mrs. Parkinson, but she's only six for Merlin's sake. Lucius could already imagine what Pansy would be like when she got older. 

"So, Lucius," Mr. Parkinson started. "Why have you called us all here today?"

"Well…" Lucius said. He was raking his brain trying to think of an idea to get out of this mess. Maybe the Weasley girl will be better than this

The door to the tea room opened and in walked Serena. Everyone in the room stood up but she motioned for them to sit back down.

"The Parkinson's. How nice of you to drop by," Serena said politely and then looked at her son. "Could I speak to you for a minute, Lucius?"

"Excuse me," Lucius said and then stood up from his seat. Narcissa and Draco still remained in the room so they could see to their guests. Lucius stepped out of the tea room and closed the door behind him. Serena was walking towards the study so he just followed. When they stepped inside and Lucius saw Arthur, he immediately frowned.

"What are you doing here, Weasley," Lucius spat.

"I invited them here," Serena answered him. "They have agreed to engage their daughter to Draco, but Mr. Weasley wanted to speak to you first."

"I didn't agree to this, Mother," Lucius said through gritted teeth.

"Would you really prefer that _thing_ out there then?" Serena asked.

Lucius's eyebrows knitted together and his eyes fell on Ginny, who was sitting in her mothers lap fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Ginny was wearing a simple cream colored sun dress and her hair was in a ponytail. She looked up and Lucius could see her big brown eyes, her little button nose and a few freckles. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes, especially after he had seen Parkinson's daughter.

"Fine," Lucius finally said. "I'll let Draco be engaged to their daughter." He said to his mother. "Is that fine with you, _Arthur_," Lucius asked.

"It will be fine once I know exactly how this will work, _Lucius_," Arthur answered back.

Lucius smirked. "Well first of all I don't want the whole world knowing our children are engaged until they are old enough to get married."

"That's fine by me," Arthur said.

"But I would like Ginny to know who she will marry," Molly added. "I don't want it to be one of them blind engagements where they meet on the wedding night."

"That can be organized," Serena said, "Ginny can come over every week and they can get to know each other."

"Is there anything else?" Lucius said.

Arthur looked at Lucius seriously. "You better not hurt my daughter in any way, Malfoy," Arthur threatened.

"I wouldn't want to do a thing, Weasley," Lucius said coldly.

* * *

Narcissa could sense that the Parkinson's were getting impatient. Her husband had invited them over but then had left them here for half an hour now. She could also sense that Draco was getting very uncomfortable. The Parkinson's daughter was looking at Draco while smiling constantly. Narcissa was about to go and see what was happening when the door opened. Lucius walked in and following him was Serena and a little girl. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Lucius apologized. "I had to greet a guest of mine who has traveled quite far." Lucius stepped aside so that his mother was visible.

"Please meet Draco's fiancée, Ginny Laurel," Serena said as she placed Ginny in front of her so the Parkinson's could see.

"I though you should be the first know who Draco's fiancé was," Lucius said.

Pansy and her mother were frowning while Mr. Parkinson eyed Ginny curiously. "Laurel?" He said. "I don't recognize that family name," he said.

"That's because they don't live in England. She's the granddaughter of a very old friend of mine who lives in Ireland."

"Oh," was all Mr. Parkinson could say. Serena had this all thought out and would not slip up easily.

"The engagement party will be next week. I hope to see you there," Serena said.

"Of course," Mr. Parkinson said forcefully. "We best get going now then."

The Parkinson's were escorted out by some servants and Narcissa let out a sigh. She looked over at Draco about to ask if he was hungry but noticed that his gaze was fixed ahead. Draco was looking at Ginny with curious eyes.

"Come, Narcissa." Lucius called. "I need you in the study."

Narcissa placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and guided him to the study. Once inside, the whole situation was explained to Narcissa while Draco and Ginny kept looking at each other curiously.

End of Chapter Two. Thank you for reading and I hope you review.

* * *


	3. At the Beginning xFirst Yearx

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

**Nerwen**** Faelvirin** – It's good to hear you like the Malfoy Family and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kazte** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Telpe**** Nar Roccar** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Samilia** – humming merrily I'm happy too. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**FireRedRose** – I'm glad to hear you can imagine Draco and Ginny as little tots. I image that are very cute too. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Eleoopy** – yeah, Pansy's going to be a bit of a tramp in this story and No, Draco doesn't know that Ginny is a Weasley which makes it the more interesting. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Alice28** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Nychick8990** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**TArtemis1** – It's good to hear you're following my story so closely and thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ayumi-dono** – hopefully their interactions wont be too cliché as I'm trying my best to keep away from them. I'm really glad to know that you trust me to write a good story and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**A Four Leaf Clover **– I'm so relieve to know that readers out there have so much faith in me and I just hope I don't disappoint them or you. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Madison27 **– It's good to know I can still write something that can make readers visualize it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Feedlesteex** – Thank you for pointing out the mistake I have with the two adverbs. I absolutely cringed when I read it. You'd think my grammar would have improved by now :D Thanks for the tip and it's good to know you're enjoying the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**FalconSong** – I'm glad you are enjoying the many aspects of my story that are different and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kneh13** – I hope you enjoy reading the changes that Draco and Ginny go through and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**CrMeina**- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**FirePixie0071** – I'll try to post ASAP. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ashley **– You'll have to wait to find out what the prank on Lucius was. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**BabyRose129 **– I'm glad you like the engagement plot. I know it's been a couple of times and I really do you all enjoy it and don't find it to be cliché. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**VoicesWithin**– I think I've got a rather weird idea as to why they hate each other but you'll have to wait to find out what it is. Sorry I didn't write anything about the engagement party like you hoped, but I didn't think it was as important. Hope you still enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ang3l666** – personally I don't know how'd fell if I was engaged at a young but as you'll see in this chapter it might no be as bad as you think. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Purus.flere**- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kitkat159** – I think Ginny would be very cute when she was young and as for Pansy, I have nothing more to say. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Mz****. Ducky **–Hey there. It's good to know you've started you own story and I'll try to read it as soon as I can. I'm desperately trying to write most of this story out before I go back to school. I do hope this story is better than the source and I hope you really enjoy it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**YueEr** – I'll try to answer as many of your questions as possible. You'll have to wait to find out what Arthur did the Lucius and I wont tell if it was physical or emotional because that would give it away. This story is a D/G pairing and as for Draco's hate for the Weasleys I can't tell you. Sorry I can't answer everything but I want to keep the element of surprise. Thank you for warning me about writing an AU. I'm quite scared about making them OOC but hopefully I won't do it too much. Once again Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kahnees** – I cant tell you what prank Arthur played on Lucius so you'll just have to wait and see. I haven't read the 5th book yet so I don't know if it was like what the marauders did to Snape. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Beauty Eclipsed** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**ERMonkey****, Burner of Cookies** - Thank you for reading and reviewing. 

* * *

Chapter Three – At the Beginning

"Speaking"

Thinking 

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER**. Draco is 11 years old and Ginny is 10 years old.

Kings cross station was packed full of people like it was every year at this time. Draco stood on platform 9 ¾ with his butler, Martin and his trolley full of luggage. He took out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

Ginny said she would be here. he thought impatiently. Closing the watch he placed it securely back into his pocket. Standing there in his obviously expensive clothes and also with a butler, anyone could tell that Draco was no commoner. Being the sole Heir to the Malfoy Family line, Draco had everything life could offer. This also included a very lovely fiancé who still had not arrived.

Draco crossed his arms and was in a pose his father would scold him for. It was neither proper nor sophisticated, but Draco didn't care.

"I'm sure Miss Ginny will be here soon," Martin said while noticing his young master's impatient posture.

"What could be taking her so long?" Draco said with irritation.

"Miss Ginny has a very demanding Family," Martin reasoned.

Draco let out a sigh. "I think I know why I never visit her then."

"Why wouldn't you visit me?" said a voice from the right. Draco turned his head and saw Ginny walking towards him. She was wearing a maroon colored dress covered with a black cloak.

Draco smiled as he took a few steps towards her. "Because my house is more luxurious," He answered pompously.

Ginny laughed. This was a little private joke between them. Draco had never visited Ginny's house and had started to wonder why some time ago. Draco's parents said that he wasn't allowed to and Ginny told him that her Aunt, whom she said she was staying with, was too busy and that their place was too crowded. Draco thought that they were very lame excuses, so he began to make '_better_' reasons himself.

"Do you have everything packed?" Ginny asked him.

"You helped me pack remember?"

"So I did," Ginny replied with a smile.

The two stood facing each other only a few centimeters apart but didn't say a word or move and inch. Draco eventually cleared his throat and gave Martin a sideways glance. It finally dawned on Martin that it was time for him to leave.

"I think I'll go buy you a copy of the Daily Prophet to read on the train, Master Draco," Martin said and then quickly walked away.

Ginny couldn't hold back her giggles and Draco also smiled. After controlling herself, Ginny looked up at Draco again.

"You better study very hard and get good marks," she said to him and Draco nodded.

"Don't get into too much trouble ok?" she said and he nodded.

"Be nice and don't sneer too much." Draco nodded again.

"Make sure to think sneakily when the sorting hat is on your head. You have to get into Slytherin you know." Draco once again nodded.

"Can I say goodbye now?" Draco was finally able to ask. Ginny's eyes immediately watered but she blinked her tears back and nodded. "Goodbye Ginny. I'll miss you," he said softly.

"I'll miss you too," Ginny said sadly. The train hooted and Martin was back again. Ginny looked at Draco sadly before she took a step back and Martin started pushing the trolley to the train while Draco walked slowly behind.

Ginny stayed where she was and watched them go. Once Draco was on the steps leading up to the train he turned and waved back quickly before disappearing into the carriage. Ginny stood there for a few seconds before turning around and running to the lower section of the train.

Ginny made it just in time to see her brothers walking up the steps. She gave them all a quick hug and waved goodbye. Once the train had left the platform, Ginny let out a big sigh.

Molly placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I know it is hard Ginny, but you'll understand some day."

Ginny simply nodded her head and followed her mother back home. 

* * *

Ginny's POV

It might seem weird to any stranger as to why I would say goodbye to one person at the front of the train and then run to the end and say goodbye to another bunch of people. It wouldn't seem weird however if you actually knew me. The answer is simple, really. I have two lives. I don't remember when exactly it started but I do know that it is important that I keep it up. You see, my full name is Ginerva Laurel Weasley. That's my real life. But when I go over to my fianc's house I am Ginny Laurel. Technically I am still me, except he doesn't know that my last name is really Weasley and not Laurel. I really don't see the harm in telling him, but my Mother said that it would be wise if I didn't just for now. She said that the reasons would be clear to me in the future. Oh well, I don't care anyways. It's still me no matter what my name is.

It might seem ever weirder that at the age of ten I already have a fiancé. I personally don't think there is anything weird at all, but my mum insists that I tell no one about him. That includes my brothers. I guess not telling them doesn't really matter either because they'd probably make fun of me about it. But sometime it can be hard, because I have to lie to them to keep Draco a secret.

I think having a fiancé is fantastic. Well _my_ fiancé is fantastic anyways. He's so sweet and caring. He also does the funniest things. He acts so different from my brothers and it's quite hilarious. Especially when he stands up whenever Aunt Nissa and I stand up from the table. I once made fun of him by standing up quickly and then sitting back down again. He had stood up, but once he saw that I was sitting again he started to sit down but then I stood up so he had to stand up again. I did that a couple of times and he got so annoyed he skipped lunch. I was a bit mean that time but he got over it. He never stays angry for long and that's what makes him so fun to make fun of.

However, he's going to Hogwarts this year for school. It's a boarding school so I won't be able to see him for a long time. Everyone else at my house is also at school so I'm going to be all alone. Though learning from Grammy and Aunt Nissa can take away some of the boredom, it still isn't the same without Draco. He's the best. I can't wait until I can go to school too. 

* * *

Draco's POV

Father had organized some 'friends' to accompany me on the train to Hogwarts, so now I am sitting in a compartment with the two giants. The two idiots probable didn't even have a brain between them so they are boring me to death. I can't wait until I meet some real people. Preferable someone like, Ginny, my fiancé. Though she can be annoying at times and likes to play pranks on me, she's the only sanctuary I have from my demanding Father, Lucius Malfoy. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud to be a Malfoy. Whenever I go anywhere with my Father the service we receive is always the best. Even if I don't go anywhere with my Father, people know that any Malfoy is worth respecting. It's just that my father can be very harsh sometimes.

My Father is very strict. He expects me to know everything, and everything I do has to be perfect. I remember when I was first introduced to Ginny my Father didn't like her, so I didn't like her either. At that age, everything my father did I wanted to copy. He looked perfect and I thought that if I did everything like he did then I'd be perfect too. Ginny comes over to our mansion every Saturday morning and would leave Saturday night. For three years I ignored her while we were forced to stay together and be friends. Father never spoke to her or even gave her a second look, so I didn't either. For three years she would just sit at the window seat doing her own thing while I learnt constantly at my desk. Languages, History and Literature were taught to me ever since I was young and I was expected to know them well. But one day, everything changed.

_FLASHBACK_

_Draco walked rigidly up the stairs and up to his bedroom. After what had just happened any other boy would slam their doors shut with anger, but Draco didn't. He closed the door quietly behind him. He saw Ginny sitting at the window seat reading a book. Any other boy would probably vent their anger on her, but Draco didn't. He breathed in deeply and sat at his desk. Any other boy would probably hit and punch their fists in the desk, but Draco didn't. He clenched his hands tightly and placed them on top of the desk._

_Draco had just accompanied his Parents to an afternoon get together where he had been asked by his father to demonstrate his talent on playing the piano. At first it was as expected and Draco played exquisitely for an eight year old. Mid way through the piece however, Draco made a mistake. This mistake was joined by many other mistakes, because Draco was so nervous and embarrassed he couldn't concentrate. He chose to end the piece quickly and walked away from the piano. Lucius didn't look at his son for the rest of the event. Once they had arrived home, Lucius had given Draco a lecture on what a disappointment he was. He also punished Draco to practice his piano twice as hard and twice as long everyday. _

_Draco sat at his desk and wanted to cry. It was only one mistake, but it was enough to make him feel like a failure. Lucius Malfoy had a failure of a son. Draco wanted to cry but he remembered that men did not cry. He held his tears in with all his might. He was holding in such a strong emotion that he had his eyes clamped shut and was trembling slightly. _

_A hand was placed on his arm and Draco looked up to see Ginny standing next to him. _

_"What do you want?" He croaked out, barely holding the tears in. _

_Ginny didn't answer him and just tugged on his arm to get him to stand. Draco eventually stood up and Ginny led him to the bathroom. She pushed him into the shower and whispered 'water on'. Draco was shocked to feel the water fall on him, and especially when he was full dressed. He looked at Ginny with disbelief. "What are you doing?" he demanded._

_Ginny was looking back at him sadly. "Letting you hide," she answered._

_The meaning of her words was so strong. Draco smiled sadly and leaned against the wall of the shower. He slowly slid down until he was sitting in the shower floor and he closed his eyes to let himself cry. Nobody could see it though, because it was mixed with the water cascading down his face. When he finally opened his eyes again, he saw that Ginny was sitting in front of the shower hugging her knees. She was wet from the water spraying out and he could see two rows of tears streaming down her face. _

_Martin and Ginny's hired Nanny, Sarah, soon came in and was shocked to see them like that. Sarah had immediately wrapped Ginny in a towel and carried her to her room. Martin had turned the water off and had helped Draco out of the shower to get dry again. _

_END FLASHBACK_

I was so surprised that at such a young age, Ginny was so wise. I thought she would be like other girls who didn't think and just played with dolls and ponies, but she wasn't. What she did that day changed the way I saw her and it also changed the way we interacted with each other. I remember going to her room after I was dried to see how she was and found her sitting at her window seat looking out at the yard. I sat opposite of her and also looked out of the window. When I turned back to face her, she was staring at me.

"Why were you crying?" was the first thing I wanted to know.

"Because you were crying." Was her simple answer.

I honestly believe that that was the very minute everything changed. I finally noticed that she wasn't just some girl I needed to know, but was someone who could also know me. So for the last two and a half years we have spent every Saturday getting to know each other and I think she's absolutely amazing. 

* * *

End of Chapter Three. Thank you for reading and I hope you review.

AN: I hope you all didn't get too confused with all my different point of views. I think I had all that was possible in this chapter. Third person, Draco's POV, Ginny's POV and a flash back. If you are confused please tell me, I'll try to help, and if any of you have a better suggestion to how I could betray what I want to betray, feel free to tell me. I'm open to any suggestions that can help me improve this story. Thanks.


	4. Miles Apart

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

**Ayumi-dono**– if you're confused, would you like me to explain some things? Just tell me what you don't understand I'll be happy to explain them to you. You'll be happy to know it is winter where I am so I am staying at home and trying my best to update ASAP. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kneh13** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kitkat159 **– you find out soon enough how Ginny reacts to Ron's perception of Draco and how things will be when she gets to Hogwarts. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ashley09 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Firepixie0071** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**ERMonkey****, Burner of Cookies** – I'm glad you like Draco more mature, I was kind of afraid it would be unrealistic. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**FireRoseRed** – It's good to know you thought it was sweet and thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Nychick8990 **– I'm happy to know you enjoyed that different point of views. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Sabacat** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Chelle**– don't be too sad that I didn't write about the first stages because I will have reference to those years alter on in the story. I'm also really relieved to know you think Draco is in character and I hope he will remain that way. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Eleoopy** – All I can say is all will be revealed at the story progresses and yes, the chamber of secrets will still happen but not with Ginny. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Feedlesteex**– I've thought about not having the blah blah POV thing at the top of a POV but I'm afraid some people will get confused. It's a wonderful suggestion and I'll keep it in mind. Maybe when my writing has improved a bit more and I'm confident I won't confuse people, then I'll use it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Suki** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Purus.flere**– Uh-oh. I think I have already made them like an old married couple. Maybe you could more specifically define 'old married couple.' Sometime I get so caught up in writing what I feel that I don't realize it might be off putting. That's why I like it when readers tell me what's wrong and remind me. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**VoicesWithin** – I always imagined that Draco didn't have much of a childhood that why I think having Ginny grow up with him will have a good effect and be something new. Quite a few others are also anticipating the sorting ceremony =P. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Carmelina**– You'll have to wait to find out what happens at the sorting ceremony. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Nerwen**** Faelvirin **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**YueEr** – Ginny does still have her heart condition. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Smileyface1314 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Madison27** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**JoJo**– Thank you for pointing out that time error. I've been tweaking the chapters so much lately that I've had to change some of the times and I guess I missed it when I re read it. I;ve changed it so that it is correct, so Draco was nine when the piano thing happened. I think it is a very good thing that you take every little thing in a story seriously, I'd like to think I do that too, and accuracy isn't a little thing anyway. I'm glad you are enjoying the story even though I have terrible grammar and I just might take you up on that beta offer. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**HappiGoLucki616** – I hope you're having fun over there and thanks for taking the time to read and review.

* * *

Chapter Four – Miles Apart 

"Speaking"

Thinking

* * *

Ginny's POV 

It's the first weekend since Draco has gone to school and I still have to go to Malfoy Manor. Aunt Nissa and Grammy said that even though Draco isn't at home anymore I can use the time at Malfoy Manor to learn some rules about being a proper lady. I don't know what they mean by that, but I don't mind spending time with them, so it's alright.

I know that I have been visiting Malfoy Manor every Saturday since I was five years old but it hasn't always been a nice visit. For the first three years, Uncle Malfoy and Draco totally ignored me and left me on my own. Aunt Nissa and Grammy made me stay in Draco's room for a few hours every Saturday so that we could get to know each other, but they didn't know that he didn't even look at me, let alone speak to me during that time. I didn't mind just sitting in his room and simply observe him. He didn't know that I was studying him though. I found him interesting because he was so different to my brothers. I thought Percy was weird, but he was even weirder. I was very curious about him.

Draco and I share a Nanny. Her name is Sarah and she's very nice. Whenever I wasn't in Draco's room, she would stay with me and I would ask her questions about Draco and his family. I felt so sorry for him because he never seemed to have any fun. One day when he came into his room for the time we were to spend together, I noticed that he was slightly different. He was sitting at his desk with a very odd posture. He soon started to shake and I saw that his eyes were closed tightly. I've seen my brothers try to hold in their tears many times so I knew the symptoms. I knew that Draco would be too stubborn and proud to let himself cry, so I helped him.

I remember that seeing him sitting in the shower all wet and eyes closed made me cry too. I wondered why he had to live like he did. Why couldn't he just cry openly? He hid everything from everyone and the only thing I could do was to help him hide.

After I had dried off, he came into my room and asked me a very stupid question. He wanted to know why I was crying. I thought it would have been obvious. I cried because he cried.

* * *

"Keep your back straight," Lady Malfoy said as she sat across from Ginny at the dinning table. Ginny had her back hunched but was now forcing her back straight. 

"Good. Now when the salad comes, which fork do you use?" Narcissa asked. Ginny bit one of her finger nails while she was thinking. Narcissa pulled Ginny's finger away. "Don't bite your finger nail, Ginny. It's not very proper," Narcissa scolded.

Ginny let out a sigh and placed her hands in her lap. "Back straight, Ginny," Serena said again.

Ginny sat back straight and kept her hands in her lap.

"Now which fork do you use when the salad comes?" Narcissa asked again.

Ginny picked the fork closest to her. Both Serena and Narcissa shook their heads. Ginny put the fork down and picked another one. They shook their heads again. Ginny went through all the forks until she came to the right one by chance.

"Remember it's the furthest one from you, Ginny," Serena reminded her.

"Now which spoon do you use when soup is served?" Narcissa asked.

Ginny was so fed up that she placed her elbows on the table, buried her head in her hands and groaned. "Grammy, Aunt Nissa. I don't want to learn this. It's too hard and boring," she whined.

"It's proper and sophisticated." said a voice from the door. Ginny immediately shot up and sat rigidly in her seat with her hands in her lap.

"Uncle Malfoy," Ginny said quietly with her head slightly bowed.

Everyone in the room was quiet as Lucius walked over next to Ginny.

"Ginny," Lucius called for her attention. Ginny looked up at Lucius and waited for him to speak. "I expect you to know how to dine properly by the end of the day. You will be attending dinner parties with us soon and the suitable manners are needed. Anything less and your parents will be notified. Do you understand?"

Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes, Uncle Malfoy," she answered timidly.

"Good," Lucius said and then turned around to face Narcissa. "Make sure she learns it correctly." He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and then walked out of the room.

Once Lucius was gone Ginny let out a big sigh and was able to relax. Both Serena and Narcissa cleared their throats loudly. Ginny sat up straight once again.

This is going to be a very long day Ginny thought miserably.

* * *

Draco was enjoying school very much. He was sorted into Slytherin easily and had found two very interesting friends. They were much better than Grabbe and Goyle. Blaise Zabini and Isabelle Hoffman hit it off with Draco practically immediately after they met because hey had so many things in common. All three were children of very rich respectable men in the wizarding world. They were all sorted into Slytherin and were proud of it. All had a very warped sense of humor and loved to tease others, especially the Gryffindors. And most of all they all hated Harry Potter. 

Draco's POV

I have only known Blaise and Isabelle for a week now, but we stayed up to chat about our lives at home every night so it was like I had known them for ages. I found out that Blaise had four older sisters and was the only son in the family. Growing up with all his sisters and mother, he had developed a talent for knowing exactly how to sweet talk girls. I could tell that he was going to be a ladies man when he got older. He was also a funny guy and was quite sensitive to how others were feeling.

Isabelle liked us to call her Bell and said that only her parents called her that but she felt comfortable with us and wouldn't mind us using her nick name. She was the only child and had been pampered her whole life. She was far from being a rotten brat though. She was very perceptive and calculative. She was nice and sweet, but could be quite sinister to the people she didn't like. I think all three of us were your typical Slytherin. We were of course quite smart and mature for our age. We all hated Potter and couldn't wait to play pranks on some of them Gryffindors. Blaise and Bell were turning out to be pretty good friends, just like Ginny.

I didn't tell them about Ginny though. I don't think they need to know about her just yet. In the mean time I think I'll concentrate on making life a living hell for others first.

* * *

Time flew by quickly and it was very soon Christmas. Draco couldn't wait to go home and tell Ginny all about Hogwarts and about the things that were going on. Ginny however was going to Romania for Christmas to visit her brother Charlie and wouldn't be there when he came back. 

Draco stepped off of the Hogwarts express and looked around for Martin. Once he spotted his butler and called for him to come and carry his luggage.

"How was your trip, Master Draco?" Martin asked while taking the trunk that was placed at the side of Draco's feet.

"It was bearable," Draco answered casually. "Let's get back quickly, Martin. I have much to do."

Martin carried the trunk and guided Draco to where the horse and carriage was waiting. Once they were inside the carriage, the horses magically traveled to Malfoy Manor. Draco walked up the steps to the front of his house and the doors opened just in time for him to walk straight in. Without giving anything a second glance he quickly made his way up the stairs and knocked on Ginny's door. Since there was no answer, he turned the handle and stepped inside. He looked around but couldn't see Ginny. Draco frowned and closed the door behind him. When he looked up he was surprised to see his mother standing in front of him.

"Your father wants to see you, Draco," Narcissa said while placing her hand on Draco's shoulder and guiding him back down the stairs.

"Mother," Draco started. "Where's Ginny?"

"I'll tell you later," Narcissa whispered, since they were now outside Lucius's study. "Now go and see your father."

Draco pushed the double doors of the study open and walked inside. Lucius was sitting at his desk and looked up when Draco walked in.

"Sit down, Draco," Lucius said and Draco sat down in front of his father. "It's nice to know you had the time to come and see me first," Lucius said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I wanted to put some things in my room before I came to see you, Father," Draco lied.

Lucius didn't answer and just looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow. Draco looked back without moving a single muscle. He had learnt to lie flawlessly and the trick was to not move at all.

Lucius stopped staring at Draco and stood up from his seat. "I have important information to tell you Draco. It is vital that you understand the situation that is going on at Hogwarts."

Draco was confused. "What situation?" he asked while looking at his father's back.

Lucius turned around and faced his son with a grim look on his face. "The Dark Lord is rising to power again."

Draco frowned. "But I thought he had died?"

"Apparently not," Lucius said sadly and then turned serious. "You have to listen carefully, Draco. When you return to Hogwarts you must pay special attention to anything you feel is not right; especially anything to do with Harry Potter, because The Dark Lord will be targeting him. If anything strange happens at all, I want you to notify me immediately. Do you understand?"

Draco could not remember a time in his life where his father was as worried as he was right now. Lucius Malfoy had educated his son on Dark Magic and Evil creatures substantially; therefore Draco understood the seriousness of the situation which was now at hand. The Dark Lord was a thing to be feared and had to be dealt with carefully. Though Draco didn't clearly know what his father's intentions were, he believed that his father would always have his family's best interests at heart.

"I understand, Father."

"Good," Lucius answered while placing a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder. "Has anything weird happened at Hogwarts so far?"

Draco creased his eyebrows together trying to think of any significant or relevant situations. He simply shook his head. "No. Nothing I can think of right now."

"Alright. But you must tell me if anything comes to mind. You may go now, Son."

Draco stood up from his seat and walked out of the room. Narcissa was just outside and brushed past Draco as he was heading out.

"What's the matter Lucius?" She asked.

Lucius gave Narcissa a small smile and took her hand. "I just told him about the situation."

"How did he take it?" Narcissa asked with a hint of worry.

"As expected for a Malfoy; calm and collected while assessing the situation."

Narcissa smiled at her husband's words. "Well right now our _calm and collected_ son is wondering where his fiancé is, so I better go and tell him before he starts to panic."

Lucius let out a big sigh and frowned. "I'm a very disappointed though," he said and this caused Narcissa to give him a questioning look.

"Why?" She asked.

"He went to look for his _fianc_, instead of coming to see me first. I don't like how he's so nice to Weasley's daughter."

Narcissa looked sympathetically at her husband but still managed to smile. "I think it's rather cute." This made Lucius frown even more.

"They're engaged, Lucius," Narcissa reasoned with her husband. "They're going to get married some day. You wouldn't want them to hate each other for the rest of their lives would you?"

Lucius only grumbled. He knew that his wife was right, but he couldn't help hating the Weasleys. Narcissa took his silence as an agreement to what she had said and left the study to look for their son.

* * *

Narcissa found Draco in his room sitting at his desk looking at an envelope. Draco turned his head when his mother entered the room and stood up to greet her. 

"What are you looking at?" Narcissa asked.

Draco lifted the envelope and showed it to her. There were no words addressing who it was too, but there was a drawing of a dragon. Anyone could guess who it was for.

"Are you going to open it?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, of course," Draco answered and then ripped open the envelope. Taking the letter out, he was about to unfold it but stopped. Narcissa was looking over his shoulder.

"Mother," Draco said hesitantly. "Could you…"

Narcissa noticed how rude she was and took a few steps back so she couldn't read the letter. Luckily a House elf came in at that moment and called Narcissa away so that Draco was able to read the letter in private.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm really sorry that I am not here, now that you are home from Hogwarts. My Mother wants me to go to __Romania__ with the rest of the family to visit my Brother, Charlie. I didn't want to go, but she insisted quite forcefully. _

_I'm still learning how to be a proper lady with Grammy and Aunty Nissa but the lessons are so difficult and boring. I miss you terribly and can't wait till I can see you again. I wish you a very Merry Christmas and a safe holiday._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny_

_P.S – Your Christmas present will be late. _

Draco blushed after reading the last sentence of the letter. Every year on Christmas day, Ginny would give Draco a very special present.

_FLASHBACK_

_A nine year old Draco was sitting in his room staring at a wrapped package sitting on top of his desk. He had started being friends with Ginny for a few months now and had gotten her a Christmas present. He didn't know what to get her, so he thought a sketch book and some magic color pencils would be nice. He remembered she said something about drawing when she was bored, so he thought she might like some supplies._

_There was a knock on the door and Martin stepped in to the room._

_"Miss Ginny has arrived, Master Draco," He said. Draco picked the package up from his desk and walked down the stairs to meet her. Sarah was taking off Ginny's cloak and putting it away while Ginny was admiring the big Christmas tree that stood in the foyer next to the stairs. _

_Ginny heard footsteps and turned her head to see Draco. "Merry Christmas," She said cheerfully. _

_"Merry Christmas," Draco replied and then handed the gift to her. _

_Ginny was surprised to receive a gift and didn't know what to do with it. "Aren't you going to open it?" Draco asked anxiously. _

_Ginny snapped out of her surprised state and carefully opened her present. She was very happy with the gift she got but felt guilty that she didn't get him anything. _

_"Thank you, Draco," She said. "But I didn't get you anything."_

_"You don't have to," Draco replied sincerely. "It was just a thought."_

_Ginny smiled and after a few moments of silence, leaned in to kiss him quickly on the cheek. The blush was quickly evident on Draco's pale skin and his hand flew to where Ginny's lips had touched. _

_"Wh-What was that for?" Draco asked shyly while in shock. _

_"It was just a thought," Ginny said softly, now suddenly very shy._

_Draco was silent for a while but then smiled. "Thank you," he said._

_END FLASHBACK_

After that, it had become a kind of tradition for them. Whether Ginny gave Draco a material gift or not, she would always give him a kiss on his Birthday and Christmas. Draco's hand unconsciously moved to touch his cheek and a silly grin dawned on his face. There was a knock on the door and he turned his head to see who it was.

"Madam requests your presence in the lounge, Master Draco," said Martin.

Draco folded the letter up and placed it in his drawer before going downstairs. Narcissa was in the lounge room drinking tea when Draco walked in. She motioned for her son to sit next to her and he was happy to do so.

"So what did Ginny say?" Narcissa asked.

"Nothing much," Draco replied casually. "Just that she can't be here because she has to visit her brother."

Narcissa looked at Draco carefully and smiled. "You must really miss her?" She stated.

Draco looked at his mother and was about to lie and say that he didn't really care, but Narcissa's eyes saw right though him, so Draco just nodded. Narcissa brushed at some of Draco's hair to get his attention and show some affection.

"You can always send her a letter," she said.

Draco frowned. "Father won't allow me to. He says it might distract me from my school work."

"But we're not at school right now," Narcissa said with a sneaky grin. Draco raised an eyebrow while looking at his Mother. Narcissa was also a famous Slytherin.

"Can I attach a present with it?" Draco asked quietly.

"Certainly," Narcissa whispered. "We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Sounds great," Draco answered excitedly.

* * *

End of Chapter Four. Thank you for reading and I hope you review.


	5. Understanding

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me 

**Eleoopy**– Thanks for telling me about Ginny is an abbreviation of Ginerva. I'll make sure to go back and change that. So you have a bad feeling about Bell do you? You'll just have to wait and see of you're hunch is right. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**BabyPan** – 'kiss on the cheek' so 'kiss on the mouth' sounds like a pretty good prediction, but then again I don't know. You'll have to wait and see. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**JoJo**– If you're pathetic because you check the site twice a day for my upload, then I'm even more pathetic because I check the site multiple times to see if anyone has reviewed =D. BTW, I tied to email you but they said your hotmail account doesn't exist. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Chelle** – no need to be jealous for Ginny over Bell because there are little secrets about her that will soon be revealed and as for Draco not sending Ginny any letter his has his reasons. Ginny's brothers think she's at a school for learning proper ladies manners. I have a more detailed summary on my website because FanFiction.net doesn't give much room. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Feedlesteex** – You knew I wouldn't tell you anyways didn't you? I always make my readers wait. I'm so evil =P. I'm glad to know you enjoy my writing and Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Katepotter13 **– Draco will find out about Ginny soon, but you'll just have to wait patiently. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**ERmonkey****, Burner of Cookies** – Ginny in Slytherin? Maybe, maybe not =D. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Choco88** – I loved writing that little kiss scene it's great to know you enjoyed it too. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ayumi-dono** – yes, the chamber if secrets will still happen but with a little twist. It's good to know you're getting less confused, just remember, if you don't get anything just ask me in a review. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kitkat159** – I know you're dying to know his reaction and I'm dying to write it too but we must fight temptation. I'll try my best to make the story in between just as good. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Nychick8990** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kyma** – Glad to know you enjoy the story so much. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**VoicesWithin** – I'm absolutely thrilled to know you loved all the main points in this chapter and I hope you continue to do so with the rest of the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kneh13** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**crMeina** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Mg8814** – I'll make sure to check out your story and soon as possible and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**HappiGoLucki616** – Glad to know you enjoyed the flashbacks. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**The EvilMusician** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Beauty Eclipsed** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Rissilynn** - Awkward is an understatement to what life will be like when they go to Hogwarts, but you'll have to wait and see what it's really like. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Akarusa30991** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kittybro** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Dreamy-crazygirl** – hope you continue to enjoy the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Samara Morgan-ring **– Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Mia **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Jess **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Purus.flere**– Thanks for helping me understand and remember that Ginny and Draco are still kids. I don't have siblings that are that young so I'm finding it a bit difficult to write how they think. I also don't remember what it was like to be at that age so it's a bit challenging. The younger years of their lives is mainly a set up for when they are in their later teens but I would still like it to be realistic and in character for kids that age. I hope you do enjoy this story and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Dracomio** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Sithelfjen** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Mary** – I'll try to make them more in character, but it's a little hard since it's an AU. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Firepixie0071 **– I'll try to update as fast as I can. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Artemis** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ashley09 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kahnees**– I'm happy to hear you think it's sweet. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Smileyface1314** – considering how Ginny isn't very rich I think non material gifts would be her thing. IT has a deeper meaning to them too and I'm glad you like that I idea. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Oobleck** – hey, it's good to hear from you again. I generally have the same kind of image of Draco so maybe they will be pretty similar. I hope that isn't too bad of a thing. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Magica** – my posting on Portkey is a little bit slower but the story is the same so you're lucky you found it here or else it would be quite a while before I finish posting it over there. Glad to know you're enjoying both my stories and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Lillian-is-fickle** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter Five – Understanding 

"Speaking"

Thinking

* * *

Ginny sat in her Brother, Charlie's house in Romania waiting for dinner to be started. She had arrived a few days ago and was having a wonderful time seeing all the different dragons her brother could work with, but it was the quiet times like these that thoughts of Draco would wonder into her mind. 

Ginny missed him terribly while he was at Hogwarts and was looking forward to seeing him again when he was allowed to go home for Christmas break. However her mother had decided to take her to Romania and visit her second eldest brother, so now Ginny wouldn't be able to see him until school ended. That was in a very long time. Lucius had also banned Draco from sending any personal owls to the Manor for Ginny, and he couldn't send owls to her directly because he was never told where she lived. All communication was broken between the two so Ginny had a million questions she wanted to ask him. She's now very disappointed that she wont be able to.

Molly Weasley stood in the door way leading into the dinning room and saw her daughter's sad composure. Ginny had her elbows on the table and her chin propped on her palms. Her eyes were downcast, looking at the grains of the table and her lips were shaped to form a small frown. Ginny was moping.

Molly conjured a small smile on her face before she walked into the dinning room and took a seat next to her daughter. Ginny sensed her mother sitting down and turned so she could look at her mother's face. Ginny smiled a little. Molly could tell that it was forced and placed a hand on Ginny's head before slowly running it down her hair in an affectionate gesture.

"I know you didn't really want to come, Ginny, but you don't get to see Charlie as often as _Draco_."

Draco's name was whispered and a whole stream of questions formed in Ginny's mind.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Ginny said shamefully. "I do enjoy it here. It's just that I haven't seen him for a long time and I really miss him."

Molly soothed Ginny's hair and smiled a small genuine smile. "I know," she sighed out.

"Mum," Ginny began, "why can't Charlie and everyone else know about Draco?"

This was a question that had plagued Ginny for quite some time now. At first it didn't really matter to her because she thought of it like her little secret and enjoyed having something private. But now, her feelings had changed. When she would suddenly smile and her brother's asked her what was so funny, she wanted to tell them it was something Draco did or said, instead of answering 'nothing' and forced to suppress her smiles. When Ron, Fred and George would tease her, she wanted to yell out that if they didn't stop, Draco would get them back for her, instead of resorting to making her Mum yell at them. When she came home with new paint supplies from Draco, she wanted to tell them all how thoughtful he was instead of always making up excuses like she won it or her friend was letting her look at them for a few days.

Molly and Arthur told everyone Ginny was attending a school for ladies and had taught Ginny how to keep the truth from her brothers and everyone about Draco. All these excuses were perfected from years of practice. Years of hiding how Draco made her feel, whether it was sad or happy, she had to keep it all to herself and hide it from the world. She wanted to know why.

Molly sighed at Ginny's question. "We've been through this before, Ginny, it's very complicated," she said.

"Then uncomplicated it," Ginny pleaded.

Molly just shook her head. "It's not that simple. You're still too young to understand. But I promise, when you get a bit older everything will be clear. So for now, it will have to stay as our little secret. Ok?"

Ginny could only nod sadly. What could possibly be so complicated about my engagement to Draco?

The sound of wings fluttering ceased Ginny's thoughts and a black and brown owl perched itself on the dinning table with a parcel attached to its leg. Ginny looked curiously while her mother took the parcel from the owl's leg and looked at who it was addressed to.

"It's for you, dear," Molly said and placed the parcel on the table before taking the owl away to give it a treat.

Ginny took the parcel in her hand and opened the letter that was attached.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I've arrived home from Hogwarts and was looking forward to seeing you again, but am now very disappointed that you are not here. There is so much I would like to tell you but I won't because I know I wouldn't be able to stop if I began. I wish you a very Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy your gift. _

_Sincerely, _

_Draco_

A smile immediately graced Ginny's lips as she placed the letter down and started to analyze the parcel on the table. It was a rectangular shaped object that was not very big and wrapped in brown paper with a green bow tied around it. Ginny ripped the paper away quickly, eager to see what she got. The object now sitting on the table was a beautiful dark red wood, flat rectangular box that had intricate carvings all around. Ginny knew that her gift was inside the box, but the box itself was so extravagant and beautiful, she didn't want to open it.

Curiosity however got the best of her so she opened the latch and lifted the lid. Inside she found the most complete set of charcoal drawing sticks she had ever seen. Every shade, size and texture was there. It was a true artist's ultimate collection. Ginny looked at them in awe and ran her hand ever them lightly, unable to believe what Draco had given her. Footsteps shook Ginny out of her shock so she quickly shut the box and ran to her room with it.

* * *

Draco and Martin walked through the crowd at Kings Station heading for the Hogwarts express. The Christmas holidays were over and Draco had to head back to Hogwarts today. Draco walked through the crowd gracefully and held his head up high, emitting a vibe of confidence and power, however on the inside he was upset because he hadn't seen whom he had come all the way home to see. 

Draco's POV

I can't believe I'm going back to school already. Why give us a break if it's so short? Stupid Dumbledore and the short school breaks. I went home for nothing. I should have stayed at school instead. At least then I wouldn't have had to do all that extra work with father. And to make things worse, Ginny wasn't even there.

* * *

The more Draco thought about it the grumpier he got. But in the back of his mind he could hear someone calling his name. At first Draco ignored it but then he stopped and really listened. Someone really was calling out his name. Draco turned around and scanned the crowd, and before he knew it a girl with flaming red hair emerged from the crowd. Ginny's face was flushed and she was breathing hard from all that running. But that didn't affect the big grin on her face because she had found Draco before he went on the train. 

Draco too had a smile on his face mixed with a look of disbelief, and before he could process anything else, Ginny had her arms wrapped around his neck in a tight hug. It didn't take Draco long to wrap his arms around Ginny and let out a big sigh of content. They were quite far away from the Hogwarts train so no one could see the cold hearted Draco Malfoy hug Ginny with so much affection, but at that time, Draco didn't care if anyone saw him. Sarah and Martin looked on at them with smiles on their own faces.

Draco pulled back so he could look at Ginny. "What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"I begged my Mum to let us come home early," Ginny answered proudly. Draco smiled again and hugged Ginny tight.

With her head resting on Draco's shoulder, Ginny turned her head and gave Draco a peck on the cheek. "Did you have a nice Christmas?" she asked

"It was wonderful."

The Hogwarts express hooted once, signaling it's near departure time. Martin waited for Draco and Ginny to say their goodbye's but the couple wouldn't let go of the each other. Martin felt guilty for what he was about to do, but he knew it had to be done.

"It's time to leave, Master Draco."

This indeed ruined the moment and Draco let Ginny loose from his embrace.

"I have to go now," he said while Ginny nodded. They walked together towards the train and once again Ginny stood at the platform and watched Draco disappear onto the train. As the train was leaving the station Ginny's eyebrows creased and she clutched her hand to her heart. Sarah noticed this and was worried that Ginny's heart condition might be playing up.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Sarah asked worriedly.

Ginny looked at Sarah sadly. "I don't know. It hurts, but the pain is different."

Sarah smiled at Ginny warmly and rubbed her shoulders. "Everything will be alright, Ginny, Draco will come back soon." And with that she led Ginny out of the station back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

On the Hogwarts express, Draco looked out of the compartment window at the landscape whipping by. Hills graced with luscious green grass, beautiful flowers and the occasional tree. It reminded him of their garden back at Malfoy Manor and how much Ginny loved to go out there and just sit on the grass looking up at the sky. With the memory of Ginny, Draco took out his pocket watch and ran his hand over the smooth surface. He had been carrying this pocket watch around with him ever since he could read time and there was always a hidden compartment at the back for a picture to be placed inside. That compartment was always empty, until recently he decided to place a picture of Ginny in there because he was too embarrassed to have a framed photo placed in his dorm where everyone could see. 

Blaise and Belle sat across from him in the compartment but were both sleeping. Blaise had his head resting on the window and Belle had her head on his shoulder. Seeing as they were not awake, Draco pressed a switch on the watch and opened the secret compartment. Looking back at him was a picture of Ginny smiling shyly while occasionally brushing strands of hair behind her ear.

Draco remembered taking this picture with the camera he got for his 10th birthday. He went around the house taking pictures of everything and especially annoyed Ginny because she hated having pictures of herself taken so she was running away from him all day. Eventually he had been able to convince her to let him take a photo of her, but she was still very shy about it.

Draco placed his watch back into his pocket and looked out at the scenery again. Only 6 months to go he thought.

* * *

End of Chapter Five. Thank you for reading and I hope you review. 


	6. Unwell

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

**Eleoopy** – Sorry about the short chapter, I'll try to make them longer. A lot of other readers as also wondering what will happen when they go to school so you will all have to wait. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**BabyPan**– Draco's embarrassed to have a picture of Ginny in his dorm because he is after all at an age where other boys don't like girls and it wouldn't be cool to really love one. Draco was able to send one letter to Ginny with help from Narcissa. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**JoJo** – You're email still wont work. Could you maybe send me and email and then I'll definitely get the right address. Thanks. Unfortunately I cannot answer any of you're questions because they will be issues that are slowly explored in future chapters. Sorry, but you'll just have to wait =D. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Feedlesteex** – I'm glad to hear you like the suspense I'm keeping you all in. My story's really only AU for Ginny. So all the other things that happen in the original story is still the same except for anything that has to do with Ginny. So yes, there is still the Draco/Harry rivalry but I'll have other plans for Chamber of Secrets. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**ERMonkey****, Burner of Cookies **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**ParvisSira**– It's good to hear you enjoyed my other story and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kitkat159** – No, it wasn't her heart condition at the train station, she was just a bit heart broken at having to be away from Draco for so long. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**FireRedRose** – More Ginny and Draco interaction is coming up. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Lillian-is-fickle **– Yes, Ron and Malfoy still hate each other. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Nychichk8990 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kneh13** – I think it would be pretty hard for things not to change when Draco finds out the truth, but you'll have to wait and see what I have planned. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Dreamy-crazygirl **– How long will the story go? Story wise, it will most likely go beyond Hogwarts, or at least to Draco's 7th year. But if you were asking how long it will take me to finish, I can honestly say I don't know. Though I do know it will be a rather long story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**VoicesWithin**– I'll have different plans for Chamber of Secrets since this is kind of AU, but you'll have to wait and see. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ayumi-dono**– So many questions but I'll try to answer them all. I'll try to make Draco as in character as possible because though my story is AU, it's only because Ginny is engaged to Draco and they grow up together. Everything else should be relatively the same. As for the chamber of secrets, you'll have to wait and see, and that goes for Ginny's crush on Harry too. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Smileyface1314** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Rainpuddle13** – I have planned a little twist for the chamber of secrets and as for Ginny going to Hogwarts you'll have to wait and see what happens. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kalypso5** – It's good to hear from you again and I hope you enjoy this story and much as you did The Source. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Tipsy1** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Madison27** – glad to hear you enjoyed Ginny's first little heart break because she will miss Draco. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Purus.flere**– Thank you for the boost in confidence. At least now I know that you too understand that it is a little bit difficult to write the thoughts of a 10 year old when I'm 19. I'm really glad you are enjoying the story so far and hope you continue to. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Chelle** – You'll have to wait and find out what exactly will happen when Ginny goes to Hogwarts. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Crazed child **– Glad to hear you liked The Source. I would have loved to post earlier but wouldn't let me log in. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**ForeverAnAngel** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
HappiGoLucki616 - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**YueEr** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kittybro** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**BabyRose129** – since J.K Rowling has told us what Ginny's whole name is I think it would be best if we used it. Yes, Ginny will be giving Draco a Christmas gift. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Drcomio** – All will be revealed in time. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Aj** – i know this story will be long but I'm not sure if it will be as long as the source. It might a little bid shorter, but still very long. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ly **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter Six – Unwell

"Speaking"

Thinking

* * *

The rest of the school year flew by quite quickly for Draco because as much as he hated to admit it, school was fun. He had a great time with his friends and loved to annoy the Gryffindors. The only thing Draco was unhappy about was the fact that Slytherin lost the house cup and that Harry Potter was now even more famous because he had retrieved the sorcerers stone from Voldemort's clutches. Alas Draco didn't allow these things to ruin his good mood and he enjoyed the last feast of the year with his friends.

On the train ride home Draco listened to Blaise and Belle's plans to go overseas with their parents. Belle was going to France while Blaise was heading over to Scotland. They spoke about all the sites they wanted to see, the food they wanted to try, the things they wanted to buy and everything. Draco listened on excitedly and was happy for them but all he wanted to do was to go home and tell Ginny all the things he had done during the year.

* * *

Ginny sat at home with her father waiting for her brothers to come home from their year at school. Because of their trip to Romania, her mother hadn't seen her brothers for nearly a whole year so she had wanted to get them home as soon as possible to find out all that had happened at school. Ginny noticed that her mother had become extremely worried the last few weeks after receiving a letter from the school. Ginny didn't know all the details but it had something to do with helping Harry Potter fight some evil.

Ginny was interested to know what had happened and to find out about Harry Potter. She had read about him is some books, and they all said he is a very special wizard because he defeated he-who-must-not-be-named when he was only one year old.

At that moment the door to the Burrow opened and a noisy group of red heads came in. There was Molly, Percy, Fred, George and Ron. Ginny jumped out of her seat and went to greet every one of her brothers with a big hug. They all hugged her back and asked her how she was.

Molly shooed her sons up the stairs and told them to put their things away and freshen up before they had dinner. After dinner the whole family sat together in front of the fire and listed to the boys tell them about their exciting year. Ron told everyone about him meeting Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and then described in detail about their run in with the Dark Lord. The twins then retold the quidditch match along with vivid hand motions trying to explain all the action. Percy only spoke a little bit about his life at school but everyone still listened. Ginny was very excited because school sounded so fun and she couldn't wait to go. Ron was telling them about their first ridding lesson when a name especially triggered Ginny's interest.

"So Neville's broom went out of control and he ended up breaking his wrist so Madame Hooch had to take him to the hospital Wing," Ron was saying, "But he had left his remebral behind. So this really snobby kid Draco Malfoy picks it up and when Harry asked for it he wouldn't give it back and instead fly's away with it…"

Ginny listened on with disbelief. She refused to believe that this was the same Draco Malfoy that she knew. After listening to multiple stories from Ron and the twins about all the bad stuff Draco had done, Ginny had had enough. She was going to defend Draco and tell them that they were wrong. They were lying because Draco wasn't like that.

Molly could tell that Ginny was losing her temper and as she was about to burst out in anger, Molly took Ginny with her to her bedroom. Once inside and the door was closed, Ginny grasped her mum's arm.

"Mum, tell me Ron's lying," Ginny pleaded, "Draco's not like that. He's not."

Molly didn't know what to say. The probability of Draco being exactly like how her sons had described was quite high considering who his father was, but she couldn't tell her daughter that. It would break her little heart. Though Draco wasn't very nice at school, he made Ginny happy and he treated her well. But that was only because he didn't know she was a Weasley.

"Oh, Ginny," Molly said comfortingly, "I'm sure your brothers are just exaggerating. You know how they are, adding a little more here to make it more dramatic or a little there to make it more interesting. The truth might have been that the boys were just having some harmless fun."

Hearing this, Ginny relaxed and let out a sigh. But then something occurred to her.

"Mum, I'm going to go to Hogwarts next year, so Draco will find out that I'm a Weasley and everyone will know we're engaged."

Molly's face fell. She didn't know how to break the news to her daughter. How was she supposed to tell her that when she went to school she wouldn't be able to tell the world she was engaged to Draco because their fathers had agreed to not let anyone know until they got married? Molly hadn't thought that her sons and Draco would become such soulful enemies and that Draco would hate the Weasley's so much. They didn't tell Draco, Ginny was a Weasley because they didn't think it would be such an important piece of information. How wrong they were. Molly took a deep breath and began to tell her daughter what she needed to do.

"Ginny, you're going to have to tell Draco that you are a Weasley before you go to school because it's better for you to tell him yourself rather than he find out during the sorting ceremony. You also have to be prepared for him to get a little angry because he and your brother have a few issues."

Ginny held onto her mothers hand tightly and her eyes began to water. "He's going to hate me because I'm a Weasley isn't he?" Ginny said with a trembling voice.

Molly drew her daughter into a hug. "I'm sorry, Ginny. We didn't think it would be like this."

Mother and daughter spent the night together and Molly told her everything in a slightly toned down version. How their fathers had a bit of a misunderstanding so Draco would naturally have a little grudge against the Weasley's. That night, Ginny finally had the answer to her question of why she couldn't tell anyone about her engagement, but she wished she had never asked.

* * *

Draco's first few days at home were spent telling his father everything he knew about Harry Potter and the Sorcerers stone. After Draco had told his father everything Lucius had stayed in his office for days.

It was the first Saturday morning since Draco had come back home and he knew that Ginny would be coming to the Manor. He spent the morning organizing his personal items and was so engrossed in doing so that he didn't notice a figure standing at his door.

Ginny looked at Draco from the door way and her mouth went dry. She didn't want to know what Draco's reaction would be to the news she was planning to break to him. She knew she would die if he hated her. Draco eventually noticed Ginny standing at the door and graced her with a smile.

Ginny smiled back and stepped into the room. "Welcome back, Draco," she said.

"It's good to be back," Draco answered before guiding Ginny over to his window seat. He remembered the long hours they would spend sitting at the window talking and getting to know each other. He had so much to tell her and he just couldn't wait.

As soon as they sat down, Ginny remembered the gift she had bought for Draco and handed it to him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Open it and see."

Draco looked at Ginny curiously before opening the sketch book. What he saw inside took his breath away. The sketch book contained beautiful sketches of many different types of Dragons.

Ginny smiled at the awed expression on Draco's face. "I drew these with the charcoal sticks you brought me," She started to explain. "My brother works on a Dragon ranch so I saw so many different Dragons and I knew you would love to see them too so I drew them for you. I hope you like them."

"They're amazing. Thank you," He said sincerely.

Silence descended on them and it was a moment where Draco and Ginny felt content with their friendship. The feeling was warm and they both felt comfort and security in each others presence.

"So," Ginny broke the silence, "How was Hogwarts?"

With the question asked, Draco excitedly began telling Ginny _everything_ that had happened at school. He told her about Blaise and Belle, Quidditch, his dorm room, his favorite subject, his favorite professor, the pranks he played on other students and anything that had happened which he could remember.

Ginny listened and shared Draco's excitement as much as she could, but the task she had to accomplish today was always at the back of her mind reminding her that her happy times may end very soon.

Trying to avoid the situation, Ginny talked about what she had done during the year. She told him about her lessons with Narcissa and Serena Malfoy and about her trip to Romania. What she had done wasn't nearly as exciting as what Draco had, but Draco still showed a genuine interest. Before they knew it, sunset had passed and the moon glowed in the dark night sky. There was a knock on the door and Sarah walked in.

"It's time to go home, Ginny," she informed them.

Ginny looked at Draco with longing eyes. She didn't want to leave. She hadn't seen him for nearly a year and a few hours weren't enough for them to catch up. Not to mention she hadn't broken the news to him yet but she knew she had to go. She just had to tell him some other time.

* * *

Weeks came and went but Ginny still had not told Draco the news. Every time she found a moment to do so, her voice would get stuck in her throat and the chance would disappear. It wasn't until Ginny received her letter requesting her attendance at Hogwarts did she tell herself she had to do it.

Draco and Ginny were in the Malfoy Manor Library browsing the large collection of literature Lucius Malfoy owned. Ginny couldn't understand the majority of the books in here because they were either in a foreign language or the writing was just too complex for her to understand. Draco however understood them and was looking for something he could take to his room for some light reading.

While Draco was up on the ladder flipping through some books, Ginny walked around reading the different titles out loud where Draco would occasionally help her out when she tried to pronounce a title that was in another language. He would smile at her horrid attempts of pronunciation before correcting her politely. Draco finally descended the ladder with some books and placed them on the table. Ginny walked over to see what he had chosen and picked up a rather thin novel. She looked at it curiously because Draco always read the very thick big books.

"What' this one about?" She asked.

"It's a book I chose for you."

"For me?"

Draco smiled at Ginny's look of disbelief. "Yes, for you. It's about a servant who pretends to be the lady of the house while the family is away. This eventually causes her a lot of grief and trouble. But it is a rather funny story."

The color drained from Ginny's face and she began to break out in a cold sweat. Draco noticed this and knew it wasn't a good sign.

"You don't think it sounds interesting? Maybe I could help you find something you'd enjoy a bit more?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, really it sounds like a nice story. I was just thinking about how hard it would be on her to pretend all the time," she said sadly.

"Well I think it serves her right. There's no point in pretending to be who you aren't and lie to the whole world about it."

Ginny's heart lurched at the comment. "Maybe she had a reason. What would you do if I ever lied to you?" she asked.

Draco's eyebrows creased in thought. "That would depend on what you lied about. Why?"

The lurch in Ginny's heart had increased and now began to hurt. Ginny's had flew to her heart and she clenched her chest. This was the time to tell him the truth. "I…" she tried to speak but the pain had grown so quickly and so intense she couldn't ignore it. Ginny didn't know what was going on.

Draco was starting to panic because Ginny looked like she was in a lot of pain but he didn't know what to do. He placed his hands on her shoulders and could feel her trembling. "Ginny?" he said urgently. "What's wro...?"

Before Draco could finish his sentence, Ginny slipped from his grip and collapsed onto the floor.

Draco's automatic response was to get help. "MARTIN! SARAH!" he screamed, "THE LIBRARY!"

Draco crouched next to Ginny but didn't touch her because he didn't know if it would hurt her even more or make the situation worse. All he could do was call her name and hope she would wake up.

* * *

Draco's POV

I remember Martin and Sarah running into the room, but after that everything is kind of in pieces. I know Mother came in at some time and took me out of the library while people in white coats came into our house and took Ginny away. I remember only seeing her face and it was very pale while she was lying deathly still on the stretcher.

I wanted to go with them but Mother and Father told me to stay at home with Martin and Sarah. With them disappearing into the flames in the fireplace I was left with nothing but my worries and confusion. That's why I'm now sitting on the lounge in front of the fireplace waiting for them to come home.

There is this very weird feeling in my stomach and it is annoying me immensely. It feels like there's cold wind blowing inside there all hollow and chaotic and I just can't sit still. I also hated the feeling useless and stupid when Ginny was lying on the floor in pain. The Grandfather clock in the room begins to chime signaling that it is now 6 o'clock. This is usually when Sarah tells us it's time for Ginny to go home. I wonder if Ginny is well enough to go home now. I hope it's nothing bad. I hope she gets well soon. I hope I can see her again next Saturday. I hope mother comes home soon so I can ask her what had happened. I hope this never happens again. I hope Ginny never leaves me all alone.

* * *

End of Chapter Six. Thank you for reading and I hope you review.


	7. Fortune Misfortune

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

**Eleoopy** – I too think it is rather hard to be someone you are not since I've tried it as well and it never lasts because you're true self is eventually revealed. But it's hard because once you start the lie it's pretty hard to tell people that you were lying to then all along. It's good to know you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ayumi-dono**– Draco will find out about Ginny's real identity and you'll just have to wait for it. How Draco will react is still a mystery. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**JoJo** – I think you're really beginning to have an understanding of what Draco is like in my story and I'm so happy. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Purus.flere**– when Draco finds out I believe shock of a lifetime is an understatement. I won't say anymore and just let you think about it and slowly wait for what I have planned. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Unknown-Ruler **– Glad you're enjoying the story and thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Feedlesteex** – yes. Draco is a big attention-lover and I think even more so when it comes to Ginny's attention. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Dracomio** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**FireRedRose** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**ERMonkey****, Burner of Cookies **– Yes, it is her heart. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Rainpuddle13** – The COS will be a bit hard to explain but I'm hoping it will work out. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kneh13** – though it wasn't Ginny's idea to lie, going along with it is just as bad. That's what I believe and I think Draco will have a right to be extremely mad when he finds out. Hope it won't be a let down though. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Nychick8990** – I'm so happy to know you liked how I explained the whole first year but not word for word, I didn't know how else to do it but now I know it's acceptable so I'm really happy. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**VoicesWithin** – I don't think it will be possible to ignore that Ginny is a Weasley especially when Draco hates them so much. I'll have something worked out though. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**TheEvilMusician**- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Death Immortalitis **– I don't know who you are and it's annoying me. Don't tell me though I will find out eventually. Your old pen name was bright and cheery eh? I'll go and check. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ashley09** – yes, Draco does know about her disease but didn't know it was what caused her to faint. Virginia was commonly used because Ginny is mostly an abbreviation for Virginia. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**BabyRose129** – No one can tell that they are engaged is kind of explained in the second of third chapter. It's just that thing about their fathers being rivals and all. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Anna **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Samara Morgan-ring **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Morgan** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**CrMeina**- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Aj** – I'm trying to make each chapter about the same length but I'm failing at it miserably. I don't know if future chapter will get longer it just depends on what it happening in the chapter. I tend to write more in a chapter when the action is more heated and it's not the case right now so that chapters are a bit shorter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**BabyPan**– I don't remember saying Ginny will have a crush on Harry but I won't tell you about my plans for Ginny and Harry. Top secret until I write it and post it. And as to will Ginny still love Draco, I think you have your answer as you read more if my story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Angelsweets** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
Beauty Eclipsed – a cure will take a long time to find. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Darcy16** – Hey, it's good to hear from you again. I'm really glad that you looked at my story even though it's not really your type of story and am even happier to know you are enjoying it. Than you for putting me in your Fav Author list and thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Jade Summers **– I think you'll have to prepared for a lot of little heart breaks in this story since I've put it under angst. Everything always turns out alright but it's the process in between that's sad. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Madison27** – So many questions that will be answered in the up coming chapters so I won't answer them and keep you in suspense. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**HappiGoLucki616** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Telpe**** Nar Roccar **– All will be revealed shortly. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ang3l666** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Oobleck**- It's nice to hear from you again. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter Seven – Fortune Misfortune 

"Speaking"

Thinking

* * *

Ginny was admitted into Hospital for a few days and everyone had visited her at one time or another, however Draco was the only one who went in everyday to keep her company. The healers were still trying to figure the full extent of what had happened therefore they refused to let Ginny go home incase something happens again. 

Draco was walking down the hall heading for his daily visit to Ginny and was carrying a book in his hand. He knocked on the door and waited for Ginny's approval to step inside.

"How are you feeling today, Ginny?" Draco asked as he sat down on a chair next to the bed.

Ginny was propped up by pillows and gave him a big smile. "I'm fine, Draco. You really don't have to come in everyday so see me you know."

Draco smiled back. "I know, but I like coming in. It lets me get out of the house, plus I haven't told you everything that happened at school yet."

Ginny decided not to press the issue further since Draco was very willing to come in and she didn't mind. Ginny noticed the book in his hand and asked him what it was. Draco placed the book onto Ginny's lap and let her look at it herself. It was the book he had picked out for her a few days ago. Ginny ran her fingers over the title while Draco began talking.

"I thought you'd get bored so I brought it for you."

"Thank you," Ginny said barely audible. The book had reminded her of the fact that she was still lying to Draco about who she was. She owed it to him to as least tell him the truth instead of him finding out some other way. But she was scared and didn't know how to say it. Ginny was busy musing about her dilemma that she didn't even hear Draco calling her name. Draco had to shake her to get her attention.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" he asked sincerely concerned.

Ginny smiled meekly. "Yeah, just a bit sick of being stuck in this room that's all."

"Alright, but speak up if you're not feeling well," he said.

Ginny nodded. The day progressed as usual as Draco spoke more about Hogwarts and Ginny decided to worry about the problem after she left the hospital.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny's Healers asked Molly Weasley and Serena Malfoy to come into the hospital to discuss Ginny's condition. 

Serena arrived at the hospital with Martin and Draco and while she headed over to the Healers office she told Martin to take Draco to visit Ginny. Serena entered the room and saw that Molly was already there waiting with Healer Janine Matthews. Janine Matthews was one of the two head healers that were in charge of Ginny's case. She had shoulder length sandy brown hair and was an attractive young woman. She had been working with Ginny ever since her intern year and was determined to get Ginny well.

"Sorry I'm late," Serena apologized.

"Not at all Lady Malfoy, we just arrived ourselves," Molly answered.

Serena smiled at Molly and sat down on a chair in front of the Healer.

"Well seeing as we are all here I'll get started then," Healer Matthews began. "I asked you both in today because we've discovered the reason behind what caused Ginny's pre-heart failure the other day."

Hearing this, Molly and Serena listened very intently as to not miss anything.

"It appears that there has been a gradual increase of pressure on Ginny's heart valves and the pressure had happened to reach its peak the other day. This caused Ginny's heart to go into pre-failure mode and that's why she experienced the pain and fainted."

Healer Matthews gave Molly and Serena a few minutes to digest the information she had told them.

"How is her condition now?" Molly asked worriedly.

"We've managed to lower the pressure buildup so Ginny isn't in any immediate danger; however we would like to keep her here for a few more days so we can monitor how she's reacting to the treatment."

Molly and Serena both let out s sigh of relief.

"I've heard from Ginny that she's received her letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry," Healer Matthew enquired.

Molly smiled. "Yes, and she's very excited to go."

Healer Matthews smiled sadly before she spoke. "I'm afraid the other Healers and I don't recommend that Ginny attend schooling that is so far away from St. Mungo's."

"Why is that?" Serena asked.

"Ginny's condition requires constant monitoring and though Hogwarts has a very skilled and well experienced Healer on its premises, one Healer alone cannot handle so many children and care for Ginny's special needs at the same time. We advise that Ginny stay close to home where our team of Healers can care for her special situation. We have after all handled her condition for all these years and have the most understanding of it."

"We understand Healer Matthews," Serena replied. "We'll make sure Ginny stays close to home so she can be cared for."

"But Lady Malfoy," Molly protested. "Where will Ginny gain her education?"

"Not to worry dear, I'll hire Ginny a personal teacher."

"But the costs involved…" Molly began but was silenced by Serena.

"Nothing matters more than Ginny's health."

* * *

Healer Steven Wallace was the other Head Healer in charge of Ginny's case. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair and wore a pair of fashionable spectacles. He had been assigned to Ginny's case on his first year as a fully qualified Medi-Wizard and had been caring for Ginny ever since. Healer Wallace had just come back from a conference held in Scotland and was currently in Ginny's room talking to her and Draco about the fun he had. 

There was a knock on the door before Healer Matthews and Serena walked in.

"Steven," Healer Matthews said surprised. "When did you come back?"

Steven smiled. "Hello Janine. I came back just now actually. I wanted to come and visit Ginny before I went to see you." Steven saw Lady Malfoy and smiled at her. "Hello Lady Malfoy."

"Did you have a nice time at the conference, Healer Wallace?" Serena asked.

"Yes. It was very beneficial."

"That's good to hear. I'd love to stay and chat but it's getting late so Draco and I best be leaving." Serena motioned for Draco to come with her.

Draco stood up form his seat reluctantly but told Ginny he'd be back tomorrow.

"Good bye Steven, Janine," Draco said before he left with his Grandmother. After Serena and Draco were out of sight, Molly walked into the room and gave Ginny a big hug. Molly sat in the seat next to Ginny's bed while Steven and Janine stood next to her.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked.

Molly squeezed her daughter's hand before she poke. "I'm afraid you won't be able to go to Hogwarts this year, Ginny."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

Janine decided she should answer this question so she sat on the other side of Ginny's bed. "You see Ginny, we've discovered that there are some problems with your heart and for us to take care of you, you have to stay at home."

"How long do I have to stay at home for then?"

"We're not sure yet," Steven answered. "But we'll tell you as soon as we know. Is that alright, Ginny?"

There was a sad look on Ginny's face while she nodded in understanding. "Mum," She said sadly, "Can I not tell Draco the truth since I'm not going to Hogwarts anymore?"

"Oh Ginny," Molly said while she pulled her daughter into a hug. "You can do whatever you want to."

Steven and Janine decided it was time for them to leave so that mother and daughter could have their time to talk. While walking down the hall way, Janine let out a big sigh.

"What's the matter?" Steven asked.

Janine gave him a small smile. "I was just thinking about the relationship between Ginny and Draco."

"Their arranged marriage," Steven said understandingly,

"Just image how much pressure Ginny has on her with keeping up another identity and I wouldn't be surprised if it was what caused her condition to worsen. It's just not healthy for a young girl. And speaking of Ginny's condition, I better fill you in on what has happened."

Steven kept his eye on Janine and had a lopsided smile on his face.

"What?" Janine said a bit defensively.

Steven shook his head. "Nothing, it's just you really care about Ginny don't you?"

Janine smiled softly. "Of course I do. We've been treating her for years now and I know we're not supposed to get too attached to our patients but Ginny's so lovely. I just can't help it."

Steven nodded his head agreeing. "I totally understand."

* * *

Ginny was released from the hospital a few days after she was told she could not attend Hogwarts, and though she was disappointed, she was also relieved because she didn't have to tell Draco her secret. Ginny was able to enjoy the rest of Draco's holidays with him and was free from any worries. On the afternoon of Draco's birthday, a special letter arrived at Malfoy Manor. 

Lucius called Draco into his office and told him to sit down. He handed a letter from Hogwarts to Draco and sat quietly as he watched his son's reaction.

"I got on the team," Draco whispered incredulously.

Lucius inwardly smiled. The letter was from Hogwarts informing Draco that he had made in onto the Slytherin Quiditch team as their seeker. Lucius was so proud.

Draco was smiling broadly while looking at the letter again. He looked up and saw the faintest of smiles on his father's lips.

"Now go tell your mother," Lucius said. Draco nodded his head and dashed out of the room to look for his Mother and Ginny.

He found them both in his room.

"I'm the new seeker for Slytherin," He said immediately.

"Congratulations," Ginny said happily.

"I'm so proud of you," Narcissa said and kissed Draco on his temple. She then brought something from behind her back and handed it to him. It was his Quiditch uniform Narcissa had secretly made for him. "Why don't you go try on your birthday present," Narcissa suggested.

Draco took the uniform excitedly and went into his bathroom. Meanwhile Narcissa was called away to attend to some business. Draco stepped out of the bathroom proudly dressed in his uniform.

"Where did mother go?" he asked.

"She was called away from a minute but she'll be back soon." Ginny then walked up to Draco and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Draco."

Draco whispered a thank you and blushed. He thought Ginny had forgotten about his birthday because of all that she had been through in the hospital and about the news that she wasn't able to attend Hogwarts. "So what do you think?" he asked while stretching out his arms.

"You look so cute," she said.

Draco frowned. "You mean dashingly handsome right?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes, I meant _dashingly handsome_."

Narcissa walked in at that moment and clasped her hands together. "Oh Draco, you look so cute!"

Draco huffed indignantly while Ginny muffle her giggles.

"However," Narcissa continued, "I think it's a little big around the shoulders and probably the torso. Draco, go change so I can tell some house elf's to alter it."

"Yes mother," Draco said and went back into the bathroom.

* * *

End of Chapter Seven. Thank you for reading and I hope you review. 

AN: Sorry about the short chapter. Started Uni this week and it's been a bit busy. I'll try to write more once I've setteld into Semester two.


	8. Promises xSecond Yearx

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

**Rainpuddle13** – Running away from a problem is easier than facing it and Ginny's chosen the easy way out. There will be rough times ahead but that's what makes it the more interesting, right? Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Aj** – Draco will know about the secret eventually and Ginny will attend Hogwarts but not just yet. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Nychick8990** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ayumi-dono** – All will be revealed as the story progresses. You're thinking about it so quickly I don't think I can keep up with writing the story. Sorry I can't directly answer your questions because it will ruin the story but I'm really happy that you are so excited to know. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Oobleck89** – It's not exactly the marriage that caused Ginny's attack, it was finding out that the people she loved hate each other. It was also a gradually build up to the attack and the pressure of telling Draco her secret was like the icing on the cake that made the attack come about. I hope that makes sense. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Beauty Eclipsed** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Jade Summers** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kneh13** – Telling someone a secret is easier said than done. Living stressfully but happy or unhappy and without stress will have to be Ginny's choice. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Lily Malfoy13** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Carcy16** – It means a lot to me knowing I have portrayed them at their age. I was rather worried about that because I really don't know how 11 year olds think. Thank you for that and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Lilcykomonkey** – the truth will be revealed eventually. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Madison27** – Glad you enjoyed how I have portrayed Draco. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**JoJo** – Adults are mostly unaware of how their children feel on matters. Seeing as they are already engaged show that they don't really care what they think on the matter, but it's not that bad yet. As for the doctor thing, they're not that young and when I said beautiful, I meant in a conventionally way and not a drop dead gorgeous way. Sorry, if I didn't wrote that very clearly. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Purus.flere** – I don't think it will be very likely that Draco will connect the dots since there hasn't really been any indication that Ginny is a Weasley besides the red hair and I'm sure there are some other people with red hair out there. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**ForeverAnAngel**– you'll have wait and see what Draco will do when he finds out. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Sam.86 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**FemmeDraconis**– There will be a twist for the chamber of secrets and that will be revealed soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**DanielLover00** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Choco88** – Yeah, the last chapter was kind of a filler but it was necessary to explain how Ginny won't be going to Hogwarts. Hopefully the next chapters will be better. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**BabyPan**– The Chambers will still happen but will be a little bit different. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Rednight****-rider **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**FlyingPinkRhinos** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**VoicezWithin** – glad to hear you liked the little humor I added in. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Feedlesteex** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Molly789** – how Chamber of Secrets will turn out in this story will soon be revealed. Draco has asked about Ginny's family but I didn't write it because it's not that important just yet and as for Ginny's red hair. I'm sure there are some other people with red hair in the wiarding community and plus, everyone said that Ginny was from Ireland. Draco has no reason to think that everyone is lying to him. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Cc **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kat-tea **– It' great to hear you enjoyed The Source but I'm sorry to say that there will not be a sequel. I didn't write Ginny meeting Harry in this story because I don't think it's really that important. I'm mainly focusing on the development of Draco and Ginny's relationship. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Cat **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Lirie**** Halliwell **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**HappiGoLucki616** – I doubt everyone on is reading my story but it would be nice if they did. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Chelle** – I'm happy that you enjoyed The Source and I hope you enjoy this story just as much. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Prongslette** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter Eight – Promises

"Speaking"

Thinking

* * *

September the first was approaching quickly and both Draco and Ginny knew it was soon time for Draco to go to Hogwarts again. It was the last Saturday for the two to spend together and it was spent quietly sitting at the window seat looking out at the large garden of Malfoy Manor.

Ginny's sudden coughing broke the peaceful silence and Draco moved closer to pat her back hoping it would help.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Draco asked after the coughing has stopped.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, it's just the side effects of the medicine," she said softly.

Draco looked into Ginny's brown eyes and missed the twinkle he used to see in them. As the days progressed he noticed Ginny had become more and more depressed. He knew that she had desperately wanted to go to Hogwarts this year and assumed not going was making her upset. There was, however, more to Ginny's sad mood than simply not being able to attend Hogwarts.

* * *

Ginny's POV

I looked into Draco's eyes and knew that I couldn't hold in the tears for very long. There was so much that wasn't going right. I wanted to go to Hogwarts so much this year but now I can't. I wanted to tell everyone about Draco and I, but have found out that he and my brothers are sworn enemies. I don't want to lie to him about who I am, but I can't find the courage to tell him the truth. He hasn't even left the house yet and I'm already worried that all the evil my brothers have told me about might harm him. I don't want him to get hurt. Everything's a mess and I don't like it. I just want it all to go away.

Tears are running down my cheeks now and my vision blurs. I feel Draco's arms wrap around me and his hand gently guide my head to rest on his shoulder. I clutch his robes tightly and bury my head into the crook of his neck. I want this all to me a terrible nightmare and when I wake up everything to be how it used to be. No worries no problems.

I've calmed down to sniffles and my grip on his robes have loosened. I can feel Draco's hand rubbing my back and amazingly, it does help.

"It's alright, Ginny," he says softly into my ear. "You can still go to Hogwarts next year."

I shake my head, which still rests on his shoulder. "It's not that," I say.

"Then what is it?"

"I've heard about you-know-who. He's come back and has recently attacked at Hogwarts. I'm scared you'll get hurt."

He chuckles. He _chuckles_ at the fact that I was worrying about him. I lean back and glare at him.

"Is that what you've been worrying your little head off about?" he asks amusingly.

I'm still frowning while I nod. Draco takes my hands into his and gives me a warm smile. I couldn't frown at him anymore.

"I will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts," Draco reassures me. "If it wasn't then father wouldn't be letting me go back this year."

It was true, but I still couldn't help worrying. Ron has been telling me about his adventures with Harry Potter and they sound very real and dangerous. With three headed dogs, big trolls running around the place and he-who-must-not-be-named resurrected, who wouldn't worry.

Draco squeezes my hands. "Don't worry, Ginny," he said. "I'll come back at Christmas all in one piece. I promise."

I hold out my right hand and extend my pinky finger. "You Pinky swear?" I ask.

Draco smiles broadly and hooks his left pinky finger onto mine. "I Pinky swear."

I feel better knowing that Draco has Pinky swore to come back at Christmas because no one ever breaks a pinky swear. 

* * *

Draco's POV

Time has gone by so quickly and it's back to Hogwarts for me today. Ginny's not sending me off at King's cross station this time because she has to go into hospital for a check up. She didn't however, fail to give me a very tight hug this morning and remind me of the promise I made to her. Like I could ever forget.

We headed into Diagon alley earlier today to get some things for school and who should I see there than damned Potter, Weasel and know it all Granger. I swear Potter can't even go out without being on the front page of the Daily Profit. So he's the boy-who-lived. Big deal. I wanted to go and annoy them but Pansy Parkinson and her father beat me to it. Looking at the exchange in Flourish and Bolts from upstairs was not as satisfying but it was better than nothing. Mr. Parkinson and Weasel's father were giving each other subtle threats that were rather amusing to witness. There was also a little brown haired girl with them who stuck up for Potter but ended up being teased by Parkinson. Potter's little girlfriend. I'll remember that. Granger also naturally had to put in a smart ass remark on behalf of Potter. You'd think the-boy-who-lived could speak for himself. It all ended too quickly though, as it was time to leave or the Hogwarts express would leave.

The train ride to Hogwarts was not as satisfying since Potter and Weasel were missing from the train. Strange. I saw them getting ready for school so they should have been there. Blaise and Bell told me about their holiday and gave me some souvenirs they brought. They had a very exciting summer just like I did. The topic of Voldemort arising could not be avoided between us. Both Blaise and Bell's parents are also involved with the Dark Lord in one way or another but just like me, they don't want anything to with him.

The sorting ceremony was rather boring. More students were sorted in Gryffindor this year and I found out that the one from Flourish and bolts was Granger's little cousin. Potter and Weasel were also no where to be seen. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Gildory Lockhart or something like that. Looks like a great big sissy if you ask me. Overall, a rather uneventful start to the school year but I'm hoping it will get more interesting or I might just die of boredom.

* * *

Ginny's private teacher was a rather old man with spectacles, a beard and a stern face. He was hired to educate Ginny in all the fields required for a first year magical student. Potions, charms, transfiguration, Defense against the darks arts and everything else.

It had been agreed on that schooling for Ginny will run as similar to that of Hogwarts as possible. Classes will run from 1st September to mid December and then she will have a two weeks holiday just like Draco. Classes will then resume after Christmas and end when Hogwarts does. Lessons were organized to run at Malfoy Manor because of the convenience of room space available and because of this, a private portkey was especially ordered for Ginny to travel between the Burrow and Malfoy Manor. The portkey at Malfoy Manor was placed in the main living room and was a small metal ornament placed in a box. The portkey at the burrow was also an ornament in a box and was placed in Ginny's bedroom.

Every weekday morning Ginny would portkey to Malfoy Manor and head to a room dedicated for her lessons. She would spend the next seven hours there with a morning tea and lunch break in between. After class she would then portkey home and return the following morning. On Saturdays, Ginny would again travel to Malfoy Manor to accompany Serena and Narcissa Malfoy in their Lady like activities. Gardening, embroidery, interior design, floristry and anything else they fancied.

Ginny's busy schedule made her less bored compared to last year when Draco was away and also helped her to forget that she still had a big secret hidden from him.

* * *

_Dear Father_

_Something has begun to stir in Hogwarts. 'The chamber of secrets has opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.' has been written on the school wall with a petrified cat underneath the message. _

_Draco_

This letter from Draco arrived yesterday and Lucius sat in his study contemplating the matter. He knew something would happen at Hogwarts but never thought it would be something like this. He picked up a quill and began to write a reply.

_Draco_

_Remain at school this Christmas and find out as much as you can about the chamber of secrets. Remember to keep your eyes on Harry Potter and inform me of any new information._

_Father_

Draco scrunched the letter up and threw it into the fireplace heatedly. He was in the common room with Blaise and Bell studying because his grades had to be improved or his father would go crazy. He was in no mood to study now so he just slumped into the sofa broodingly. Blaise and Belle looked at him with puzzled faces but decided to let him cool off a bit first. After a moment Draco spoke up himself.

"I have to stay for Christmas," he said with disappointment evident in his voice.

Bell got up from her position on the floor and sat next to Draco on the sofa. She understood that Draco would be extremely bored if he had to stay at school by himself. She and Blaise had planned to go home for Christmas just like Draco had. But now Draco had to stay all by himself if she and Blaise left.

"If you like, I can stay for Christmas with you," she suggested.

"Yeah," Blaise chipped in, "I'll stay too."

Draco gave them a small smile. "Thanks guys. I'll go mad if I stay here alone."

"It's bound to be interesting if all three of us stay," Blaise said with a snaky grin on his face.

Draco smirked. "Well I better go up and write my father a reply. I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco got up from his seat and lazily grabbed his pile of books and papers. He slowly ascended the stairs with a very heavy air of disappointment that Blaise and Bell couldn't miss.

"He seems awfully disappointed." Bell commented after Draco was out of sight.

"Yes," Blaise agreed, "A bit too disappointed if you ask me. I never thought he missed his home so much."

Bell simply shrugged her shoulders and returned to her studies as did Blaise.

* * *

_Dearest Ginny_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry that my first promise to you has to be broken. Father has instructed to remain at school for Christmas this year and as much as I don't want to, I must. There are things at Hogwarts he wants me to do for him but I won't tell you the details because they are not important. Please don't worry. I'm fine and am safe. Merry Christmas and I'll see you soon. I swear I will. _

_Yours Truly, Draco_

Draco folded the letter up neatly and started to write a return letter to his father.

_Dear Father_

_I will find out as much as I can about the situation at Hogwarts. Enclosed is a letter I hope you can give to Ginny for me. I know I'm not allowed to send her letters while I'm at school but I broke a promise I made to her and I need to apologize. I wish you and Mother a Merry Christmas._

_Draco_

Lucius held the letter in his hands and couldn't decide on whether to give the letter to Ginny or not. Narcissa walked in and let out a sigh.

"Why is it such a hard decision to make?" she asked.

"Because this letter proves he is turning weak."

Narcissa shook her head. "He's not weak, Lucius. He's a romantic just like his father."

"I am not romantic." Lucius protested.

Narcissa smirked. "Do I need to remind you of our honeymoon? Rose petals, Champaign, sitting on the beach under the stars…"

"Alright," Lucius said desperately trying to get his wife to stop. "So I know how to set the mood."

Narcissa smiled and took the letter for Ginny out of her husband's hands. "I'll give it to Ginny tomorrow."

* * *

End of Chapter Eight. Thank you for reading and I hope you review.

AN: I'm terribly sorry about the extremely long wait, it's just I've been having some problems with how I want to write out the many years of Draco and Ginny's life. I've figured it out now so I think I'll give you all a brief explanation.

Firstly, I'm going to be following the books as best as I can so I don't really want to rewrite everything. That means you can all safely assume that my story follows the book unless I state otherwise. Like in this chapter, the chamber of secrets is still happening but I have replaced Ginny with another girl so that it can happen. I know it's not much of a twist but it's not the juice of my story so I'm not going to wasn't time on that.

Secondly, since I don't want to write out everything that J.K Rowling did, I won't be writing much about Draco's life at school. I know this would mean that time will fly rather quickly in this story but I really don't have any ideas for his school days that are any different to the books. But if I do come up with something then I'll write it.

Thirdly, I am mainly concentrating on Draco and Ginny's developing relationship so I'm really not that interested in Draco's school life, Harrry Potter or even Voldemort. Though, I am adding more about Voldemort than I would like because it is the main story line behind the Harry Potter story and I can't scrap it. Plus it would make the story more interesting.

I hope this will help any questions you may have after reading this rather late and possibly confusing chapter. If there are still any questions feel free to ask me. I'm more than happy to help readers understand what I am writing.

Thank you for reading and once again, my apologies for the very long wait.


	9. Lean on Me

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

**Lirie**** Halliwell **– Ginny will be home schooled for a few years but not necessarily for all seven years. I'm also trying to update as soon as possible but life has been kind of busy so it has been taking a lot longer, sorry about that. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Zuvalupa** - Thank you for reading and reviewing  
**Lillian-is-fickle **– Glad you like my L/N bits. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Mell8** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**FireRedRose**- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**NightBlossom** – I'll write even more about what happens in Malfoy Manor just for you then. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kittybro**- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Chelle** – I'm relieved to know that you don't mind me not writing about Draco's school days. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**ERMonkey****, Burner of Cookies **– No, the replacement isn't Luna. It is Hermione's cousin. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kneh13** – I never knew that if you broke a pinky swear you would break the other person's pinky. But now that I know, I'll store it away from future reference hehe. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**DramaQueen999 **– I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Darcy16 **– I'm thrilled you like the pinky swear thing I put in. I thought I should put something childish in there, and I remember doing that when I was young too. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Rednight****-rider **– I'll try to update sooner. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Lady Felton1 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**ParvisSira**– Happy to know you like my portrayal of Luis and Narcissa. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Jade Summers **– I hope you don't stress out too much in your hectic month. I'll hear from you when you get back then. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**GoldHeartSilverTears**- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Madison27 **– I think they're cute together as well so I know exactly what you mean. I'm also extremely happy that you can feel that from my writing. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Profs.KrysCass**– I know I wouldn't stand rewriting Draco's school years any more that you can sit there and re read it so it works out for the both of us then. Glad you enjoyed The Source and I hope you continue to enjoy this story too. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Tulzdavampslayer** – I'm going to take my time making them grow up. I'm goning to write every year of their life and not just suddenly jump from now to when they are sixteen. Thought I did skip from age 5-6 to 10-11, I won't do it again. Hope you will enjoy it that way and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**JoJo**– Ginny requires special medical attention so a house elf wouldn't be appropriate. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Felton118 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**BabyPan** – since the Parkinson Family taunted Harry then Lucius didn't give them the diary. This is explained more in this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Sunflour** – Nice suggestion, but I've kind of already got other plans to how Draco will find out because I need more time for their relationship to develop. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**FemmeDraconis** – I was rather stressed while writing the last chapter because I knew I was taking a long time plus I had school matters to deal with. I'm hoping it will take lesser time to write now, but it seems life doesn't want me to. I have a lot of things happening at the moment so it might take longer to upload chapters. I know that's a crap excuse so I'll try my best. You don't have to worry about Lucius interfering with Ginny and Draco's relationship because there's always Serena Malfoy there. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ayumi-dono** – I agree the last chapter wasn't one of my best. The chamber of secrets actually happens with someone other than Ginny. This will be explained in this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Cancan27** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Aj**- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Jade Nicole **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Hilary** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Oobleck89 **– Glad you understand everything now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Hello Kitty Girl **– Thank you for reading and reviewing The Source. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one too. I'm not American, I'm Australian.  
**Kahness** – Glad you liked my Narcissa and Lucius part. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Eleoopy**– I imagine a lot of the pureblooded families are rather traditional families and keep with the lady like activities. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Magic Crystal Rose** – I don't think Ron and Harry would feel very comfortable with turning into Blaise and Bell since one of them will have to become a girl. So no, they will still become Crabbe and Goyle. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**AMY **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**CheesieCake** – you'll have to wait for the time when Draco finds out about Ginny and wait to see his reaction. Glad you like hoe I have portrayed Draco and his Father. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter Nine – Lean on Me 

"Speaking"

Thinking

* * *

Summer break finally arrived for the students of Hogwarts and Draco waited agonizingly on the Hogwarts train, wishing it would hurry up and arrive at Kings Cross station. The year had ended interestingly enough with Harry Potter once again being the hero and saving the day. It turns out that Granger's little cousin Elisa Green had been the one to open the chamber of secrets and Tom Riddle, Voldemort's real name, was hiding in a diary that the Parkinson's had deliberately slipped to Elisa Green. However there was not enough evidence to charge them. 

Draco had written a letter to his father with a detailed account of what had happened. Though it was supposed to be a secret, Draco had his ways of finding things out. If the famous trio could do it, he could too. Draco knew that even though he had already told his father about what had happened in a letter, he knew his father would want him to tell the story again.

Sitting in the compartment of the train with Blaise and Belle, Draco was lost in his own thoughts. Running his fingers over the shiny surface of his pocket watch, Draco was itching to open it and look at the photo of Ginny. He didn't have to though, because if he closed his eyes he could picture her face just as well. Draco was shook out of his thoughts by Blaise kicking his leg.

"Ow! What was that," Draco growled while reaching hand down to rub his leg.

Blaise smirked at his friend. "And I thought you were dead," he teased.

Bell smiled and went to sit next to Draco. "Is something bothering you, Draco?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

Bell gave Draco a skeptical look. "You seem to be zoning out a lot these fast few days."

Draco smiled. Bell reminded him of Ginny a lot sometimes and was a subconscious reason why he liked her a bit more than Blaise. She cared a lot about both he and Blaise and could be like a pestering sister at times but was comfortable to be around most of the time. Unable to go home during the Christmas break, Draco was very glad that his two best friends had stayed with him. They also ended up finding out the most interesting things. He was really going to miss them during summer.

"I'm fine," Draco answered. "So, are you two doing anything interesting this summer?"

"Nope," Blaise answered. "I'm going to die of boredom. Especially when all four of my sister's are going to be home all summer with me too. Talk about torture."

Bell laughed. "They can't be that bad, can they?"

Blaise scoffed. "You want to come over and see for yourself." Blaise's face suddenly lit up. "Yeah, why don't you two come over some time during summer?"

Draco smiled. "Sounds good."

"I'm game," Bell answered.

"Great. I'll owl you both then."

* * *

Walking briskly up the stairs to the main door of Malfoy Manor, Draco was in no hurry to get inside and be forced by his father to retell the accounts of the school year. Today was a weekday so Draco knew Ginny would not be at the Manor. Wanting to place some personal items in his rooms before greeting his father, Draco walked up the stair painstakingly slowly because talking to his father about school would take hours and he knew he would not enjoy it. 

Rounding the corner at the top of the stairs, a figure bumped right into Draco.

"Watch where you're going!" Draco yelled, thinking it was a house elf. Looking up he was surprised to see Ginny looking up at him with shock.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" he asked with excitement. Ginny smiled broadly at him after getting over the shock of being screamed at in Malfoy Manor.

"I had private lessons with professor Wimble," she explained.

Draco couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He was not expecting to see Ginny today and was absolutely stunned and extremely happy at the same time. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Draco quickly pulled Ginny into a near by closet and shut the door.

"What are you doing, Draco?" Ginny asked with concern.

"Shh…I don't want Martin to find me just yet," Draco whispered.

"Why?" Ginny whispered back.

Draco gave Ginny a lopsided grin. "Because when he finds me I'll be forced to go see Father and talk about boring stuff. I would really prefer to spend time with you since I haven't seen you for so long."

Ginny's heart fluttered at Draco's sweet words. She too had missed him and was so happy to see him today. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you so much," She whispered into his ear.

Draco hugged Ginny tighter and relished the warmth of her body. "I missed you too."

Minutes ticked by and they kept a hold of each other. Draco noticed that he had grown a bit taller during this year because Ginny was resting her cheek on his shoulder rather than resting her chin on it like she did last year. Draco pulled back and looked at into Ginny's eyes. The closet was dark but there were cracks that allowed some light to shine in. Ginny's face had more defined features now, with a longer face, prominent cheek bones and slightly pointy chin. Though some of her features had changed, she still had her cute button nose, big round eyes and the most beautiful smile.

Seeing how beautiful she was, Draco didn't even notice he was leaning forward and kissed her on the cheek. The door yanked open at that moment and both Martin and Sarah stood outside. Ginny blushed and stepped out if the closed with Draco close behind.

"Come, Ginny," Sarah said gently. "You're expected at home." Sarah placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and guided her down the stairs. Ginny looked back over her shoulder at Draco with sad eyes until eye contact was lost.

"Sir is expecting you in the study, Master Draco," said Martin. Draco let out a long sigh before heading towards the study.

* * *

Saturday morning arrived quickly and Draco waited excitedly for Ginny to arrive. As soon as she arrived in the lounge room via her portkey, Draco grabbed her hand and was dragging her somewhere. On the way to their destination, they ran pass Narcissa and Lucius. 

"Mother, Father," Draco said quickly without stopping.

"Good morning Aunt Nissa, Uncle Malfoy," Ginny greeted quickly while trying to keep up with Draco's steps.

Once they were out of sight, Lucius frowned while Narcissa smiled.

Draco had dragged Ginny out into the large garden of Malfoy Manor because it was during this time of the year that all the flowers were in bloom. Draco knew Ginny loved lively colors and the garden was a mass of bright colors and fragrant scents. Like everything else in Malfoy Manor, the Malfoy garden housed all the best and most beautiful flowers known to man kind. Arranged artistically around the grounds it was a magnificent sight to behold. Ginny had seen Malfoy garden in bloom before, but for some reason, this year it was especially beautiful.

Walking down the path, Ginny gazed in awe at the blossoming flowers. This year, the colors were richer, the fragrant more sweet and the flowers more in bloom. Ginny turned around to tell Draco just how beautiful she thought the garden was this year and was surprised to be presented with a blooming red rose with a butterfly perched atop.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise." Draco said while holding the rose in front of him.

Ginny smiled and accepted the rose gently so the butterfly wouldn't fly away too soon. "You're forgiven."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Draco and Ginny lay on the grass on top of a small hill that over looked the garden. The red rose lay between them on the ground and the butterfly had long ago flown away, but had brought back a group of other butterflies that flew amongst the flowers. 

Draco was lying on his side, facing Ginny and desperately holding in his laughter.

"It's not funny," Ginny protested. "Mr. Olivander had to go to St. Mungo's with a concussion and when I came back again, he made me test the wand outside his shop."

Draco couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Ginny frowned and could only wait fro Draco to stop. After Draco had calmed down, he noticed the look on Ginny's face and took her hand into his.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less amazing from you," He said genuinely.

"It wasn't amazing, it was embarrassing," Ginny argued.

Draco smiled. "Embarrassing to you maybe, but amazing to those who were looking in."

Ginny couldn't stop the smile from gracing her face.

"Come on, "Draco said while getting up. "Let's go and see if the rest of the garden is this beautiful."

Draco helped Ginny up and held her hand while they walked further away from Malfoy Manor and deeper into the garden. Malfoy Manor only took up a small section of the land it was built on, and the rest was the garden. So entranced by the beauty of the garden Draco and Ginny didn't even notice that they were drifting very far from Malfoy Manor. The section of garden that had blossoming flowers wasn't very large, but still large enough to take a whole day to walk to the end of it and back again.

Only when Ginny tripped over a rock, did Draco realize just how far away they were from the Manor.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Ginny answered while dusting off her pants, but when she went to take a step she felt the pain. Ginny groaned and crouched down again to hold her ankle.

"I don't think I can walk, Draco?" Ginny said and started to panic. "How are we going to get back?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." Draco said, hoping it would calm Ginny down.

It only took Draco a few seconds to come up with an idea and so he moved to crouch in front of Ginny with his back facing her.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to piggy back you, so hop on."

"You can't. It's a very long walk," Ginny protested.

"Yes I can," Draco insisted. "I play Quidditch, Ginny. I'm sure I can handle carrying you back home. Now hop on."

Ginny was reluctant to, but still moved to wrap her arms around Draco's neck and he hooked his arms under her legs.

"Ready?" Draco asked. After hearing confirmation from Ginny, Draco stood up slowly and started walking back towards Malfoy Manor.

Draco could feel that Ginny was rather stiff because her back was straight and head was held high.

"Just relax, Ginny," Draco said.

"Am I heavy?" Ginny asked and still wouldn't loosen up.

Draco smiled. "You're light as a feather. Trust me, Ginny. I'll get us home."

Ginny relaxed a bit and rested her head on Draco's shoulder. "If you get tired, tell me."

"I will. Now tell me more about what Professor Wimble has taught you."

Relaxing onto Draco's back, Ginny began telling him all the things that she had learnt in her classes. Draco listened on and was satisfied with what Ginny was learning. He didn't want her to fall behind when she went to Hogwarts this year. He hoped beyond hope, that Ginny's condition would improve so she could join him at school.

The sun was setting and cast warm colors of red, orange, pink and purple on the horizon. Draco stopped in his tracks to look and turned his head to tell Ginny to look but notice she had dropped off to sleep. Readjusting her weight, Draco began walking again, but more carefully so he wouldn't wake Ginny up.

* * *

Back at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa and Serena were worrying about where Draco and Ginny were. It was way past the time for Ginny to go home and Molly had flooed to see what was taking her daughter so long to come back. Molly was mortified when they told her Ginny and Draco had not come back from their walk in the garden. But Serena had reassured her that Martin, Sarah and the house elf's were out looking for them and that Ginny could stay the night when she came back. 

Molly was sure that Serena was doing her best to look for her daughter and that Ginny wouldn't be in any danger. Though she still worried she allowed Serena to handle the situation and asked that she be contacted when Ginny was found.

Lucius lounged in his big chair and was reading the newspaper without a worry in the world. Narcissa was standing by the window that looked out onto the garden and kept checking if there was any sign of Draco and Ginny.

Serena sat in the sofa and frowned at her son. "Really, Lucius," Serena scolded. "I know you don't like Ginny but you could as least seem a little worried for them."

Lucius sighed and folded his paper up. "There is really no need to worry, Mother." He reasoned. "There is nothing dangerous in the Gardens so they will be fine. I also have faith that Draco is more that capable of protecting himself and his Fiancé."

"They're back," Narcissa said from the window and began heading for the door.

Serena wasn't far behind and rushed to the door to see how they were.

Draco stepped into the house with Ginny still sleeping on his back while Martin and Sarah were by his side.

"Draco, where have you been?" Narcissa said.

"Sarah, take Ginny up to her room," Serena instructed at the same time.

"Sh…don't wake Ginny up," Draco told them and everyone went quiet. "Mother, I'll take Ginny up to bed first and then I'll come down and explain."

Without waiting for an answer, Draco began walking up the stairs while everyone stood quietly still down stairs.

Lucius smirked and walked over to where everyone stood. "Like I said, Mother, I have total faith in Draco. He is after all a Malfoy." Lucius then turned around and headed towards his study.

* * *

End of Chapter Nine. Thank you for reading and I hope you review. 


	10. In Sickness and In Health

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

Sorry it took so long to update. I'm really trying my best. Your encouragement isn't going unnoticed. Thank you.

**Lirie**** Halliwell **– Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Feelesteex**– I know Draco was a tad too sweet in the last chapter so I'll try to tone it down a bit. Didn't even realize it until I re read the chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**ParvisSira** – Glad to hear you enjoy their progressing relationship. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**ERMonkey****, Burner of Cookies **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Zuvalupa**- Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Kittybro** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Ayumi-dono**– Ginny will see Draco in a new light soon and as for when her identity will be revealed, you'll just have to wait for that. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Kneh13** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Mars18 **– glad to know you like my nice Lucius. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Taekmkm**– I think the title was from a song. Not too sure though. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Jade Summers **– I'm trying my best to update ASAP. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Lilcykomonkey** – Sorry. Can't tell you when her secret will be revealed because I don't even know. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Tulzdavampireslayer**– It's good to know you won't mind my slow pace in making them grow up slowly. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Cancan27 **– Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Aj**– no action just yet, they are still young you know. Maybe when they get older. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**GoldHeartSilverTears**– Ginny will go to school eventually. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**CheesieCake**– glad to hear you like Lucius. Ginny will see Draco's darker side later on but not just yet. I'm deliberately making Draco really sweet to her now to demonstrate how important she is to him. He can be mean to the whole world all except her. But it won't always be like that.   
**Cassie-aka-Ginny-Weasley **– I'm really happy that you also enjoyed The Source. Personally, if I found an ending to another story I'd read it straight away. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Iced Faerie **– Lucius may be full of it, but he's right. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Jojo**– Thank you for being so understanding about how long it is taking me to write. I'm trying my best. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Purus.flere**– Yes, Draco will find out about Ginny sooner or later, but Ginny hopes later rather than sooner. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Sassw14** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Vanessa the nutt **– I'm absolutely thrilled that you are enjoying this story so much. I hope you continue to enjoy as it gets longer. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**MSALA **– Draco will find out about Ginny eventually but you'll have to wait. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**PerfectlyMe**– I'm really happy that you liked The Source as well. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**MoonlightPrincess**– Glad to know you also enjoyed The Source. I'll try my best to update this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**ShortyLisa**** -** Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Wingsofsilver** – don't worry. Draco and Bell are simply platonic. And even if Bell felt differently Draco wouldn't like her. He's got Ginny. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Swimfan**- Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Molly786 **– I'll try my best to hurry up with the chapters. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Ang31666** - Draco's reaction to Ginny's secret would be interesting but that will come later. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Esperion** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Samjo**- Thank you for reading and reviewing. It's good to know that I am doing a good job at keep JK Rowling's story in tact.   
**XxRaKellyxX**- Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Natsu**- Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Caity**- Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Corporate Lullabies **– Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Vanessa** – I won't abandon this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Oobleck89** – Sorry it took so long to update. Yes, Draco does know about Ginny's condition. Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**CreationsofWriting** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.   
**Weolhyun** – I am not giving this story up. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter Ten – In Sickness and in Health 

"Speaking"

Thinking>

* * *

Cough. Hack. Sneeze. Sniffle. 

These were the sounds that were echoing through Malfoy Manor all morning. It seems that while Draco and Ginny were making their way back home last night, they had both caught a cold. The Medi Wizard came in to check on them and prescribed lots of bed rest and medicine. Molly was notified that Ginny was sick and that it was recommended she stay at Malfoy Manor until she got better.

Martin was in Draco's room bringing him some warm tea and cleaning up the tissues that were littered around.

"Ma'in. Howb is Ginny?" Draco asked.

Martin creased his eye brows. "Sorry, what did you say Master Draco?"

Draco got some tissues and blew his nose loudly. "I said how is Ginny?"

"Oh. Miss Ginny is being taken care of by Sarah. The Medi Wizard said she'll be fine in a few days.

Draco groaned and pressed a hand to his head.

Martin walked over to Draco's bed and helped him sit up. "Here Master Draco, drink some tea. The Medi Wizard ordered you to drink lots of liquids."

Draco reluctantly drank the tea before slumping back down onto the bed. He was soon dozed off again and Martin left to get some medicine.

* * *

Molly was visiting Ginny down the hall from Draco's room and fussing profusely. 

"I'b awight Bumb," Ginny insisted while Molly was constantly tucking her in when she wiggled out of the covers. Molly was also giving Ginny so much to drink she needed to go to the toilet much too often.

"I'll look after her Mrs. Weasley," Sarah reassured.

"Thank you dear," Molly said. "I really do want to stay but I've got a house full of rascals." Molly leaned over and gave Ginny a kiss on her forehead. "You rest now Ginny, alright?"

"Yes Bumb."

Sarah escorted Molly out to where the fire place was and as soon as they were out of the room Ginny pushed some of the covers off because she was getting really hot and stuffy.

Ginny sat up in bed but had to brace herself because her brain had to catch up with her sudden movements. After gaining her balance, she slowly wobbled to the bathroom so she could relieve herself, again.

While in the bathroom, Ginny took the chance to wash her face and brush her teeth which helped her freshen up. She stepped out of the bathroom with steady steps and was surprised to see Draco sitting on the sofa in her room facing the fireplace.

"Draco."

Draco turned his head and smiled weakly at her. Ginny made her way to the sofa and sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" They said at the same time and then laughed but ended up in fits of coughing.

Ginny had her head leaning on the back of the sofa as she was sitting at an angle so she could look at Draco. They stayed on that sofa all day while Martin and Sarah attended to their needs. They had blankets so they wouldn't get cold, an endless supply of tissues, plenty of chicken soup and of course the medicine.

Sarah came in and handed them each a bottle and a glass of water.

"Now drink this, it will help you feel better," She said.

Ginny took the lid off and drunk the contents in an instant. She handed the bottle back to Sarah and looked at Draco to see that he was holding the bottle in his hands with a look of dread on his face.

"You know what," he said, "I'm feeling a lot better so I don't think I'll take this." He then attempted to hand the bottle back to Sarah but she wouldn't take it.

"Draco," Sarah began wearily, "You must take the medicine. The Medi Wizard prescribed it and you need it to get better."

"I am already better, therefore I do not need it," Draco insisted.

Martin stepped into the room and saw the commotion.

"Shall we notify you father then, Master Draco," Martin said.

Draco glared at Martin. "Don't use my Father to threaten me."

"I would never dream of it, Master Draco, but we have to report your condition to Lord Malfoy," Martin replied calmly.

Draco grumpily tore the lid off the bottle and poured it down his throat along with a whole glass of water. He shoved the bottle back to Martin and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Martin and Sarah then left the room with smiles on their faces.

Draco looked back at Ginny to see her smiling.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" she asked.

"Did we have the same medicine?" Draco asked incredulously. "It tasted horrible, absolutely foul." He made a face to accompany his distaste for the medicine which made Ginny laugh.

"It wasn't too bad," she said. "But maybe it's because I've had worse."

"What could possible be worse than that stuff?"

"The Medicine for my condition."

Draco's expression went blank. In all these years, he had known that Ginny had some problems with her heart, but he never actually asked her in detail about what was happening. Sure, he knew she was receiving treatment and it was because of that that she could not attend Hogwarts. He also knew that she had to have routine checkups and of course take medicine but he had never asked. He only asked if she was feeling fine and looked out for any signs that she might be feeling unwell. Draco felt ashamed. Why hadn't he been more concerned?

Draco reached for Ginny's hand and held it tightly.

"How is your condition, Ginny?" he asked bleakly. Ginny looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I'm doing well. Steven and Janine say that my condition is progressing and I might be able to go to Hogwarts in a year or two."

"Does the treatment hurt?"

"Not really, it hurts a little bit but I've kind of gotten used to it."

"What about the medicine. Does it taste really dreadful?"

"A bit, but I got used to that too."

Draco was silent. He didn't know what to say. Ginny saw the awkwardness he was feeling and decided to help him out.

"It's alright, Draco, my condition has been pretty much the same for years so there's really nothing to say about it. Plus it's not something I really like to talk about anyways."

Draco smiled at Ginny gratefully before placing a kiss on her hand.

* * *

"Draco, let's go into the pet shop," Ginny said cheerfully while tugging on Draco's sleeve and dragging him into the pet shop on Diagon Alley. 

Martin and Sarah decided to take them to Diagon Alley this Saturday seeing how they were getting bored just staying at Malfoy Manor every weekend. Molly had agreed to allow Ginny to stay over night at Malfoy Manor if she ever wanted to and so far, she had stayed over every Saturday night.

Martin and Sarah strolled down Diagon Alley casually while keeping a constant eye on their master and missus. Ginny and Draco were having a wonderful time exploring the stores and just simply being out and about together.

* * *

Ginny's POV 

I've come to Diagon Alley many times before but it was never this fun. It's most likely because every time I come it's with my whole family and there is a lot of argument about what we can and cannot get, or where my brothers have run off to. Before I could really explore the stores and see what they had, Mum would come and take me away again.

Draco and I haven't really gone anywhere together before. We've always stayed at Malfoy Manor so going out today is a first and I'm so excited. So far we've been into any store that we think looks interesting or it had something in the windowsill that we wanted to have a closer look at.

Right now we're in the pet shop. It's so much fun in here because there are so many different animals that I have either never seen before or never seen in real life. I asked my mother if I could get a pet, but she said I wouldn't need one and it's a lot of responsibility and considering my condition she said it is best I don't get a pet.

I've told Draco that I wanted a pet and about how 'my Aunt' doesn't want me to get one because of my condition. He offered to get me one and let me keep it at Malfoy Manor but I declined. If my Mum ever found out she'd be furious and I'm sure she knows what's best for me. So for now, I'll just have to come and see these beautiful creatures in the pet shop.

"I'll wait for you out side Ginny," Draco said to me, "It really smells in here."

I smiled and nodded my head. He could be so fussy sometimes. I watched him walk out side and stand on the curb to wait for me. I'll just go and have a look at the pixies and then I'll leave. I don't want Draco to wait that long for me.

I stepped out of the pet store and looked around for Draco. He wasn't on the curb, which was where I last saw him to be. I spotted Martin and Sarah across the street admiring some paintings and after searching more carefully I spotted him. He was in front of the sweets store with another boy and girl. He was talking and smiling so I decided not to intrude and stood in front of the pet store to wait for him. While waiting I couldn't help but hear their conversation.

"So when do you guys want to come over to my place," the boy said.

"How about next Saturday?" that was the girls voice.

"I can't on Saturdays," Draco said and I could detect disappointment in his voice.

"Why?" the boy said, "Do you have a date?"

"No!" Draco answered quite loudly.

The boy laughed. "By the way, who is that cute red head you're with?"

"No one," Draco answered.

"Can't be no one if you're going around Diagon Alley with her,"

"Stop it Blaise, it's none of your business," said the girl.

"She's just a servant; now stop being such a gossip queen."

Draco said I was a servant. _Just a servant_. Has he not told his friends about me? About us? Why?

* * *

Ginny walked over to Martin and Sarah slowly while Draco continued his conversation with Blaise and Bell. All the while, Ginny stood there quietly and thought about what Draco had said and why he had said it. 

Draco finished his talk with his friends and headed over to where Martin, Sarah and Ginny were waiting.

"So where are we going now?" He asked.

"We're heading home, Master Draco," Martin answered.

"Already."

"Yes, Miss Ginny wants to go home."

Draco turned to Ginny and wanted to ask her why, but she wouldn't look at him. Martin and Sarah headed towards where their carriage was and Ginny walked in step with Sarah leaving Draco behind. During the ride back to Malfoy Manor Ginny remained quiet and looked out the window. She knew that Draco was looking at her but she refused to meet his gaze. She was angry, and looking at him would only make it worse. Draco was very confused. Ginny's attitude had changed so suddenly he didn't know how to react to it. He thought about talking to her but every time he wanted to say a word it felt like a stupid idea so he stayed quiet.

As soon as the carriage stopped, Ginny hopped out of the carriage and walked briskly up to the front door without waiting for anyone. Draco followed suit but couldn't speak a word to Ginny because she made her way up to her room very quickly and slammed the door shut.

Draco stood in the corridor utterly confused and frustrated.

"Will somebody please tell me what is going on?"

"I believe Miss Ginny is angry, Master Draco," Martin replied from Draco's side.

"I know that," Draco spat, "But why?"

"I think you shall have to ask her yourself." And with that, Martin left so Draco could deal with the dilemma on his own.

Draco stood in front of Ginny's door and knocked twice. He waited for an answer but when none came be knocked again, this time a little louder.

"Ginny, can I please come in?" He asked when there was still no reply.

Once again he was met with silence. Malfoy's didn't have much patience so Draco was getting rather annoyed.

"If you're angry with me, you could at least tell me what it's about." He said heatedly.

The door yanked open so suddenly even Draco was surprised. After gaining his bearings he noticed that Ginny was standing in the doorway with a very placid expression. No smile, no frown, just nothing.

* * *

End of Chapter Ten. Thank you for reading and I hope you review. 


	11. Secrets

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

Chapter Eleven – Secrets

"Speaking"

Thinking

* * *

Draco took in a deep breath. No expression was the hardest expression to read. 

"Why are you angry with me, Ginny?" He asked.

Ginny let out a sigh. "I'm not angry with you, Draco." She then began to close the door.

Draco pushed on the door to stop it from closing. "Then what's wrong?" he asked.

Ginny wanted to forgive and forget but because he was pressing the issue, her anger flared up. "What's it matter to you, I'm just a servant."

Draco frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard what you said to your friends at Diagon Alley."

Draco understood what Ginny meant now and got angry himself. "You were ears dropping."

"Not, intentionally!" Ginny retorted.

"Still, it was a private conversation!"

"And you were talking about me!"

"And it's none of your business what I tell my friends!"

Ginny fell silent. Draco regretted what he had said the second he heard it come out of his mouth.

"No, it's not my business," Ginny whispered and before Draco could say anything she closed her door.

Draco scrunched his hands into fists before storming off to his room.

* * *

I know I don't have the right to be angry with him and I was prepared to let it go, but I don't know why my anger came back again. I know that he would have reasons for not telling his friends about me and I would like to respect that, but just the thought of what he said makes me so sad and angry. 

And I'm even angrier with myself because I know I don't have a right to be angry with him. It's not like I'm telling my whole family about him. I'm mad at myself because I'm being so unreasonable. But I also can't help but wonder why he didn't tell his friends about me.

Is he embarrassed by me? Is it because I'm not pretty, or not smart? Is it because I'm not dressed in a presentable fashion? Do I not have the proper manners? Or is it because I have red hair? I know he doesn't know I'm a Weasley but could it be possible that be was born to hate Weasley's. Does he see me as a Weasley? Could it be possible that even if he doesn't know that I'm a Weasley I could still embarrass him? Is it destined that Weasley's and Malfoy's cannot be together. Does he think I'm not good enough for him?

I'm so confused. I don't know what to think. I am not below him. Wesley's are not below Malfoy's. Then why do I feel that I am? Why would he say that about me?

* * *

So I said she was a servant. It's not like I meant it like that. I was in a hurry to make an excuse. She wouldn't understand. I just don't want Blaise and Bell to know about her. I don't want them to meet her and tell them about Hogwarts and what we do. I don't want them to know who she is. What she means to me. It's embarrassing. I must show the minimum amount of emotions. 

But Ginny's different. I can't explain it. I know I treat her differently and I don't want my friends to see that. I'm a Slytherin. I treat everyone with some degree of coldness, even Blaise and Bell sometimes. But not with her. I can't with her.

I know what people at Hogwarts say about us. Cruel, evil menaces. Descendant's of Deatheaters and worshiper's of Voldemort. What would Ginny think? Would she look at me with disgust like the Gryffindors? Fear me like the Hufflepuffs? Or ignore me like the Ravenclaws? I'm not ashamed of what I do at Hogwart's but Ginny's so innocent and kind hearted. I know she would disapprove of what I do. I once wished that she could attend Hogwarts and be with me, but I don't want that now. And whenever I think that, I feel so ashamed, so selfish. I'm not the kind of person she thinks I am. Would she fear the me that Hogwarts sees?

* * *

Dinner that night was deathly quiet with a thick air of gloominess. Though Ginny and Draco sat opposite to each other, their eyes never met. Food was rolled around the plate while Narcissa and Lucius looked on in confusion. When dinner finished, Draco headed to the Library while Ginny went to her room, both going in opposite directions. 

Ginny lay in bed late at night staring up at the ceiling. She had no way of settling down and couldn't get to sleep. After hours of tossing and turning, she got up and decided to get a glass of warm milk hoping it would help. Being as quiet as she could, she tip toed down the stairs to the kitchen. Lighting only one candle, Ginny fumbled around to find the milk and a mug.

There was a creak of the door and Ginny froze. She slowly turned around and took hold of the candle holder.

"Who's there?" She squeaked out.

"It's me."

Ginny moved the candle to the direction of the voice and indeed it was Draco. He was at the counter preparing some candles and after lighting them, the kitchen was bathed in a light warm glow.

Ginny put her candle down and turned back to her milk facing away from Draco. She felt very uncomfortable. She could feel him staring at her back and it made her very self conscious. Trying to concentrate on what she was doing, she found a small pot and poured some milk in it. She then placed it on the stove which automatically turned on when it sensed there was a pot.

Draco had taken some cookies from a jar and placed them on a plate, then on the table that stood in the middle of the room. He sat in a seat with his hands clasped and placed on top of the table. Ginny was leaning on the bench next to the stove and looking down at her slippers. Only sounds of the milk simmering could be heard.

When the milk looked warmed through, Ginny grabbed the handle ready to pour it into cups but forgot that it was a metal handle. She released a small yelp of pain and took her hand away from the handle. Draco shot up from his seat and grabbed Ginny's hand. He took her to the sink immediately and ran cold water over it. Grabbing a kitchen towel, he patted it dry and tried to examine it in the dim light. Ginny snatched her hand back and looked at it herself.

"It's fine," she said coldly.

Feeling the awkwardness, Draco went back to the stove and wrapped the towel around the handle before pouring the milk into two mugs. Ginny had already taken a seat so he sat opposite of her and handed her a mug. They sat in silence for a while before Ginny decided to speak.

"Why?" she asked and looked up at him.

Draco looked at her for a second before diverted his gaze. "I don't know," he answered quietly.

"You do know," Ginny whispered. "You just don't want to tell me."

Draco looked back at her angrily. "You couldn't possibly know why because you don't know how I think," he spat.

"No, I don't know how you think and that's why I don't understand." Ginny squeezed the mug in her hand until her knuckles turned white.

A tear trickled down her cheek but she wiped it away quickly. Draco didn't miss it.

"You know what," Ginny said as she stood up. "Don't tell me. I don't care anymore. I guess I'm just one of the many secrets that you have." Ginny then headed for the door and left the kitchen leaving Draco alone.

* * *

Ginny went home the next morning without saying a single word to Draco. She merely took her belongings and quietly left via her portkey. Draco heard her leaving that morning but remained in his own room because there was no use going out to see her. She wouldn't talk to him anyways and he wouldn't know what to say. So instead he stayed in his room and packed a small suitcase to take to Blaise's place. 

Stepping out of the fire place, Draco had the chance to brush the powder off his robes before being embraced tightly. He was slightly surprised but once he realized it was Bell, he relaxed.

Bell released Draco and looked over to where Blaise was standing with a smirk on his face.

"Did you get a hello like that too?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Pretty much, though I did choke slightly."

Bell hit Blaise playfully on the arm while grinning. "Can't I be happy to see my two very best friends?"

"You can," Blaise answered, "But don't over do it when we get back to Hogwarts. I have a reputation to uphold you know." And with that he pretended to brush dust off his shirt.

Bell picked up a cushion from the sofa and threw it at his head. Luckily Blaise had quick reflexes and ducked just in time for it to graze his hair.

"Hey," Blaise protested while patting his hair, "I have people to see."

"I'll fix it right up for you then," Bell said mischievously and began to run after him.

Blaise quickly grabbed one of Draco's bags and began running with Bell hot on his trail. Draco followed at his own pace so he could look around. Draco found his bag at the front door of a room and assumed this would be where he's staying. Upon opening the door he found Blaise wrestling with Bell's hands trying to stop her fingers from further messing up his hair. Bell noticed Draco standing there so she took her hands back.

"I'll be in my room unpacking," She said while walking past Draco.

"See you later," Draco replied before picking up his bag off the floor and dumping it onto the bed.

Blaise was using one of the mirrors hanging off the walls to fix his hair. "I swear that girl is mad. Do you think we could send her into the factory for a refund?"

Draco laughed. "I'd keep her just to annoy you."

"Great mate you are. So how long are you staying for?"

"I have to get back by Friday."

"Got plans?"

"Yeah."

"With who?"

"A Friend."

Blaise turned away from the mirror and looked at his friend. Draco was taking some things out of his bag and placing them in the drawer beside the bed.

"What kind of friend?" Blaise asked curiously.

"A Good friend," Draco answered, deliberately leaving out details.

"How good?"

"Very good. Now what's with all the questions?" Draco wondered out loud.

"What's with all the secrets?"

The door opened at that moment and Bell stepped inside. "So, what are we doing today?" She said with a smile.

* * *

The three decided to bunk together that night and sleep on mattresses on the floor in the same room. There was a lot of talking and laughing until late into the night. Luckily the rooms were soundproof or the whole house would have been kept up. Bell was the first to doze off and then Blaise fell asleep not long after that. 

Draco lay on his back and looked out of the big floor to ceiling window. Bell had begged them not to close the blinds because she was deathly scared of the dark and wanted the moon to provide some cool tranquil light. Draco pulled out his pocket watch from his pajama pocket and ran his thumb over the smooth back surface.

"Want to trade?"

Draco turned his head and saw Blaise looking at him from the mattress next to him. Without waiting for an answer, Blaise took the watch from Draco's hands and handed his own one over.

They examined each other's watches for a while silently.

"Nice," Draco answered.

Blaise pressed a button on Draco's watch and the back compartment sprang open. He turned it around and examined the picture hidden there.

"She looks nice too," Blaise said while showing Draco the photo.

Draco remained quiet while he handed Blaise's watch back and took his own one into his hands again. Looking at the photo, Draco forgot that Blaise was awake and looking at him curiously.

"Who is she?" Blaise finally asked even though he knew that the chances of Draco answering truthfully were slim. He waited for a while and when he thought there would be no answer, Draco spoke.

"My Fiancé," Draco whispered.

Blaise was shocked. Because of the answer or because Draco even bothered to answer he couldn't decide. "Never knew you had one," He commented.

"I never told you." Draco closed the watch and put it back into his pocket before releasing a big sigh.

"Her name's Ginny Laurel," Draco said with a tone of sweet reminisce. "I've known that she's my Fiancé ever since I was six years old and we've met up every Saturday since then to develop our relationship."

"Sounds nice," Blaise answered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Draco turned his head and looked at Blaise curiously. Blaise could feel Draco looking at him and decided to explain.

"Her name is Arianna and she lives in Scotland. We were engaged even before I was born and as for developing our relationship, I could count on one hand the amount of times I've met her."

Draco could just imagine how that must be like. It had taken a few years for him to accept Ginny and that was with the help of meeting ever week.

"You're lucky, Draco," Blaise said suddenly. "You get to know who you're spending the rest of your life with."

With that said, Blaise rolled on to his side presumably to go to sleep and Draco decided that he too should get some rest.

* * *

End of Chapter Eleven. Thank you for reading and I hope you review. 

Sorry, no individual thanks this time cause I'm kind of in a hurry and wanted to give you guys this chapter as soon as I could. Hope it wasn't a confusing chapter because I changed how I wrote the different POV's. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	12. All Mine All Yours

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

**Dracosbaby7 **– I thought it was about time that Draco let his friends meet Ginny. It's important later on that they know who Ginny is and what her role in his life is. Ginny won't be telling him who she is just yet. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**HappiGoLucki16** – I think only Ginny and Draco could be fighting and still be cute. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Molly786** – Ginny's bomb won't be for quite a while. Glad you enjoy the tension. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Honey-gurl808 **– I'm really glad to know that you understand how both of them feel though I don't think Draco will be telling her how he feels yet because he's still trying to sort it out. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**JoJo** – Yes, it was about time Draco told his friends, even though it's just one of them for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Dracomio** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Choco88** – pleased to know you enjoyed the kitchen scene. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Zuvalupa** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Rchelle**– Ginny is being home schooled right now because she needs constant treatment but she will attend Hogwarts at a later time. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**LF1 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Oobleck89** – Sorry if you got confused with the POV's. I was trying a suggestion someone made about not having the title of who'd POV it is and I think it makes the story flow a bit better. I'll try to write it in a way so you can tell who's POV it is quickly. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Wishing4more** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Feedlesteex** – Glad to know you liked how I did the POV's. I was worried that it would be too confusing. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Babytigercub15** – I'm trying my best to keep with the books and I'm really happy that you are enjoying my efforts. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ayumi-dono**– Blaise already suspected that the Ginny wasn't a servant, so even if he did recognize her in the photo he wouldn't say anything about it and just let Draco tell him at his own pace because I feel you can't force Draco to do anything. I don't know if I will let readers meet Arianna yet. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Vlgrlsccr**– Ginny won't be telling Draco her secret for a while. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Darkangel1** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ice-princess42 **– Glad to know you enjoyed the source and I hope you enjoy this too. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Iced Faerie **- Thank you for reading and reviewing  
**Swimfan** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Rainbow16** – I'm really happy that even though you don't really like AU stories you find mine bearable. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ang3l666** – I did say that Ginny would go to Hogwarts later and now I'm saying it will be even later. LOL. It will come, don't worry. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**CheesieCake** – All will be revealed in due time. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Potatomaker** – You're right to think that they will be clashing in the future but all will work out. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Tulzdavampslayer** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter Twelve – All Mine All Yours 

"Speaking"

Thinking>

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was amusing for Bell, embarrassing for Blaise and extremely uncomfortable for Draco. The youngest sister in Blaise's family, Stephania, had developed a keen interest in Draco over night. All through breakfast she kept her eyes on him like a hawk and being the observant Slytherin's, Blaise, Bell and Draco didn't miss it. After breakfast had finished, Stephania followed them around until her mother called her to go out shopping. 

Draco slumped in a chair and let out a big sigh.

"Looks like someone has an admirer," Bell teased.

Draco looked up and gave her a death glare. This only made Bell laugh out loud.

"She'll get over it and hopefully leave me alone after that," Draco said.

"Not likely," Blaise said.

Draco looked at him with confusion. Blaise sad down on a chair next to Draco and looked at him seriously.

"When Stephania sees something she likes, she doesn't give up easily. I think you're going to be in for a week of her company whether you like it or not."

"She's quite pretty and smart. Why don't you give her a chance?" Bell asked.

Draco was about to answer but Blaise beat him to it.

"Because he's already taken."

"What do you mean?" Bell asked with confusion.

"Mr. Malfoy here is engaged," Blaise told her.

Bell looked over to Draco with surprise. "Is this true?" She asked.

Draco nodded and took out his pocket watch to show Bell the photo of Ginny.

"She's beautiful," Bell said while looking at the photo.

"I know," Draco answer with a smile.

Bell looked up with a mock glare on her face. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think it was that important."

"Not important! She's your Fiancé, one of the mort important people in your life."

"Well I'm not the only one with a big secret," Draco retorted. "Blaise here has a Fiancé too and he didn't tell us."

Bell turner to look at Blaise and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"You're engaged too!" Bell asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," Blaise answered.

Bell sat quietly in shock but after a while she spoke in a whisper. "My two supposedly best friends are engaged and didn't plan to tell me." She looked up at Draco and Blaise with hollow eyes before walking out of the room.

"Well, that was unexpected," Blaise commented.

"Why are girls so fussy about secrets?" Draco wondered out loud.

* * *

Bell lay on the bed in one of the guest rooms with her head buried in a pillow. 

"He's engaged," She whimpered into the pillow while crying. "He's engaged."

Hearing the door open, she stopped her crying as soon as she could and secretly wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Bell," Blaise said quietly while peeping from behind the door. "Can we come in without being murdered?"

Bell laughed and sat up on the bed. "Yeah," She said with a smile and motioned them to come in.

The two walked into the room and Bell shifted on the bed so they could sit with her. Draco was the first one who dared to speak.

"It's not that I didn't want you to know, Bell, I just thought that it made no difference if you knew or not."

"I thought we told each other everything, that's all," Bell said.

"We promise to tell you everything from now on then, right Draco?" Blaise assured.

"Right," Draco confirmed.

Bell smiled. "Alright, then you can start by telling me all about your Fiancés."

"No problem," Blaise answered, "Draco, you go first."

"Alright," Draco answered with a smile, "Well, her name is Ginny laurel and she's one year younger than me. We first met when I was six and I absolutely hated her then…"

Draco told them as much as he knew about Ginny but kept most of the private things to himself.

"Why doesn't she go to Hogwarts?" Bell asked.

"She can't," Draco answered sadly. "She has a heart condition and needs constant care, so she has to be home schooled."

"Oh Draco," Bell said sadly. She didn't know what else to say. Bell could see from the way he spoke about Ginny that he really cared for her. Draco didn't smile much but when he spoke about her he did and it reached his eyes, making them sparkle.

"She's fine Bell," Draco told her with a smile, "We have the best Healers looking after her. It just means I don't see her for majority of the year."

Bell smiled knowingly. "So that's why you were so mad about staying at Hogwarts,"

Draco blushed and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "No. I just happen to like where I live that's all," he said rather lamely.

"Sure…" Bell said unbelievingly. "Now, what about your other half?" she asked Blaise.

"Nothing to say really," Blaise said emotionlessly, "I've only met her a few times and we don't write or anything. She's practically a stranger to me. Can hardly remember what she looks like."

Bell looked at Blaise silently for a moment. "I'm sure she's wonderful."

Blaise just shrugged his shoulders. "That's all in the distant future, no point worrying about it now. Why don't we think of what to do now instead?"

* * *

The week spent at Blaise's house went by quickly and they managed to hide away from Stephania majority of the time. 

Draco and Bell stood in front of the fire place with their luggage beside them. Bell gave them both a hug before stepping into the fireplace and heading home. Draco was next and gave Blaise a nod before stepping into the fireplace with a hand full of powder and exiting at Malfoy Manor.

Martin was already waiting in the room for Draco and immediately took the luggage from his young Master.

"Did you have a nice time with your friends, Master Draco?"

"Yes, it was rather enjoyable," Draco replied easily before walking away to find his parents and announce his return.

He found them in the study and before opening the door he could hear their faint voices immersed in serious discussion. He couldn't make out what they were saying but judging by their tones it sounded like something important. He knocked twice and waited to be called in.

Narcissa smiled widely when Draco walked into the room. "Draco," She said happily, "Did you enjoy your week with your friends?"

"Yes, mother. It was wonderful." Draco turned to face Lucius and inclined his head slightly. "Father," he addressed politely.

"Sit Draco, we have much to discuss," Lucius instructed in a very serious voice.

Draco wanted to ask what was happening but knew that it would better to find out slowly rather than rush his father.

Narcissa stood up at this moment and told them she would let them talk. Once the door closed behind her, Lucius took out a piece of paper and handed it to Draco.

Draco frowned while looking at the poster for a wanted man. Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. Draco looked up at his father curiously.

"What's this about, Father?"

Lucius leaned back in his chair and began to tell Draco all he knew about Sirius Black and his relation to Harry Potter. Lucius knew the true story about Peter Pettigrew's existence but he didn't know where he was at this moment.

Draco sat in silence for moment to organize his thoughts. "Why would Sirius Black want to escape from Azkaban now if he's been in there for such a long time already?" Draco wondered.

"That's what I want you to find out," Lucius said.

"You think he's going to head to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. He is after all Harry Potter's God father and he would want to see him."

Draco sat silently with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Find out as much as you possibly can. That's all I am asking."

Draco nodded his head before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

It's weird. Every year, Father wants me to find things out for him and they always have something to do with Harry Potter. What is so bloody amazing about stupid Harry Potter? So he didn't die, it doesn't make him invincible. Father seems more concerned about Potter's well being than mine. What is going on? I can feel that there is something big happening in the background but why won't Father tell me what it is. It's like he's brewing a secret potion and all I can do it go find the ingredients. I don't know what he does with them and I don't know what they are apart of. 

This is so frustrating. Where do I stand? Who do I support? I despise Dumbledore but I don't particularly like Voldemort either. Who am I fighting for? What am I fighting for? What do I believe in? I dont know.

* * *

Draco spent the whole night trying to sort out his thoughts so he didn't get any sleep. Walking down the stairs groggily, he sat down at the table for breakfast with bags under his eyes. Stress and no sleep was a bad combination. After a bite of toasthe excused himself and made his way back up to his room. 

Sitting at the window seat in his room, Draco had his eyes closed and his head leaning on the window. Ginny stood outside of Draco's door wondering if she should go in and at least say a hello. It felt like the relationship she had when she and Draco first met. Taking a deep breath she held her hand at the door and knocked softly.

Draco kept his eyes closed while he told the person to come in. Ginny gingerly stepped in and was surprised to see Draco slumped at the window seat. She walked over to him quickly and sat down.

Draco cracked his eyes open and Ginny could see that they were red and it looked like it took him a lot of effort to open them.

"Ginny…" Draco whispered before his head tilted and rested on Ginny's shoulder. He let out a yawn and closed his eyes again.

Ginny had never seen Draco like this before so she didn't know what to do. She looked at his face and realized that he was sleeping. Not wanting to wake him, she made herself comfortable and let Draco sleep on her shoulder.

Draco woke a few hours later while the sun was setting. He lifted his head and was surprised when he realized he was partially lying on a sleeping Ginny. He couldn't remember when she had come in let alone how he ended up resting on her. Ginny was beginning to slide off the seat but luckily Draco pulled her back into place. The jolt woke her up and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Draco was very refreshed after his nap and could remember that he and Ginny weren't on good terms right now.

Sitting awkwardly together there was silence and diverted gazes. Ginny looked down at her lap where her fidgeting fingers lay. I should apologize. I have no right to be mad at him. She thought.

Draco looked at Ginny's sad demeanor and felt bad for what had happened between them. Everything was going so well and they had come so far. He didn't want them to go back to square one again.

"I'm sorry," They said together. There was a pause.

"I shouldn't have reacted…"

"It's my fault…"

They paused again. Draco was about to say something again but Ginny clasped her hand over his mouth. She looked apologetically into his eyes while she spoke.

"I'm really sorry. I know I over reacted a bit last week but I've thought it through and accept the fact that you'll have reasons for not telling your friends about me. There are things about you that I don't tell me friends and family either so I was wrong. I didn't have the right and I'm sorry."

Draco took the hand that was over his mouth and held it to his heart. "I didn't mean what I said about you being a servant. It happened so suddenly that I didn't have the time to think straight. You're not just a servant."

"It's ok. I understand."

Draco held Ginny's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"So," Ginny began with a smile, "Did you have fun this week at your friend's house?"

Draco smiled broadly. "Yeah, it was great and I found out something interesting too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I told Blaise that I had a fiancé he confessed that he had one too. It seems that I'm not the only one keeping their fiancé a secret."

Ginny sat there in shock. She couldn't believe that Draco had told his friends about her already.

"You told them about me?" she said with overwhelming warmth rushing through her.

"Well, yeah," Draco said, like it was the natural thing to do.

Within a second Ginny had her arms wrapped around Draco in a tight hug. "I'm so happy," she whispered into his ear.

Draco smiled and placed his hand on Ginny's back. "I was also thinking that maybe we could go out together next week so you could meet them."

Ginny released Draco and sat back on the seat. "I can't," she said sadly. "I have to go to Egypt tomorrow."

"What? When was this decided?" Draco asked with shock.

"It was organized by my parents last Sunday. They've already headed over there and I came to say goodbye today."

"How long are you going for?"

"A month. But I'll be back in time to see you off to Hogwarts."

Draco hid his solemn face and put on a fake smile. Ginny saw right through it and held his hand tightly.

"It's only a month," She said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah. Just a month. You'll just have to meet them some other time then."

"Definitely," Ginny said with a broad smile.

"So, what do you plan to do over there?" Draco said to change the subject.

"We'll be visiting my brother. He works there."

"From what I remember, you have 5 or was it 6 brothers?"

"I have 6."

"What do they do? I don't think you've ever told me."

Ginny's heart raced. She accidentally said too much about her family and now had to think of a way to not make them sound too much like Weasleys.

"Er…Well, there's ah…William. He's in Egypt right now and he's a…treasure preserver."

Draco nodded his head and Ginny inwardly sighed because he believed her, but she didn't want to lie too much about her family.

"Then there's Charles, We call him Charlie and he's the Dragon trainer in Romania."

"The one you went to visit that Christmas?"

"Yeah. Then there's…Darcy. He's still in school but he'll be graduating this year. After him are the twins, Frederick and…Joseph, they're the funny ones in the family, and then…Donald. They're all still at school too."

"And you're lucky last," Draco said affectionately.

Ginny smiled. "Yep."

There was a knock on the door and Sarah stepped in.

"It's time to leave now, Ginny," She informed them.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute," Ginny replied and Sarah left the room.

Draco was going to walk Ginny downstairs but she stopped him.

"You must be very tired. Stay here and get some rest," She persuaded him and he nodded his head.

Ginny leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you when I get back."

Draco stood at his doorway and watched as Ginny walked down the stairs.

One month> He thought sadly.

* * *

End of Chapter Twelve. Thank you for reading and I hope you review. 


	13. Through My Eyes xThird Yearx

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

**Hart-break **– I don't think Draco will be noticing any similarities between her brothers at Hogwarts and her because to him there would be no reason to make that kind of connection. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Dracomio** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ice-princess42 **– You'll have to wait and find out who Bell loves. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**HappiGoLucki616** – LOL. No, I don't have a boyfriend. Unfortunately all my mushy stuff was not inspired by a lovely boyfriend but was just me and my imagination. Thought it would be nice to have a boyfriend who could be so perfect. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ayumi-dono**– Draco wouldn't make any kind of connection because there would be no reason for hi to do so. He truly believes that Ginny is a Laurel. It's like you would never doubt one of your friend's identities because there is no reason to. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Dracosbaby7** – I don't know what I want to do with Stephania just yet. I might use her again later on but I'm not sure. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Pixie-poison **– I'm overjoyed to hear that I'm doing a good job of his AU. Draco will find out eventually about Ginny's secret but any time soon. Glad you enjoyed The Source. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Blackdragonofdeath13** – Draco will find out alter on. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Zuvalupa** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Phoenix-Star-08 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Katepotter13** – Draco will know about Ginny later on. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**atwistedAngel13** – yes, it would be more exciting if he doesn't accept that she's a Weasley. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Rebekah1** – it may be causing stress, but she's really happy with Draco and sometimes the she forgets that she is lying to him. It's become such a natural thing, it like reflex to her now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kittybro**– I may have forgotten to mention that she says her brothers don't attend Hogwarts so he wouldn't suspect the Weasleys. Sorry if I confused you on the Sirius and daily prophet time line. But I did say that her family had left a week ago before she came and told Draco she was leaving so the flyer his father showed him would have come out a week after the daily prophet was published. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Hot **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Molly786** – I mentioned that Ginny's family was already in Egypt when she went to tell Draco she was leaving and it was also that day that he saw the wanted sign for Sirius. So there was a week's time for Sirius to escape after he was the daily prophet. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Swimfan**- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Rainbow16 **– How can you be so sure that Bell wants Draco? J Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Prexus**– Draco will fond out about the Weasley's later on. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Potatomaker**– I know it does seem a bit odd how they feel the need to hide things from each other, but like you said, they are still young and trying to figure out what they really mean to each other. I mean growing up together gives the some intimacy but to know for sure that you love them is different. It will all come to them in the future. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Through My Eyes (Third Year) 

"Speaking"

Thinking

* * *

The Weasley's arrived back in London a week before the next Hogwarts school year would start. Everyone was busy putting their belongings away and organizing their souvenirs that they didn't even realize that Ginny had not emerged from her room since that morning. 

Upon arriving home, Ginny had immediately run up to her room, dumped her belongings onto her bed and portkeyed to Malfoy Manor. She was not expected to arrive that day so no one was waiting for her at the fireplace. She dusted herself off quickly and quietly made her way up to Draco's room.

Slowly easing the door open, Ginny poked her head in and saw Draco sitting on the floor, with his legs crossed and facing the window. He looked like he was meditating, But he doesn't meditate Ginny thought. Wanting to surprise him, Ginny crept into the room and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess…" Ginny was beginning to say but didn't have a chance to finish because Draco had immediately grabbed her hands roughly and hauled her over his shoulder to land on her back in front of him.

Ginny had the air knocked out of her when she landed on the floor and had her eyes crunched up because of the pain at her hip.

"Ginny?" Draco said disbelievingly when he looked down at the intruder.

Ginny supported her upper body with one hand while the other was rubbing her throbbing hip. "Who else do you think it is?" she answered bitterly.

Draco got over his shock and noticed that Ginny was nursing her hip. "I'm sorry, Ginny," He said while helping her up off the floor slowly. "I thought you were David."

"David?" Ginny questioned while Draco helped her over to the couch in his room.

"Yeah, Father hired him to teach me some stuff."

"Like how to haul your fiancé over your shoulder and break her hip?"

Draco's expression changed to one full of guilt and Ginny regretted saying that.

"Sorry, Draco. I didn't it mean it."

Draco smiled weakly. "No. I should be sorry. Are you ok? Do you want to send for a Healer?" he said starting to panic.

He began to get up but Ginny place a hand on his arm and held him back. "No. I'm fine. I was just surprised," She said accompanied with a smile.

Draco relaxed and sat back down. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming today?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

Draco smiled cheekily. "I guess I surprised you more."

Ginny grinned.

"How was Egypt?" Draco asked full of interest.

"It was fun. But before I begin, tell me about David. What is he teaching you exactly?"

Draco hesitated. "Er…it's kind of hard to describe. It's just some things to keep me alert and fit. You know, so I'm ready for anything."

Ginny didn't really understand but decided not to press the issue.

"Now about Egypt…" Draco began.

Ginny smiled and began to tell him about her month long trip.

* * *

Ginny sat in the leaky cauldron waiting for all her brothers, Harry and Hermione to get ready to board the Hogwarts express. She was sitting at the long table with a small notebook and a charcoal pencil. She always kept a pencil and pad of paper with her so she could draw when she felt like it. 

Right now Ginny was absentmindedly drawing two circles and when she looked down she thought it looked a lot like Harry's glasses. Without thinking, she slowly began to draw some strands of hair dangling down in front of the two circles. Within minutes there was a rough sketch of Harry in her note pad.

"Wow, is that what I really look like."

Ginny whirled her head around quickly and saw Harry standing behind her. She closed her note pad quickly and turned her face away to hide her blush. Harry sat down next to her and waited for her to look at him again.

"You're very good," he commented.

Ginny smiled meekly. "Thanks. I was drawing circles and then it just came to me that it looked like your glasses so…" Ginny trailed off because she was embarrassed by being caught drawing a picture of him.

Harry took the not pad from Ginny and opened it to the page of the rough sketch of him. "If this came from two random circles, I'd love to see what it would look like if you really did want to draw a portrait of someone. It's amazing."

Ginny blushed again. "So… are you excited about going back to Hogwarts?" Ginny said hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah. I love it at Hogwarts," Harry said full of excitement. "When are you going to join us? I'm sure you'll love it too."

Ginny's face fell. "Not for a while I think," she answered quietly.

Harry felt bad for bringing up the subject. He knew that Ginny had a heart problem and that was why she couldn't attend Hogwarts. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's alright Harry, I don't mind."

Harry felt a little better but kept a mental note to think before he spoke next time. "So, everything's good?"

Ginny knew that he was asking about the treatment but just didn't want to say it out loud. "Yeah, everything's good. I'm really happy that the Healers let me go to Egypt. A month is a very long time but luckily the last checkup went well."

"Is that why you weren't in photo when the daily prophet wrote about the winning? You had to have the checkup?"

"Yeah," Ginny lied. In fact, she couldn't be in that photo because Draco would see it and her secret would be revealed.

"Alright, let's go everyone," Percy announced. "In an orderly fashion, Fred."

"I'm George you twit,"

"And we're not at Hogwarts yet," His twin piped in.

* * *

When they all arrived at platform 9 ¾, Ginny excused herself to go to the bathroom but really went to find Draco. He told her that he would be on the second last carriage and would wait for her before boarding. 

Draco leaned on the wall with his hands in his pockets while Blaise and Bell were standing next to him chatting casually. Looking at his pocket watch, Draco stood up from leaning on the wall and straightened his jumper.

"Ready to board now, Draco?" Bell asked.

"You go on first. I'll be there in a minute."

Blaise gave Bell a meaningful look before he walked towards the train.

"Don't be too long," Bell said before heading after Blaise.

Not too long later, Draco spotted a head of red hair bobbing amongst the crowd. He walked to the middle of the platform so she could spot him easier and within seconds Ginny was running up to him. Seeing her approach, Draco suppressed the smile that wanted to grace his face.

"I found you," Ginny said with a huge grin but was breathing hard.

Seeing sweat form on her forehead and hearing her raged breathing Draco couldn't help but begin to worry. His face was etched with concern as he hooked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "Don't run next time. It's alright if you don't make it."

"No it's not," Ginny said. "It's the last chance to see you before you leave for months."

Ginny held onto Draco's hands and looked at him like it was the end of the world. Not wanting to lose track of time, Draco was forced to end the sweet moment.

"Is that enough looking to last you a few months," he said teasingly.

"No," Ginny answered sadly, "But it will have to do."

Draco smiled. "I have to board the train now. Be careful while I'm gone."

Ginny was a bit puzzled but took it as Draco's concern for her health. "You be careful too," She said while wrapping her arms around him.

While Ginny was hugging Draco, her coat was distorted and her note pad dropped out her shallow pocket. Sensing something fall against his trousers, Draco released Ginny and bent down to pick the object up.

"Oh, that's mine," Ginny said and took it from his hands. Draco, however, was still able to see the rough sketch of Harry Potter. The whole wizarding world could recognize that scar anywhere.

"Have a safe trip," Ginny said after pocketing her note pad.

Draco forced on a weak smile before walking to the train and stepping inside. All the while one thought never left his mind. Why was Ginny drawing Harry Potter?

After seeing Draco enter the carriage, Ginny made her way back to where her brothers, Harry and Hermione were boarding the train.

* * *

Christmas arrived and Draco wasn't looking forward to going home as much as he used to. The rough sketch of Harry Potter in Ginny's note pad popped up in his mind every now and then and it just added to the hate he had for the boy who lived. On his left arm there was still the scar from when he had failed to gain the respect of Buckbeak and ended up being attacked by it. 

Madame Pomfrey could have removed that scar easily, but Draco wanted to keep it. Bell tried many times to persuade him to have it fixed but Draco refused. He never told them why and they failed to get an answer out of him after trying many times.

Bell and Blaise sat opposite of Draco while he looked out at the window in a trance like state. Bell leaned closer to Blaise and whispered into his ear.

"Do you feel that Draco's acting a bit strange this school year?"

"A bit," Blaise whispered back. "He's rather moody."

"And very angry sometimes."

Draco turned his head slightly and looked and Bell and Blaise blankly. "I can hear you, you know?"

"Good," answered Blaise. "Then you can tell us what is bothering you so much."

Draco turned his head back to the scenery outside. "Nothing."

"Draco, please we want to help…" Bell pleaded. Draco was her friend and she didn't want to see him like this.

"Leave him be, Bell," Blaise said. "He'll figure it out."

Draco kept facing the window while running his fingers over the faint scar.

* * *

They wouldn't understand. This scar will always be a constant reminder of what I once failed to do but will some day achieve. Harry Potter. I will beat you. 

It doesn't matter that you acquired fame for doing nothing. It doesn't matter that practically all of the wizarding world looks up to you and sees you as their hero. It doesn't matter that nearly every girl has a crush on you and you have your own fan club. It doesn't matter that you are better than me at Quidditch without even trying. And it doesn't even matter if everyone respects you and not me. But I hate you. I hate you for being the reason behind the tasks I have every year. I hate you for being alive and so damn noble. I hate you for being the only one who's had the chance to face Voldemort. But I hate you the most for taking all of my father's attention…and even Ginny's.

I will win, Potter. One day I will have everything and you will be left with nothing. Time will tell. Just you wait.

* * *

Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco was once again sitting in his father's office reporting on what he had found out at Hogwarts. Draco was annoyed at being stuck in Lucius's office all morning just to talk about Harry Potter, but he dare not reveal his irritation. After everything had been said, Draco walked towards the door ready to leave but Lucius had some last words to say. 

"Good work, Draco."

"Thank you, Father," Draco replied before leaving the room.

Feeling the need for some air, Draco stepped out into the gardens and walked around for a while and stumbled upon David meditating on the lawn. Draco stood there quietly and pondered why he was here. David was a tall and well built man in his mid forties with dark brown hair and tanned skin. He had been here for a month to teach him when Ginny had gone to Egypt but he still didn't understand why.

Draco was shook out of his pondering by Davids voice. "Come sit with me, Draco," he said while still sitting on the grass with his eyes closed.

Draco walked over to him and sat down with his legs crossed. David continued his meditating but Draco just sat there and waited. After a while, David opened his eyes and turned to look at Draco.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked.

"To teach you,"

"But why? I'm a wizard; I don't need to learn what you know."

David smiled. "Do you know what is happening right now in this magical world?"

Draco frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, in reference to Harry Potter and You Know Who?"

Draco scrunched his hands up into fists. "Him again. Why is it, that Bloody Harry Potter is mentioned everywhere I go? At school, at home, with you and even Ginny. Merlin, does my life evolve around him or something."

David placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "One day, you will discover that all you see now isn't what it seems."

Draco looked at David with confusion. He was only forty or so years old but he spoke like he was a hundred.

"I want to show you something," David said while standing up.

Draco stood and followed him to another area of the garden where there were two target boards standing on the lawn. David handed Draco a small dagger before holding one and throwing it at the board, where it landed smack in the middle.

"It's a good way to vent your frustrations," He said.

Draco looked down at the dagger in his hand before throwing it as hard as he could. It missed the board and landed in the rose bush. Before he could react, he was handed another dagger.

"Concentrate," David said, "Hold all that you feel in your hands and throw it at the board where the cause of all of it lies."

Draco formed a face of determination and held the dagger in his hands. Concentrating hard, he threw the weapon and it landed on the top left side corner where he imagined Harry Potter's scar would be.

* * *

Christmas landed on a Sunday this year and Ginny asked if she could stay at Malfoy Manor to celebrate Christmas with Draco. Ginny was so excited because her mother said yes and couldn't wait to tell Draco. Arriving at Malfoy Manor on Christmas Eve, Ginny saw that the Christmas decorations had all been put up and the traditional tree was in the middle of the foyer like every other year. Sarah had taken Ginny's coat when she arrived and let her do as she wished. 

Ginny thought it weird that Draco had not come to find her. Had he forgotten? Wondering around the library after she had tried his room, Ginny was surprised when Draco came in breathing hard and all sweaty.

"I went for a walk but ended up walking further that I thought," he explained in one breath.

Ginny smiled at Draco's rugged look. He was always very neat and clean, but right now his hair was a mess, and his clothes were crooked and dirty.

Draco noticed Ginny staring and looked down at himself. "I think I should get cleaned up first."

"I'll be waiting," Ginny said with a smile.

Draco went up to his room while Ginny made herself comfortable in the library. With nothing else to do, she took out her notepad and charcoal pencil to begin drawing. Ginny liked to draw eyes the most. She found that she could be drawing the same person's eyes, but every time they would be different.

After drawing a pair of eyes, Ginny began to add eyebrows other facial features. Soon enough, she had a thin, pointy face with messy hair and eyes with a strong gaze. Ginny smiled as she realized who she was drawing.

Draco entered the library and saw Ginny sitting at a table with a sweet smile on her face while sketching. He walked over to her and Ginny lifted her head when she heard his footsteps.

She held her hand up and held her notepad close to her heart. "Don't move," She said.

Draco froze. "Why?" he asked.

Ginny put her hand down. "Just sit over there for a few more minutes while I finish this, please,"

Draco obliged and went to sit at the sofa. Ginny resumed her sketching for a few more minutes before grinning and walking over to where Draco sat. She handed him her notepad and waited for his reaction.

Ginny was looking at Draco expectantly while grinning. Draco looked at the sketch of him with messy hair and crooked clothes.

Add a scar and glasses and I'll look like Potter. Was that who she was trying to draw?>

* * *

End of Chapter Thirteen .Thank you for reading and I hope you review.


	14. Appreciation

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

**Hart-break **– Draco doesn't notice the similarities between Ginny and Ron because he has no reason to connect them. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Eleoopy** – I totally understand how busy school can get. As for who Belle has a crush on, you'll have to wait for it to be revealed. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Feedlesteex**- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ayumi-dono**– Glad to hear you understand the Egypt thing. The Chambers did happen, just not with Ginny but with Hermione's cousin. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**JoJo** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Jade Summers **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Aj**– you'll have wait and see what happens next. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Iced Faerie **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Zuvalupa** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Molly786** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Isis****'s Rose **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Dracomio** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kittybro** – I'll try to update ASAP. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Amethyst-rose **– Ginny will always have ways to avoid telling Draco who she really is. She's much too afraid of losing him. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**HappiGoLucki616 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**MoonlightPrincess** – I do believe that Draco will flip too. Honesty and trust is very important in a relationship. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Rainbow16 **– Ginny will be going to Hogwarts but probably not that soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**CheesieCake** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**AtwistedAngel13** – I'll try to post quickly. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Oobleck89 **– I'm glad that my efforts into the detail are appreciated by you. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Crystal Moon Magic **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**PerfectlyMe** – Merry Christmas to you too (though it's kind of late). Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kneh13** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Karri-Granger **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**LilliannaRose** – What Year Draco is in at Hogwarts is written next to some of the titles so if you press on the chapter scroll bar you can see the timeline. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Luver19** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Sweetcaroline3313** – Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Appreciation 

"Speaking"

Thinking>

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Ginny asked excitedly. 

Draco smiled weakly. "It's great," he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "Is everything alright?" She asked with concern.

Draco closed the note pad and looked up at Ginny with piercing grey eyes. "Do you know Harry Potter?" He asked very seriously.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. "Only from newspapers and books," She lied.

"What do you think of him?" He asked with the same serious voice.

"I think he's nice."

"And…"

"And…I don't know," Ginny said, beginning to get frustrated. "Why are you asking me about him?"

Draco flipped Ginny's not pad to the page where Harry's rough sketch was and showed it to her.

"Why were you sketching Harry Potter?" he demanded.

Ginny frowned and snatched her note pad back. "Why does it matter?"

"You're just like everyone else aren't you?" he said angrily. "Worshipping Potter like he's a God."

Ginny was not only angry but was now also very confused. "It's just a sketch. What are you going on about?"

Draco stood up to speak. "Then why does it have to be a sketch of Potter. Why couldn't it be some other person? Even Gildory Lockhart would be better."

"Well I've never met Gildory Lockhart!"

Draco froze and interpreted Ginny's words. "Then that means you've met Harry Potter," he said with frighteningly sudden calmness.

Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat and kicked herself for making that mistake. Now she had to think of a way to fix it. "I bumped into him at Diagon Alley and we exchanged a few words," She said guiltily.

"You must have really enjoyed that," Draco said bitterly.

"It was two sentences," Ginny protested. "I wouldn't even call it a conversation."

Draco closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "I need some time alone," He said softly before walking out of the Library.

Ginny sat there feeling more confused that anything else. This reaction from Draco was very sudden and she was determined to find out what it was all about.

* * *

Draco lay on his bed on his back and covered his eyes with his arm. "What the hell am I doing?" he said to himself. 

"I'd like to know too."

Draco bolted up and saw Ginny standing in the doorway. "When did you come in?" he asked surprised.

"Not long ago."

Draco looked at Ginny feeling very guilty for using her to vent his frustrations. He had never lost control like that before.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked while walking over and sitting on the side of his bed.

"Nothing," he replied dismissively.

Ginny sought out Draco's hand and held it. "Please tell me," she pleaded.

Draco remained quiet while he considered the option of telling Ginny how he was feeling. "I hate him," he eventually said with great conviction. "His existence makes my life a living hell."

Ginny was shocked at the severity of his words. Ron had said that he, Harry and Hermione were enemies with Draco, but she didn't think he meant it literally. Draco saw the look on Ginny's face and began to explain.

"There are things that happened at Hogwarts which I didn't tell you…" He began guiltily. "It began in first year when we all found out the great Harry Potter was attending Hogwarts…"

Draco told Ginny about everything that he had kept hidden from her, from ratting on the trio in first year, to being attacked by Buckbeak to show he could do what Harry could do, and even the tasks his father had given him. He told her why he hated Harry and occasionally mentioned Ron and Hermione. Hearing about their hatred made Ginny angry, sad and scared but at least now she knew Draco's side of the story.

Draco finished speaking and watched as Ginny was quietly digesting the information. She didn't say a word as she took Draco's left arm and lifted the sleeve to reveal the scar.

"Did it hurt?" she asked while running her fingers over it lightly.

"A bit," Draco answered while Ginny kept looking at the scar. She finally understood why Draco had done the things that Ron said he did. Draco hated Harry with such a passion and it was all because he felt insecure. She looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I understand," She said.

"You do?"

Ginny nodded. "Plus, it's not everyday I get to see you being jealous," she teased.

"Jealous? I was not!" he protested.

"You were so," Ginny said and poked him in the chest. "Or else, why would you get all mad just because I spoke to Harry Potter?"

"I was just annoyed that he was everywhere in my life. I thought that you could be the only person in my life whom didn't care about Potter and would never mention him."

"You're so silly, Draco," Ginny said affectionately.

Draco smiled at her, glad that he could get that off his chest. "But I do have something I really want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"From the two sentences that you exchanged with Potter, what do you _really_ think of him?"

Ginny thought about it for a second. "He's polite," she answered.

Draco laughed at Ginny's reluctance to tell the truth. "You'd probably really like him if you got to meet him," he said teasingly. "Maybe even join his fan club."

"I wouldn't," Ginny answered seriously and it took Draco by surprise.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"Because, I have you," Ginny said with great certainty.

Draco saw how serious she was and her words touched him deeply. He drew her into his arms to hug her tightly.

As long as I still have you> he thought.

* * *

After dinner, Draco and Ginny made themselves comfortable in the lounge room sitting in front of the fire place. It was snowing outside so the Manor felt extra cold but they sat on a warm fuzzy rug and each held a mug of hot chocolate. 

"I caught the snitch in the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw match but didn't manage to get it with Gryffindor," Draco said between sips of hot chocolate. "Two times in a row now," he added gloomily.

"Does it really matter that you lost to Gryffindor?" Ginny asked.

"Of course it does. I can't lose to Potter forever."

"So, if the seeker for Gryffindor wasn't Harry Potter, then you wouldn't care."

Draco thought about it for a moment. "I'd still care, but probably not as much."

Ginny shook her head but smiled. "You are much too competitive."

Draco grinned. "Competition makes things more interesting, don't you think?"

"I guess," Ginny said reluctantly. "But don't take it too personally."

"I won't," Draco said. "As long as I win," He added.

Ginny shook her head and sighed. "So what happens when you do win against Gryffindor?"

"Well, firstly it will prove that I won Potter and that he's not the best. Secondly, it will help Slytherin win the house cup, and thirdly…" Draco deliberately stopped and left his sentence hanging.

"Thirdly what?" Ginny encouraged.

Draco smirked. "I'll tell you when I beat Potter."

"You can't do that," Ginny protested.

"Yes I can."

"Draco…" Ginny whined and he laughed.

"Alright you two," Sarah said as she entered the room, "time for bed. You'll be up early tomorrow to open up all those Christmas presents."

They both trotted up the stairs reluctant to go to sleep, but were excited that tomorrow was Christmas.

* * *

Draco was woken up by a mass jumping onto his bed and calling him. 

"Wake up, Draco. It's Christmas!"

Draco cracked one eye open and was presented with a big grin surrounded by red hair.

"Let me sleep," he moaned and rolled over.

Ginny bounced on the bed and pulled his sheets off. "Come on, Draco. Don't you want to open your presents?"

Draco bolted up and rubbed his eyes. "Presents," he said before jumping off the bed and grabbing Ginny's hand to drag her down the stairs. Ginny could hardly keep up with Draco's steps but managed to reach the lounge room in one peace.

Everyone was in the room waiting for them. Martin and Sarah were on the floor sorting out Ginny and Draco's presents. Serena and Narcissa were sitting on the sofa chatting while Lucius was reading the Daily Prophet.

Draco halted when he entered the room. "Merry Christmas Grandmother, Father, Mother," he said before heading over the where the presents were.

Ginny smiled widely and went to sit in between Narcissa and Serena. "Merry Christmas Grammy, Uncle Malfoy, Aunty Nissa."

Serena gave her a kiss on the cheek and Narcissa ran her hand through her red hair, but Lucius simply grunted some response.

"Now, go and open your presents," Serena told Ginny and patted her on the back for encouragement.

Ginny grinned while standing up and heading over the where Draco, Martin and Sarah were sitting on the floor.

Wrapping paper, ribbons and presents scattered all over the lounge room after everyone had opened their presents. Lucius had retreated back to his office while Narcissa and Serena went to check up on breakfast.

Draco sat on the couch next to Ginny and admired his very own invisibility cloak. Ginny watched Draco look amazed at his gift and held her present for him in her lap. Draco eventually noticed that Ginny was sitting very still and quiet next to him so he put his cloak down to look at her.

"Merry Christmas Draco," Ginny said and handed him her gift.

Draco smiled as he accepted the present. It was wrapped in red tissue paper and tied with a green ribbon. Draco could feel that it was very soft and wondered what it was. He untied the ribbon and spread away the tissue paper to be presented with a pile of grey wool. Ginny had a huge smile on her face as she waited for Draco to try it on.

Draco looked at it more closely and saw that it wasn't just a pile of wool, it was connect and weaved it some sort of pattern. Lifting it up, he noticed that it was a long rectangular shaped object with holes and big clumps of wool here and there.

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Draco said enthusiastically but then lowered his voice. "Er…what is it?"

Ginny giggled. "It's a scarf, silly. I made it just for you so you can wear it during winter."

Ginny looked at Draco's face while he was examining her gift and he didn't look like he liked it very much. At that moment, an owl tapped on the window and Martin went to answer it. He came back with a box in his arms and presented it to Draco.

"It's for you Master, Draco."

Draco accepted the box curiously and wondered who it was from. Seeing a note on the lid, he removed it and read it.

_Dearest Draco_

_Here's a little gift I made for you so you can remember me when you use it._

_Love Stephania._

Draco opened the lid and took out a dark green scarf with a pattern of embroidered silver snowflakes. It was a rather beautiful scarf and Draco accidentally let out a 'wow'.

Ginny looked at the beautiful scarf and then took a look at the note. "Who's Stephania?" she asked.

Draco continued to examine the scarf while he answered. "She's Blaise's little sister. I met her when I stayed at his house."

Ginny looked at the scarf Draco was examining and then turned to look at the scarf she had made. In comparison, hers looked like a mass of dirty old wool. How stupid of me> she thought. Ginny took her scarf back and Draco didn't even notice because he was busy putting Stephania's scarf back in the box.

"Time for breakfast," Sarah announced.

Draco put the box down on the floor before taking Ginny's hand and leading her to the dinning table.

* * *

Ginny had excused herself from breakfast before everyone else was done and headed up to her room. Lying on her stomach, Ginny had her scarf laid out on her pillow as she examined it. 

She admitted that her choice of color wasn't very good. It was an ash grey color and combined with her poor knitting skills it really did look like a rag cloth or even worse, a mop head. Ginny rested her chin on one hand while the other picked at the holes and sections of bunched up wool.

There was a knock on the door and Draco pocked his head in. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Ginny replied after grabbing the scarf and trying to shove in under her pillow.

Draco walked over to the bed and lay down beside her. He saw a bit of the scarf poking out of her pillow and pulled it from its hiding place.

"I was wondering where this went," he said and spread the scarf out to admire it.

Ginny thought he was scrutinizing it. "Don't," she said sadly and grabbed it to try and hide in under her stomach.

"Hey, that's mine," Draco complained.

"Stop pretending, Draco," Ginny said angrily with a hind of sadness. "I know it's ugly."

Draco delved his hand under Ginny's stomach and pulled the scarf out. Ginny couldn't stop herself from giggling because his hand was tickling her.

They both lay on their sides facing each other while Draco held the scarf in his hands.

"It's not as good as Stephania's," Ginny whispered.

"Now look who's silly," Draco said with a smile. "I love this scarf."

"No you don't," Ginny said sadly.

"Alright, maybe not enough to wear it," Draco began, "but I'll keep it somewhere safe. Folded neatly and tied with a red ribbon to remind me it was hand made by you."

Ginny smiled sadly at Draco's attempt to cheer her up but she was still jealous of Stephania's beautiful scarf. "I'll try to make a better one next time," she said.

"I'll be waiting," Draco answered with a smile, "and I gave Stepahnia's scarf to Mother."

Ginny was surprised and felt a bit guilty. "You didn't have to do that," she protested.

"I know, but I'm not going to wear it anyway. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything with embroidered snowflakes on it. So no embroidered snowflakes."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Just grey and green with no embroidered snowflakes, right?"

"That would be perfect," Draco replied while he reached into his pocket, "and now for your Christmas present." He took out a card and handed it to her.

Ginny took the card and opened it.

_I.__ O. U._

_Gryffindor's__ Snitch_

_Draco_

Ginny closed the card and looked back at Draco.

"Thirdly, I would give it to you," he said softly. Ginny held the card tightly as her heart beat faster and the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Thank you," she managed.

Draco leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Merry Christmas, Ginny."

* * *

End of Chapter Fourteen. Thank you for reading and I hope you review. 


	15. Friendly Spat

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

**EmeraldKatsEye** – Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you won't lose all of your teeth by the end of this story.  
**Katze** – Yes, I can make Harry lose. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Karri-Granger **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Sammy** – The scar was referring to the scar from Buckbeak. Draco doesn't have the dark mark. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ezmeralda** – The tension does seem to building in readers concerning the revealing of Ginny's true identity. I can't wait to write it either but we must all be patient. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**FalconSong** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Isis's Rose **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Crystal Moon Magic **– It's great to see that you are trying to guess what I'm going to be doing with all the little details that I have written. It proves that you are paying attention and it means a lot. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Lady Felton1 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**FemmeDraconis** – I've been a rather bad author cause this time I haven't been a quick updater. I'm trying my best though. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Meeaz** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Hart-break **– I'm anticipating when they get older too. Hope you'll enjoy that as well as I will. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Rainbow16** – I don't know if I will post this on Portkey,org. I'll think about it. I really prefer though, but I might change my mind. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Keira** – I am speechless that you've considered me a classic romance author. Unfortunately my late updates are a mix between supposedly great work and laziness and also lack of motivation. Hopefully I will get the drive of writing back again soon and finish this story off ASAP. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Cilou** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**PerfectlyMe** – All the truths and Hogwarts will be coming later. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Zuvalupa** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ayumi-dono **– I'll try my best to Update. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Lyskaelyn** – Hope you enjoyed the chapter and didn't waste this review. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Petrynronlover** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Luver19** – Telling the truth will come later. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Erin **– that would have to be the longest review I have ever received. You are right and reviews do make me immensely happy and they do help because they encourage me to write more. I have yet to receive a flame but I'm not anticipating the day I get one. Thanks again for the long and enjoyable-to-read review.  
**JoJo** – there will be many more identity crisis scenes as they will grow up and develop. Hopefully all of them will be as successfully accomplished as this. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ice-princess42** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Molly786** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Swimfan** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kneh13** – Draco will find out about Ginny eventually but it won't be for a while. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Sweetcaroline3313** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Rebekah1** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Jan-lover88 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing. Ginny will tell eventually but all will be revealed later on.  
**HappiGoLucki616** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Casey's-Girl895 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Jade Summers **– I too would also love to own a snitch, unfortunately I cant so I'll let Ginny have one. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Oobleck89** – I hope I can keep on making people jealous and never lose my touch or my story may turn rather boring. : P. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**XxRaKellyxX **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Amethyst-rose **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Tulzdavampslayer **– I too am anticipating the moment of truth when Ginny reveals her secret. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**AtwistedAngel13** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Caroline Carmichael **– Glad to know that I am portraying their characters in a way that you all understand. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Potatomaker **– I am flattered by your exaggeration of my writing abilities and I thank you for admiring my humble writing. Hope you continue to enjoy and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Eleoopy **– The unveiling of the truth will be a big event and I can't wait till I write it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Paula22** – I know they have known each other for quite a while now but I don't think their relationship has progressed to the level of kissing yet. They are still rather innocent but that will change in the future. You can be sure of that. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ang3l666** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kaifeuille **– you are on to something here. Bell and…? You'll have to wait and see. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**SaintEm0** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Greeniegurl101** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Friendly Spat 

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

Ginny wanted to go to the Station to send Draco off, but she looked so pale that he told her to stay at home and rest. She had protested but Draco was firm and had ushered her back into bed. Draco was still worrying about Ginny when Blaise slapped him on the back. 

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" he asked.

Draco's eyes focused again and he shook his head. "Nothing."

"Is everything alright, Draco?" Bell asked to make sure.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Draco answered. "Come on, let's get on."

Bell was walking in front of them so she was automatically in charge of looking for an empty compartment.

"Hey, Blaise," A girl said while her head popped out of a compartment. "Why don't you join me for a while?" She raised one eyebrow and smiled.

Blaise smirked and ran his hand through his dark hair. He turned and faced his two friends with a small grin. "Sorry guys, but beauty calls."

Blaise slipped into the compartment and once the doors were closed, giggles could be clearly heard.

"I guess it's just you and me," Draco said while Bell hid her frown.

The two found a compartment not too far from Blaise and sat opposite to each other. They talked about their break and what they expected Hogwarts to be like when they returned. Sirius Black was still on the loose and they were positive that Dementors were still roaming the school.

There was a moment of silence while Draco looked out at the passing landscape. The snow was starting to melt and his thoughts drifted to Ginny.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ginny was trying with all her might to try and lift a big ball of snow for the body of her snowman but it wouldn't budge. _

_Draco shook his head and walked over to her side. "Let me do that," He said and moved in front of Ginny to pick up the large mass of snow. He took a few steps and deposited the massive snowball on an even larger snowball. _

"_Here comes the head," Ginny said while holding a ball of snow in her hands. She tried to put it on top of the two snowballs but she was too short and the snowball in her hands was too heavy. _

_Draco smiled and placed a hand under hers to help her lift it up. Once completed, Ginny clapped her hands together and gazed at their snowman happily. _

"_Now, for the finishing touches," She said and took the beanie off her head and placed in on their snowman's head. _

_Draco handed her some pebbles he had found and stood aside while Ginny had fun creating different faces. She couldn't decide what kind of smile to give the snowman and changed it a few times before she was satisfied. All the while Draco stood with his arms crossed and watched Ginny have the time of her life making a simple snowman. _

_Once she was done, she bounded over to him and hooked her arm through his. "What do you think?" she said cheerfully. "Isn't it adorable?"_

_Draco smiled. "Yes, it's the splitting image of its creator."_

_Ginny looked up at Draco with a mock frown. "Are you saying that I'm fat?"_

_Draco laughed. "Far from it. I'm saying you're just as adorable."_

_Ginny smiled at Draco's excellent reply and turned back to admire her handiwork. She felt a tingle in her nose and then a sneeze coming out. Soon enough, she was sneezing at regular intervals. _

_Draco looked at Ginny with worry and handed her his handkerchief. Ginny took it and blew her nose. _

"_I think it's time we went back inside," He suggested. _

_Ginny was still wiping her nose but looked up at Draco pouting. "But I don't want to go in yet," She whined. _

_Draco knew he had to stand his ground and pursed his lips in a stern look. "Come on Ginny, you'll get sick. There will still be snow next time."_

_Ginny frowned but nodded. Draco was relieved and began to lead the way back to Malfoy Manor with Ginny's arm still linked with his. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Unfortunately, there wasn't any snow next time. For some reason, the snow where Draco lived was melting faster than anywhere else and by the time Ginny came over again, the snow was too wet to make another decent snowman with.

Not to mention, Ginny was looking a bit paler than she usually was. _I wonder if Ginny is feeling any better,_ Draco thought.

"Thinking about Ginny?" Bell asked sitting across from him.

Draco turned to look at Bell with a blank expression. "Maybe."

Bell laughed. "You _were_ thinking about her. I can tell," She said knowingly.

"And how do you know?" Draco asked.

Bell smirked. "Because you have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"That dreamy look."

"I am incapable of having a dreamy look, thank you very much," Draco said indignantly.

"Sure…" Bell said with a smile. "So how is she by the way?"

Draco frowned slightly. "She was a bit pale when I saw her this morning but I'm sure she's fine."

Bell placed a hand over Draco's and gave it a light squeeze. "She is fine, Draco," she reassured.

Draco squeezed Bell's hand back and gave her smile. "Thank you."

"This is nice and cozy," Blaise said from the door way. He had suddenly appeared and witnessed the sweet exchange of comfort.

"Any bet it's not as cozy as where you've just been," Draco teased.

Blaise smirked and sat down next to Bell. "Cozy wouldn't be the word I'd use," He said dripping with innuendo.

"How about repulsive?" Bell added coldly.

Blaise turned and raised an eyebrow at her. Bell simply held her chin up at him. "You're engaged," was her response.

"So?" he asked innocently.

Bell frowned slightly. "You shouldn't be cheating on your fiancé."

Blaise let out a sigh and leaned back against the seat. "I'll be spending the rest of my life with her. I'd like to enjoy my freedom while I have the chance to do so."

"It's wrong. What happens if she finds out? Have you thought about how she would feel?"

"I don't care how she feels."

"You're such a selfish prick."

"Enjoying my life is selfish?"

"It's because you don't care how others feel."

"How do you know Arianna even cares what I do?"

"She's your fiancée, she would care!"

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Fine! I Will!" And with that, Bell stood up and strode out of the compartment.

Draco, whom had sat silently still though out the whole ordeal blinked and cleared his throat. "What was all that about?"

Blaise frowned in confusion. "I have no idea."

* * *

Bell spent the whole trip back to Hogwarts in another compartment with some of her other friends and continued to ignore Blaise even when it came to their first Hogsmeade weekend. 

With Bell and Blaise at odds, Draco was forced to go to Hogsmeade with Crabbe and Goyle, because Blaise was occupied with his flame of the week and Bell wanted to be with her other friends.

Draco sat in one of the soft chairs in the common room rubbing his temple to try and relieve his throbbing headache.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Bell asked as she had just walked into the common room and saw him.

Draco looked at Bell with a tired expression and motioned to the seat next to him. She sat down and looked at him with concern.

"Are you and Blaise going to stop this childish bickering and make up anytime soon?" Draco asked with his head resting on the back of the chair.

Bell sighed sadly. "I'm sorry you're caught up in this Draco," She said regretfully, "I just thought he was better than that."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked confused.

"I thought he would treat girls with respect," Bell said sadly while looking at the empty common room. "Not use them like he is now."

"Why does it bother you that he's treating girls the way he is?" Draco asked curiously.

Bell's jaws locked and she refused to look at him hoping she could avoid the question.

"Bell?" Draco prodded gently.

Bell sighed and answered softly. "Because I'm afraid; afraid that someday he would treat me like one of his 'flames of last week'. What I thought wouldn't matter to him anymore."

"He won't," Draco reassured gently. "You're more than that."

Bell smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "If only he were more like you," she whispered.

* * *

Bell waited in the common room until Blaise walked in with his new girlfriend hanging all over him and she diverted her gaze so it wouldn't seem like she was staring. 

Blaise finally spotted Bell and told Vanessa he would see her tomorrow. Vanessa gave Blaise a goodnight kiss before walking down to her room.

The common room was eerily silent while Blaise stood with his arms crossed and Bell sat nervously.

Being the less patient one, Blaise was the first to break the silence.

"What can I do for you, Isabelle?" Blaise asked coolly accompanied with a raised eyebrow.

Bell swallowed the lump in her throat, which had formed the second Blaise called her _Isabelle_, and stood up.

Blaise was less than half and inch taller than her, but standing next to an angry Blaise was as intimidation as standing next to a giant. Blaise kept his arms crossed and his gaze cold even as Bell stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry Blaise," Bell said with utmost sincerity.

Blaise was rather expecting another argument and was speechless to hear an apology. His stance didn't waver but his eyes had relaxed into the softness he always reserved for her.

"I don't know what else to say," Bell said nervously after expecting Blaise to speak but was given silence.

"You can explain to me why?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I guess I was afraid," Bell said embarrassed.

"Of what?"

"Of you treating me like I didn't matter," she said sadly. "But I understand now that you have the right to do as you wish and I was being stupid."

Blaise uncrossed his arms and wrapped then securely around her. "Stupid Bell, indeed," he said beside her ear. Bell smiled at his affectionate tone and hugged him back.

"You will always matter to me," Blaise added, "On top of the list you are."

"Thank you, Blaise. That means a lot to me," Bell said and loosened her grip.

"As do you," He whispered before letting her go.

Bell gave him one of her smile before descending the stairs to the girl's dormitories while Blaise also made his way down to the room he shared with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Getting into bed, Blaise was about to go to sleep but was stopped by Draco speaking.

"So you've handled the squabble with Bell?" He asked from the bed next to Blaise's.

"Yes, it's all in the past now."

"That's quick," Draco said surprised. "I thought you would have stayed mad for at least three more days."

Blaise smirked. "What can I say? I have a soft spot for girls."

Draco snorted. "Let's just hope that's not what kills you some day."

Blaise let out a small laugh.

* * *

End of Chapter Fifteen. Thank you for reading and I hope you review. 

Hey everyone. I know this chapter is short but I promise to make them longer and post quicker. I hope this was an enjoyable chapter even though it was not concentrated on Draco and Ginny.

There is also a very important issue I'd like to ask you all about. How do you feel about adult content? What I mean is that, Draco and Ginny are reaching puberty and questions about sex and stuff like that is bound to arise. What extent of sexual information would you be comfortable with? Definitely no sex scenes on my part, but what would be acceptable for you? I'm also confuse because I don't want to change the rating to R. PG-13 is the highest I'd like to go and I'm not sure what is allowed in PG-13. I'll be really grateful to any help you can offer. Thanks Everyone.


	16. Sweet Endearing Pain

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

* * *

**Molly786** – I think boys tend to be a little dense when it comes to noticing when a girl interested so I think it will be a while before Blaise realizes anything. Thank you for the tips on PG-13 content and thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Felina** – I can't tell you about Blaise and Bell's future you'll just have to wait and see. I'm evil, I know. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Sweetcaroline** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**SaintEmo** – When Ginny will tell will remain a mystery for now. If you've read my last story you'll probably know that I like to write very long stories and 15 chapters is just the beginning. Sorry burst your bubble. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Jade Summers **– Thank you for the consideration you have for the strain I am under. I'll just try my every best. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ezmerelda **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Zuvalupa** - Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope this chapter is equally wicked at the last.  
**Ang3l666** – I'm definitely not comfortable with sex at the age of 12 and 13 so not to worry. Wouldn't want my story to be a bad influence. Haven't decided if I will even include anything like that yet, but I know for sure it wont be anything explicit. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Crystal Moon Magic **– Unfortunately there are many of your questions that I cannot answer because it would ruin the story. I can tell you for sure that Ginny will attend Hogwarts sometime in this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**LillianRose** – I'll try to explain what Bell was going on about and hopefully you will understand. Bells outburst was partially due to her being jealous and her disappointment in Blaise's actions. Maybe it will become clearer in alter chapters. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Katepotter13 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Bigreader **– Sorry there, but I stand my ground for no sex scenes. I'll try to make it more realistic in their desire for physical affection seeing as how they will be very much in love. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Hart-break **– Ginny and Draco can wiggle eyebrows. Maybe. Maybe not. Haven't really decided yet. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**ArcticAngelzTx** – Thank you for the tips on PG-13 content and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**JoJo** – I agree that at 12 and 13 they would need a few more years for anything to really happen. I'll try my best to keep them In character though I think I may have changed them slightly already. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Paula22** – Bells affection towards Blaise and Draco are confusing at this stage for a reason which will be revealed alter on. LOL. I can guarantee no lemons from me, maybe very mild lime? I'll see where the writing takes me. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Swimfan** – Personally I'm not very comfortable with rough sex terms so I think I'll definitely be staying the boundaries of PG-13. Thank you for the content help and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Rainbow16** – I think its common courtesy to ask readers about sexually content because different people have different levels of acceptance and I also was not very sure. I wasn't thinking of letting Ginny and Draco do anything at this age, I was just asking in general so I know what I can work with. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**HappiGoLucki616** – Now that I have abetter understanding of what action is allowed in PG-13 I'll try to add in as much as I can. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Darkangel1** – you have been very useful and thank you for your opinion. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**McKenzieMac** – I'll be getting to the romantic stuff soon because they are now growing up and it was not very appropriate when they were younger. I too anticipate the days when Ginny will be attending Hogwarts and I can't wait to write them either. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**FemmeDraconis** – Thank you for your devotion to my story. At least now I know that if I accidentally go overboard I will still have one reader. :D. I would also like to think that I always have something up my sleeve. grins evilly Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Luver19 **– Thank you fro the advice I content and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Light Barrer **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Erin** – Thank you for the suggestions and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Prexus** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Christine **– Pg-13 is everything except third base. What is third base? Sorry, but as you can tell I don't know very much about street code for certain things. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Aj **– Kissing there will definitely be because it's a great way to express how they feel. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Tulzdavampslayer **– They would want to wait so yeah, definitely no sex scenes for them. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ophelia's dream **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Solana13** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Cerdwyn3** – You're very close to the bullseye with that little prediction of yours. No more from you or I'll have to change everything! Just joking. I think you've got the hang of my style so your predictions are very close. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Rchelle** – Bell latching onto Draco. oOo. That's a pretty strong opinion. Surely the Bell I've portrayed isn't that bad? Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**CheesieCake** – Thankyou for the help with PG-13 content and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Oobleck89 **– I made Blaise a girl last time and then found out that he was really a boy. I do think he would be great looking. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ginnyprincess18 **– I understand that it is hard on readers when Authors don't update and I can assure you that I will never abandon a story, it just sometime I find it hard to write. I appreciate all the review I get and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Phoebe321 **– I made Blaise a girl in the source because I was unsure of what gender he really was. But afterwards I found out that he was indeed supposed to be a boy so I have made him so in this story. I don't want to change the Blaise in The source to a boy because when I wrote her in there she was supposed to be a girl character. Sorry for the confusion and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Jenny **– First I would like to thank you immensely for such a wonderfully long review. All writers love it and I am no different. I'm really glad that you enjoy what I am doing and the pace and content I have chosen to include and exclude. I also appreciate the help you have given in relation to the PG-13 content. I absolutely love angst, but I'll try to keep it at an acceptable level once Ginny's secret is out. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**DarkDrEamzzz **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Natsu **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Quidditchcapatin** – The truth will come in due time. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Eleoopy **– Thanks for the tips on PG-13 content. You view on Blaise and Bell is really close to the target. Thanks for supporting The Source and what do you mean by 'Do you actually mind if you post the other stories on the web?' Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**PerfectlyMe** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**MoonlightPrincess **– Thank you for the help and Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – Sweet Endearing Pain. 

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

NOTE: thoughts will be in italics now since the formatting will not allow certain types of brackets. Hope things don't get too confusing.

* * *

"Don't forget to owl me?" 

"Of course I won't," Blaise replied and kissed Julie one last time on the back of her hand. "Au revoir mon cher." (Goodbye my dear)

"Au revoir mon amour," Julie replied with love filled eyes. (Goodbye my love)

Draco stood aside watching the exchange between Blaise and his new girlfriend with a smirk on his face. He had to admit that Blaise was smooth.

The exchange ended and Blaise walked back to where his friend stood waiting.

"Resorting to French?" Draco asked.

"What can I say," Blaise said with a shrug. "It is the language of love."

Bell ran towards them empty handed and wrapped an arm around each of them so she could hug them at the same time. "Have a safe and fun holiday," She said beside their ears before letting go.

"Bye Bell," Blaise said.

"Hopefully we'll see you soon," Draco added.

Bell nodded before walking back to where her mother and some servants were waiting. Turning around, she waved one last time before disappearing into the crowd.

Draco and Blaise said their goodbyes and soon enough, Draco was back at home again. Once in the foyer, Draco's nose was invaded with a lovely sweet smell. He inhaled deeply and smiled.

"Who's cooking?" He asked.

"I think its Miss Ginny," Martin replied.

Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Ginny? Cooking? This I got to see." He walked in the direction of the kitchen and descended the steps quietly. He didn't step into the kitchen right away but chose to watch from the doorway where he was slightly hidden.

Ginny was humming softly to herself while holding a bowl in the crook of her elbow and a spatula in one hand. She had her hair in two plaits that had loosened and now draped over her shoulders.

After having satisfied his eyes with the sight of her, Draco stepped into the kitchen quietly hoping to surprise her. Ginny, however chose to look up at that moment and spotted him.

A smile graced her face immediately. "Draco," She said happily before she put down the bowl and spatula. Draco also beamed while walking to stand in front of her. They were the same height now and he was able to see the eyes he had missed so much.

In a second he had her in his arms and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I missed you," Draco said into her ear.

Ginny held onto him tightly. "And I missed you," she said before noticing that she was getting him dirty. She pulled away and smiled at the blotches of white flour on his once immaculately clean robes.

She laughed while patting at the flour to get it off. "Now you're all dirty," She said amused.

Draco smiled. "So are you," he said and brushed his fingers over her left cheek to remove some flour. Feeling the softness of her skin, he couldn't seem to remove his hand. Cupping her left cheek, he ran his thumb across her smooth skin while entranced by the scatter of her freckles.

_So beautiful_

DING came the sound from the oven.

Draco snapped out of his trance and removed his hand reluctantly. "What are you making?"

"Cookies," Ginny said cheerfully and turned around with gloves on her hands.

Draco sat down on one of the stools and watched as Ginny opened the oven to pull out a tray of oddly shaped cookies.

Removing them from the pan and onto a rack to cool, Ginny couldn't wait for Draco to taste them. She had been learning from her mother how to cook, but it was hard because she couldn't use magic to help with some things like measurements and mixing. But even though it was more difficult, it was well worth it.

Draco was examining the shapes of her cookies and couldn't figure out why they were the odd shapes that they were. _Did she do it on purpose or was it an accident_.

Ginny noticed Draco staring at her cookies and smiled. "You'll have to wait until they're cooled," she said happily.

"What kind of cookies are they?" He asked.

"Lemon flavored and shaped like animals," She replied proudly.

Draco nodded. _So they're supposed to be shaped like animals. Luckily I asked._

"I'm also making some lemon icing sugar to go with them," Ginny added while resuming her mixing.

While Ginny went over to a cupboard to grab some more icing sugar, Draco snatched a cookie and sneakily took a bite. He regretted it the second the substance touched his tongue. Spitting the bite of cookie into his hand and hiding the rest of it in his pocket, Draco tried to swallow the revolting taste from his tongue but it seemed to make the taste even more prominent in his mouth.

Ginny came back over to the counter with the icing sugar in hand and grinned at Draco excitedly while continue with the icing mixture. Draco smiled forcefully and pulled a tissue from his robes to wipe the mess off his hands under the counter so Ginny wouldn't see.

He had honestly never tasted anything that awful before but considering that Draco had always eaten the best food money could buy, it was a bit of an exaggeration.

Ginny finished making the icing mixture and picked up a cookie to lather it with the yellow colored substance.

"Here you go," She said while holding the cookie out for Draco.

It took a lot of Draco's control to not have an expression of disgust on his face. He didn't want to hurt Ginny's feelings, especially when she was so excited about cooking.

"Er…" Draco stalled. "I just remembered that Father wants to see me right away so I'll come back and eat it later."

Ginny didn't even have time to suggest he take just one bite and he was already walking, rather quickly, up the stairs and out of the kitchen.

Ginny thought nothing of it and merely shrugged her shoulders before icing up the other cookies so she could enjoy them with him later.

* * *

Lucius was rather surprised that Draco had voluntarily come to his study to inform him on the events of the year, but was suspicious when Draco was obviously keen on staying in the study for as long as he could. 

"Alright, what's wrong?" Lucius eventually asked coolly.

"Nothing," Draco answered a bit too quickly.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son and Draco knew that he should tell his father the truth because Lucius always knew when something was wrong.

"Ginny's been cooking," Draco finally answered.

"And?"

"She's not very good at it,"

"So?"

"She wants me to eat it."

Lucius smirked. "I see."

"So what do I do?" Draco asked with the slightest hint of desperation.

"Don't eat it."

Draco frowned. "She'll want to know why."

"Tell her the truth."

"I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Either sacrifice your taste buds or sacrifice her feelings."

It wasn't much of a suggestion so Draco sigh dejectedly before slowly standing up and walked out of the room while Lucius shook his head in disapproval.

* * *

Draco walked excruciatingly slow back to the kitchen to find Ginny. He knew there was no point in hiding from her because he wouldn't be able to keep that up for long. He might as well get it over and done with rather that hide. He could never hide from Ginny for very long. 

Draco walked pass the tea room and didn't notice that Ginny was in there until she came out and yanked him in.

"You've finally finished with your meeting with Uncle Malfoy?"

Draco smiled weakly. He really was very happy to see Ginny again, but the sight of her cookies on the table in the tea room was making it very hard for him to demonstrate his joy.

"Yeah, I thought it would never end," He said, trying his best to leave all the sarcasm out.

Ginny grinned and pulled Draco over to the seats. "I've been waiting for you to try my cookies," she said and took one from the plate and handed it to him.

Draco held the cookie in his hand and waited for Ginny to get one herself. He very carefully calculated his movements so it looked like he was getting ready to eat the cookie at the exact same time Ginny was. Of course he waited for Ginny to take a bite first while his cookie remained in mid air.

Draco held the cookie a millimeter away from his lips and watched from the corner of his eye as Ginny took a bite and was now chewing. Her smiled was first to disappear from her face, then her eyebrows creased and before long she had pulled out her handkerchief and spat the stuff out.

Draco took this opportunity to sneak the cookie back onto the plate and quickly poured Ginny a cut of tea. Ginny gulped down the tea and wiped her mouth with the handkerchief Draco offered her.

"It tasted fine last time," She said with a frown on her face and looked at Draco like he would have the answer.

"It's alright Ginny," Draco said comfortingly. "I'm sure it will turn out better next time."

Ginny smiled and put her half bitten cookie back onto the plate. "Yeah," she sighed but quickly looked up and smiled genuinely at him.

Draco was relived that Ginny was able to quickly recover and was immensely glad that she did not notice he didn't try her deadly cookies. Ginny suddenly jumped up from the seat full of energy and glowing with happiness. She took Draco's arm and proceeded to pull him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked while being dragged along.

Ginny kept on walking and turned her head to answer him quickly. "To the kitchen so you can tell me all about Hogwarts while I make another batch of cookies."

Draco considerately waited for Ginny to turn her head around before allowing his dread to be revealed on his face for the shortest of moments.

Their conversation in the kitchen was just like all he other ones they had this time of the year. There were stories, questions, laughter, teasing, comforting and the sole comfort of having someone who listened and cared. Draco tired to enjoy the time he spent with Ginny as much as he would any other time, but it was considerably difficult since he was dreading the moment when Ginny's cooking would be complete and he was destined to be the little white mouse.

"So he just disappeared?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but there has to more to it," Draco answered. "He wasn't able to apparate and he had no access to a portkey or fireplace. No one can just disappear. He must have escaped but we just don't know how."

"Wow…" Ginny said with awe. "Sirius Black at Hogwarts. It must have been frightening."

Draco smiled. "To an extent," He said casually.

At that moment, the bell from the oven signaled the completion of Ginny's second batch of cookies that day and Draco's face fell.

Draco sat in his seat quietly sweating while Ginny prepared her cookies like last time. Once she was done, she sat next to him on the stool and placed the plate in front of him. Draco stared at the plate waiting for Ginny to have the first taste but after moments of silence he realized she was waiting for him.

_Alright, here we go._ Draco took the cookie at the very top of the pile and slowly moved it towards his mouth. Letting his tongue touch the cookies before actually taking a bite, he found that it wasn't as bad as last time. Once he started to chew the first bite he realized they were actually pretty good.

Ginny had her hands clasped together while looking hopefully at Draco. "So, how are they?"

Draco scrunched his face up and shook his head. Ginny frowned before quickly grabbing a cookie and took a bite. Draco smirked as he watched Ginny taste it to the very last crumb.

"It taste's fine," she said while looking at Draco confused.

"I know," he said with a smirk. "I was just teasing."

Ginny grinned before she hit Draco playfully and he laughed.

* * *

"Is he alright?" Narcissa asked worriedly after the Healer exited Draco's room. 

"He will be fine, Mrs. Malfoy, just an upset stomach. A few days of bed rest and some potions will have him as good as new."

Narcissa let out a sigh of relief before she escorted the Healer downstairs to collect the potions and pay him for his services.

Draco lay in the middle of his bed, on his side with his knees tucked into his stomach and his eyebrows furrowed in pain. Lucius stood next to the bed and ran his hand over Draco's head lightly.

"Rest Draco," He said before exciting the room.

Draco waited for his father to leave the room before he dared to call for Ginny. She was by his side in an instant with a sad face and eyes full of sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Draco," She whispered as she was on the verge of crying.

"Sh…It's not your fault." Draco said while managing a weak smile.

Ginny held her tears at bay because she didn't want to cause him any more distress. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Of course not," Draco said, "It's just a little uncomfortable." She knew he was lying because his lips were white and he was sweating. She placed her hand on his cheek and it was so cold.

"Are you cold Draco?" She asked.

"Just a bit."

"I'll get you some more blankets." Ginny said and was about to jump off the bed but Draco grabbed her hand.

"No." he cried. Ginny was surprised but sat back down. "Just stay." He asked.

Draco kept a firm grip on Ginny's hand while she lay down beside him on top of his blankets. She then placed her other hand on top f his and watched as he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter Sixteen .Thank you for reading and I hope you review. 

Author Notes: I know it took me a VERY long time to update. I won't waste your time with pathetic excuses but I did try to write, however inspiration seems to be lacking. Sorry once again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	17. Dance with Me

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

Chapter Seventeen -Dance with Me (Just before Fourth Year begins for Draco)

"Speaking"

/Thinking/

* * *

After the incident with the cookies that caused Draco to fall ill for a few days, Ginny decided to leave cooking until she was a bit older and able to use magic at home. Draco didn't protest to that idea but felt bad because Ginny was upset she wasn't able to do wonders in the kitchen. 

"It's not like you need to know how to cook anyways," Draco reasoned gently. "We have house elves to do that for us."

"But my Mum cooks for us and I want to be able to do that too," Ginny said sadly.

"Malfoy women don't cook, and you _will_ be a Malfoy one day," he said matter-of-factly.

Ginny blushed and smiled shyly. Sometimes it was easy to forget that she would one day _marry_ Draco and have his name.

"What if I don't become a Malfoy?" she teased. "I'll have to fend for myself in the kitchen then."

Draco grinned lopsidedly before he kissed the back of Ginny's hand. "Impossible. You're already half way there."

Martin walked into the room and cleared his throat to get their attention. "Your mother requests you and Miss Ginny's presence in the Ball room, Master Draco."

Draco raised an eyebrow in wonder but took Ginny's hand and headed to the Ball room.

"What's happening in the Ball room?" Ginny asked.

"Don't know, but we'll find out soon enough," Draco answered with a squeeze of her hand.

Pushing the double doors open, Draco entered the room and saw his mother talking to another man dressed in colors much too bright for Draco's liking.

"Mother," he addressed enquiringly, "you requested our presence." Draco always felt the need to speak formally to his parents' whist strangers were in the room. He felt it was safer to not revealing how close he really was to them.

Narcissa smiled at the couple before motioning for them to come forward. "Draco, Ginny, meet Mr. Antonio Alvera. Antonio, this in my son Draco, and his fiancé Ginny."

"It's very nice to meet the both of you," he said before giving Draco a hand shake and kissing Ginny's hand.

"Antonio is here to give the both of you Dancing lessons," Narcissa explained. "All Malfoy's need to know how to dance, Draco." She added before her son could ask why.

"Very well," Draco answered coolly before turning to look at Ginny.

"Sounds like fun," she said with a smile.

"Excellent," Narcissa said before heading for the door. "If you need anything just call Martin."

Antonio then clapped his hands twice and it echoed in the large ball room. "Let's get started then shall we?"

* * *

"Ouch!" 

"Oops…sorry"

"Umph!"

"Hey…"

"Left side…"

"No…it's right…"

Antonio sighed and shook his head. "Children, children, please concentrate." He walked up to the couple and demonstrated the moves again. "Step together, do you understand?" he said exasperatedly.

Draco didn't appreciate Antonio's tone of voice and was ready to give his dance teacher a piece of his mind but was stopped by Ginny giving him a look and shaking her head. For Ginny's sake, he decided to let the matter go and concentrate on learning to dance.

Narcissa was watching the couple as they stumbled over each other ungracefully. She remembered the first time she had learned to dance and was embarrassed to admit that she was a lot worse than they are.

The music stopped abruptly and she saw Draco and Ginny walking tiredly towards the chairs lined against the wall. She smiled sympathetically at her son, but she knew he would get better at it. He was, after all, his father's son.

A figure appeared in front of Narcissa and extended a hand. "May I have this dance?" they asked.

Narcissa smiled and placed her hand into those of her husband. "Certainly," she replied.

With a click of his fingers the music began and Lucius guided his wife to the middle of the ballroom.

"The Waltz," Narcissa commented. "How appropriate."

Lucius began to lead. "If memory serves me correctly, it was our first dance."

Narcissa smiled at the fact he had remembered. Lucius was a magnificent dancer and she had almost forgotten how it felt to move as gracefully as he did. The couple had been engaged even before they were born and much like Ginny and Draco, they grew up knowing they would spend the rest of their lives with each other. Her son's engagement often reminded Narcissa of her own when she was young, but she desperately hoped it would not end in tragedy.

The dance ended much too soon but Narcissa didn't show her disappointment, instead she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. Lucius took his wife's hand and give it a kiss: a promise of many more dances in the future. Narcissa was satisfied.

"Keep practicing, Draco," Lucius said to his son. "Dancing is a skill mastered for poise and grace. Evidence of your noble upbringing." With that said, he strode out of the room without looking back.

Narcissa gently touched Draco's face and gave him a warm smile. "It's just takes some practice. You'll master it in no time, Draco." She too then exited the room.

With determination in his eyes, Draco took Ginny's hand and they began their clumsy dancing once again.

* * *

They practiced all day, only taking breaks for lunch and dinner and had improved a lot since that morning but were still no where near the standard of Narcissa and Lucius. 

Antonio had just left the Manor and Draco took this chance to go to the bathroom. Upon returning he found Ginny sitting on a chair with her head resting on her hand. Draco walked up to her and found her to be asleep.

/You idiot/ He berated himself. /Practicing all day when Ginny isn't well/

He felt so guilty because he was too consumed by his selfish need to please his father that he neglected Ginny's condition. Not wanting to wake her, he gently maneuvered her onto his back so he could carry her upstairs.

Reaching the stair case, Draco made sure Ginny was securely resting on his back before taking the first step. His feet were sore from standing all day and his balance wasn't the best causing him to nearly miss the next step.

"Shit!" he swore. "You stupid step!"

A giggle escaped Ginny's lips and Draco paused.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" he asked.

Ginny stopped feigning sleep and lifted her head from the back of his shoulder. "I _was_ asleep but woke up just in time to hear you berate a piece of wood."

Draco could feel Ginny laughing at him. "Well since you're up, you can walk by yourself then." He began to loosen his grip on her knees.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. "But my feet hurt," she whined.

"And so do mine so don't force me to drop you." Draco smirked. He wouldn't give into her whine this time. No. This time he would stand his ground.

"You wouldn't," Ginny said confidently.

"Really?" Draco raised his eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"No. Just a well observed fact." Ginny leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "You would never hurt me."

Draco had nothing to say. What could he say when she could see right through him? Convincing himself it was the last time he would give in, he began to walk up the stairs again. Deep down he knew he was kidding himself.

Draco made it to her room and placed her gently onto the bed before slumping down next to her. Ginny didn't waste any time and immediately took her shoes and socks off to rub her sore feet. Draco did the same and before long they were sitting cross legged on her bed facing each other.

They started a game of thumb war, a game Hermione had taught Ginny while she was staying at the burrow and so far, Draco had been winning every game because he had long fingers.

"I win again," he said triumphantly.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll grow my fingers longer and then we'll see."

Draco smiled at her ridiculous theory. "I look forward to our rematch."

He was idly playing with her fingers when something occurred to him. "I nearly forgot," he said while look up from his fingers entwined with Ginny's.

She looked at him quizzically.

"Father is getting tickets to the Quidditch World Cup…" Draco began explaining.

/The Quidditch World Cup? Wasn't Dad talking to Charlie about that the other day…/ Ginny thought.

"…Father donated some money to St Mungo's Hospital for magical Maladies and Injuries so the Minister of Magic has offered some really good seats." Draco continued, "And I was hoping you could come along."

Ginny didn't know what to say. It was much too risky to go out with Draco to such an important public event and especially when there was a chance that her whole family would be their too.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Draco asked when she had spaced out.

"Um…yeah, I'm fine." She answered quickly.

"So…will you come?"

Ginny felt terrible about turning Draco down. He sounded so excited when asking her.

"I'll don't think I can. My Aunt has other plans for those couple of days."

She could tell Draco was disappointed, but he didn't show it too much. "Oh…Alright then." He answered trying to sound casual.

Ginny couldn't have felt any worse. She lifted herself on her knees and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "I'm sorry Draco…" she whispered. I want to tell you. I really do.

Draco smiled sadly and patted Ginny's back. "Hey, it's fine. I heard the weather was going to be bad those few days anyways so I wouldn't want you getting sick."

Ginny sat back down and smiled. He's so sweet.

"It's getting late and you need your rest," He said and started to get off the bed. Before leaving her side he took her hand and gave it a kiss. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

And then he was gone. Ginny slumped back onto her pillows and let out a sigh. "Merlin, please help me."

* * *

The day of the World Cup arrived and Ginny was feeling uneasy. All her brothers had come home and Harry and Hermione had arrived as well. The house was crowded full of people and chatter but Ginny was too busy in her own thoughts. 

Molly noticed her quietly sitting to one side and decided to go over and see what was wrong.

"Ginny, are you alright?" she asked before sitting down.

"Yeah, I'm ok Mum. Just a bit nervous and scared you know. With Draco being there and all I just hope I don't run into him." Ginny took a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

"Oh Ginny. I'm really sorry it has to be this way…"

"Really...It's ok Mum," Ginny interjected before Molly could begin her guilty speech again.

"Mum! Where are the forks?" Ron called from the kitchen. Molly shook her head and sighed before standing up to attend to her youngest son.

"Wont be long till we leave, alright Ginny." Molly said quickly before leaving.

Ginny smiled wearily as Molly left and blended into the chaos at the Burrow. Today had the potentially to turn disastrous. She prayed that it wouldn't.

* * *

Ginny followed her Father, Ron, Hermione and Harry as they walked up the hill to reach the portkey they would be taking to get to the World Cup. Harry, not knowing what a portkey is, was walking beside Arthur listening intently as he explained. 

Ginny felt butterflies in her stomach and a slight tightening in her chest.

Calm down. she told herself. It's a big event. The chances of you seeing Draco are very slim.

Reaching their destination, Ginny had to take a few minutes to catch her breath before she began to help the others look for the portkey.

Being well accustomed to traveling by Portkey, Ginny landed gracefully and was the quickest to regain her bearings. Seeing Hermione, Ron and Harry in a tangle of limbs, she lent a hand to help Hermione off of the boys.

"Thank you Ginny. Portkey's really make you unsteady don't they?"

"You get used to them," Ginny answered with a smile.

There was another distance to walk as they made their way to the tent where they would be staying. Some men had started a conversation with Arthur and were walking along with them but Ginny wasn't really paying attention. She was too busy looking out for Draco.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Ron asked with concern.

Ginny smiled at her brother. She knew Ron would often forget about everyone else whenever Harry and Hermione were around but it was rare moments like these that she could see he would always be her protective older brother.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine Ron."

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale."

Ginny placed a hand on her face and only then did she notice her hands were quite cold. "Oh…it's probably not enough sleep." She answered cheerfully. "We did have to wake up really early this morning. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Ron let the matter go and began a conversation with Hermione. Ginny dug her hands into her pocket to make sure she had bought along all the medication that she needed. /It's just nerves./ she told herself. /Once I get out of sight I won't worry about bumping into Draco anymore. Everything will be fine then./

Or so she hoped.

End of Chapter Seventeen .Thank you for reading and I hope you review.

* * *

**SaintEmo** – Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**AtwistedAngel13 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Softball-Rocks** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**ERMonkey Burner of Cookies** – Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Hart-break** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kittybro** – yes, Draco did get sick from eating Ginny's cookies. She's a pretty bad cook in this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ezmerelda **– I think you'll enjoy the contrast in Draco's Behavior now and when he finds out who Ginny really is. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Aj **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Blondgolfer.oops.sorry **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Sweetcaroline** – Sorry it took so long to update. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Tulzcavampslayer **– Glad you understand how hard it can be to update sometimes but I will try my best. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Darkangel1** – Thank you for being so understanding with my non frequent updates. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Phoenix-Star-08** – sorry it has taken another few months to update. I'm trying my best. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Fresh-Angelbabe** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Natsu** – Thanks for the suggestion. I'll keep it in mind. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Alexandria J. Malfoy** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Crystal Moon Magic** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ranibow16** – Kissing will be in future chapters but I can't say when exactly because I haven't written it yet. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Jade Summers** – I do wish the writers block will go away. I'll try my best and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**The1TRUEST3heir2of7SLYTHERIN **– cookies that cause food poisoning. A sign of true love. Lol. I really like that. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Oobleck89 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**JoJo **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**MoonlightPrincess **– Sometimes when I cook, the second time I make it, it tastes better than the first. Just miscalculation with measurements I guess. And yeah, her second batch of cookies was those that taste ok now but make you sick after wards. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Cerdwyn3 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**RosieLady** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Wonka-tonk **– I'll try my best to update sooner. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**CheesieCake** – yeah, most of my earlier chapters are kind of fill in chapters that are more relevant for the future. Hope you don't mind. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Valentina** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Bridgetmalfoy** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Happigolucki616** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Solana13** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Faile6 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Frozen-Embers **– Glad you enjoyed my other story and are giving this one a shot even though you don't like AU. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Swimfan** – yeah, Draco got sick because he ate too many and also because Ginny didn't really make them too good. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**1 in hall of freaks **– Sorry, but I can't tell you when the biggest secret is revealed. That would be cheating. : P Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Zuvalupa **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**LillianaRose** – Draco got a stomach ache from eating too many of Ginny's not too good cookies. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Supercalafragilisticexpilidoci **– Yes, Blaise is thirteen, but hey, kids these days progress really fast. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**xMissxAnnabellax** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ang3l666** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Starbaby-210 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**ScrewyLouie12** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kali Desarai **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Megan** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ginny and Draco 4ever** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**BelleBaby** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**QueenThayet12990** – I think it's only fair that I thank everyone who leaves a review. It takes me less time to write a simple thank you than it does for everyone to submit a review so you all deserve it. So thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Dark88poet **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Jenny UsPplz **– yeah, I think Ginny has a natural bad talent for cooking. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**X0xmybabygirlx0x **- Thank you for reading and reviewing. 


	18. Beginning of the End xFourth Yearx

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

* * *

**Wonka-tonk **– Serious mature time alone might have to wait until they're a little bit more mature. I know they've known each other for a long time but they are only 14 and 13 year olds. I know I make Blaise do those things but I think Draco and Ginny have to treat that kind of thing more delicately. I don't know how to explain it but rest assure, they will be getting there. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Tulzdavampslayer** – Yes, I've heard that HBP wasn't as glamorous as the wait made it to be. I might be tempted to not follow their 6th year by the book but I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Petrynronlover** – Hope this was a fast enough update for you. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Helldarkangel1** – Hey! Good to hear you got an account. Ginny could have stayed home but that wouldn't follow the book and I would like to follow the book as close as possible. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**SaintEmo** – yeah, they will figure it out sooner or later, but better later than sooner. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Mell8** - Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Meeaz** – glad to hear you like how Draco is portrayed. I'm actually a bit worried that he might be too out of character. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Eleoopy** – Haven't read book six yet, but I do have an idea as to when and how the secret it revealed. I Might have to trail off the books quite a bit though. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Zuvalupa** - Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Kittybro** – I can't believe you remembered that they share a booth together. That's amazing. I had to look it up before I wrote this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Light barrer **– I don't have book 6 yet but I do know what happens. People have a tendency to tell me what happens. That happened with the 5th book as well. Oh well. Too bad for me. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Lady Rebecca **– Sorry I couldn't spell your whole name out. It was rather long. Hope you don't mind. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**JoJo** – Sorry there wasn't the big confrontation you were hoping for, I think that will be more a big bang ending, if you know what I mean. But I still hope this chapter had enough drama to entertain you. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**paDi** - Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Kahnees** –Glad I was able to help make the day bearable. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Ezmerelda** – I think it might be a bit of a problem if you can't stomach angst and drama because the next few chapters will be along those lines. Hope it wont be too bad though. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Applebottoms** - Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**perfectlyMe** - Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Hprules3** - Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Aj** - Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Fireflyofhell** - Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Caz-felton-malfoy **– I won't ever leave a story just there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Lil Bre **– no I haven't read the 6th book yet, but right now I'm tempted to not include it because it's not really fitting into my story line. I'm not sure yet though. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Jade Summers **– I hope this was a fast enough update to once again earn the stamp of approval. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Kiss the night **- Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**CheesieCake** – you have a pretty good memory with the HP books. I had to look up what happened to make sure I got it right. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Blissfulsin** - Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Oobleck** – Glad to find someone else who enjoys Lucius and Narcissa being warm people. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**MoonlightPrincess** – hm…I think I'll need you to define what you mean by turning ugly because I might just be doing that soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Alexandria J. Malfoy **– Did I ever mention that I love your name? Alexandria. It sounds so elegant. Unfortunately Ginny does get sick but it's all part of that drama. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Luver19** - Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Super Wench **- Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Vela princess **– I hope this was a fast enough update for you. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Zachansonsgurl1985** – First kiss will be coming up. Can't say when exactly but I will be writing one. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Swimfan** - Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Arm213** - Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Hey All! I am really overwhelmed by the amount of people who actually still want to read this story since I was so bad as to not update for so long. I didn't want to ramble on in my last chapter because I was feeling guilty about the long time no update, but hopefully this faster update will help you all forgive me. 

Anyways on to real business now. HBP is out and I have NOT read it yet. Don't know if I want to. Come to mention it, I haven't even read the fifth book yet. Everyone told me what happened so I don't have the motivation to read it anymore. That will be a problem when I come to write their 5th year. Uh oh. Maybe I should read it…? But don't worry, I'll figure it out.

The story will be much more interesting in these next few chapters. I think so anyways. It addresses some issues that I am rather passionate about and I hope that you all will respect how I go with it. It's ok if you don't agree but don't kill me until things are done and you've seen the whole story.

Well, that's all I've got to say for now, hope you like the story.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – Beginning of the End 

"Speaking"

/Thinking/

* * *

While her whole family headed off to get their seats to watch the game, Ginny stayed behind at the tent. Once she had heard where her family would be sitting she had gone into a silent panic attack. It was exactly where Draco and his parents would be sitting. With her heart condition, all she had to do was say she was feeling unwell, and everyone would insist she get some rest. She welcomed their insistence this time and even though she really wanted to see the game, other things were more important. 

Dinner that night consisted of many retellings of the game from every member of the family. Her brothers thought it was their duty to tell her exactly what had happened because she wasn't there to witness it so by the end of the night she had a pretty good picture of what a great game it was. Ginny had been feeling tired all day and it had finally caught up to her when she accidentally knocked a cup of hot chocolate over while falling asleep at the table.

Arthur placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder and called her name softly. "Ginny. Wake up honey."

Ginny's eyes fluttered open. "Dad…?" She mumbled.

Arthur smiled. "It's time for bed, baby girl."

Ginny yawned and stumbled out of her seat. "Oh…Ok…Goodnight."

Arthur gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight."

Hermione waited for Ginny to catch up with her before they both went into the next tent. Ginny was so tired she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Ginny was sleeping soundly until she was shaken awake by a frantic Hermione. 

"What is it?" Ginny asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Quick. Get up Ginny. Something is happening outside."

It was only then that Ginny could hear screams and shouts. Quickly scampering off her bed and grabbing her cloak, she ran outside with Hermione. Arthur was just about to run into the tent when they came out so he guided them to where everyone else was.

"You Lot," Arthur began giving orders, "Get into the woods and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when this is sorted out."

Arthur then sprinted after Bill, Charlie and Percy who were heading towards the heart of the commotion. Ginny looked on at the chaos around her and pulled her cloak around herself tighter.

"C'mon," Fred said as he took Ginny's hand and headed towards the woods.

George, Ron, Hermione and Harry followed behind them.

It was all dark around them and Ginny was surprised that Fred could even see where he was going. She tightened her hold on his hand and he squeezed back.

"Don't worry Gin. Everything will be ok," Fred said so certainly. Ginny didn't doubt it.

A yell of pain was heard and Ginny turned her head around. "It's Ron," She said to the twins. They paused for a moment to listen to the voices.

"Tripped over a tree root," they heard Ron groan out. Ginny smiled. /Trust Ron to be so clumsy./

George let out a little laugh. "He's fine. Just his normal clumsy self."

Then there was another voice. "Well, with feet that size, hard not to."

Ginny's heart stopped. She knew that voice. /It's Draco/. Ginny quickly pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. /Oh no. I can't lethim see me/

Fred tugged on her hand harder. "Quickly Gin." George then took her other hand hoping to help her move faster.

/Please be alright/. Ginny prayed. /All of you/.

* * *

Lucius had ordered Draco to go to the woods and make sure everyone was heading in the right direction and though Draco knew it wasn't time to pick a fight, he just couldn't help it. 

While leaning against the tree watching as everyone one scattered by, he thought he had seen Ginny running for her life. Going after her to investigate the matter, he was surprised to find Ron Weasley sprawled on the ground. Draco then knew that it wasn't Ginny he had seen, but Ronald Weasley and his red hair which was much too like Ginny's for his liking.

/Ginny couldn't be at the World Cup/ He told himself. /She's with her Aunt/

What then irritated Draco was that he had mistake _his_ Ginny with the likes of Ronald Weasley. So leaning back against a tree, he calmed himself down and let lose his witty remark.

Without being too obvious about it, Draco had managed to get the dream team heading in the right direction away from danger. Though he hated them, Draco doubted he could ever hate anyone to wish them dead.

Lucius soon appeared in front of Draco and took his mask off. "Come Draco. Let's go home."

Draco nodded before touching the portkey in his father's hands.

* * *

Father didn't tell me about the attack until the morning of the World Cup. You wouldn't believe the relief that rushed through me when I realized how close I had been to inviting Ginny along. Just the thought of her being there and knowing I was involved was enough to send cold shivers down my spine. 

Father's instructions were clear. "Go to the forest and make sure people are heading north. Don't worry and stay calm. They wouldn't dare hurt you." He said it casually, like giving instructions on how to ride a broom. Important, but relaxed.

That's all I was told and that's all I need to know. I trust him because he's my Father. I trust him because I can see the intentions behind the façade. There is no such thing as pure black and white. There only exist the many shades of grey in between.

* * *

I knew, right after that night at the World Cup that it wasn't just my nerves. The tiredness, the short pinching pain and the shortness of breath. The medicine didn't work anymore, not even the stronger stuff Janine gave me. I didn't tell them though. I pretended everything was ok because I didn't want to go into the hospital. I wanted to see Draco one last time before he left. I _had_ to see him, just one last time. 

Before I took the next few steps to meet Draco on the platform I paused to pinch my cheeks for some rosy color and rubbed my cold hands together. Pushing down the ache in my chest, I smiled and walked up to him.

He took my hands into his automatically and I looked into his eyes.

"Why are your hands so cold, Ginny?" he asked with concern. I don't like to see him worry. His eyebrows crease and his lips turn to a frown.

"I think winter's come a bit early this year. I should have worn more clothes," I said with a smile.

He relaxes and rubs my hands with his.

"It's funny you know," He begins. "I thought I saw you at the World Cup." He says jokingly.

"Really?" I feign innocence. "I must have a long lost twin out there somewhere." I say, hoping he doesn't hear the quiver in my voice.

He laughs and I know he doesn't suspect a thing. The pain is starting again. Only a little so I can still manage. The train signals it's time for departure and I fling my arms around him. He hugs me back just as tight.

Eventually I let go and kiss him on his cheek.

"I'll see you at Christmas," he says. I smile and nod.

He boards the train and looks at me from his window seat. His two friends wave at me and I wave back. Watching to train slowly move away from the platform I will myself to hold on. Just one more minute. A few more seconds.

Draco disappears from my view and I let out a sigh of relief. My eyelids feel so heavy. I just can't keep them open.

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes and looked up at the white ceiling of St. Mungos. She recognized it as the ceiling on her personal room at the Hospital. She was after all, a regular visitor and knew every inch of the place. 

Lifting herself on her elbows to try and sit up, Ginny was struck with a wave of dizziness.

"Ginny," she heard Janine's voice and felt her gentle touch. "Lay back down."

Ginny did as she was told and felt better. Turning her head to the side, she saw that Janine, Steven, her mother and Aunt Nissa were all there.

"Do you remember what happened, Ginny?" Steven asked gently.

Ginny placed her hand on her head and closed her eyes. "I remember…Draco at the station…I was sending him off. Then the pain started and I felt so tired that I closed my eyes…"

Ginny shook her head. "That's all I know. What happened?"

"You fainted at the Station," Janine answered her. "Luckily your mother was close by and brought you in."

Ginny turned and saw the worried look on her mothers face. "Sorry, Mum." She apologized.

Molly sat next to her daughter and held her hands. "Don't be silly." She said with watery eyes. "As long as you're ok. That's the most important thing."

"Do you know why she fainted?" Narcissa asked.

Steven looked at Janine before it was silently decided that he would tell them the news. "Why don't I explain the details in my office while Janine does Ginny's daily checkup?" he offered.

Narcissa nodded her head in agreement and Molly gave Ginny's hand a squeeze before she and Narcissa followed Steven out of the room.

Janine went to the windows and closed the blinds for privacy before she took her wand out and began the usual checks on Ginny's heart.

Holding the wand at Ginny's chest, Janine said a spell to monitor her heart rate.

"What's wrong with me?" Ginny asked in a soft voice.

Janine looked up and saw a sad, resigned look in Ginny's eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you, Ginny," Janine said with a smile. "Your medication just isn't working very well for you anymore so we're looking for some better alternatives."

"What alternatives do I have?" Ginny asked.

Janine hesitated. "We haven't decided on anything specific yet, but we'll do some tests tomorrow and then we'll make a definite decision."

Ginny smiled sadly at how well Janine had worded the answer. "Am I dying?" she asked without any fear in her voice. "You can tell me the truth." She added. "I can handle it."

Janine knew that she had an obligation to tell all of her patients the truth about their condition. With anyone else she would not hesitate to give them the truth no matter how grim it was. But this was Ginny and she was just a little girl. The look in Ginny's eyes however didn't reflect that. She was wise beyond her years and had the right to know the truth. And she deserved to know the truth.

Janine put her wand back into her pocket and held Ginny's hand in hers. Looking into Ginny's eyes, Janine took a deep breath before she answered.

"The medication used to control your condition is not working anymore, no matter how strong we make it, and right now, we're not sure what else there is we can give you. There are temporary remedies that can help, but nothing that will maintain the stable state that is safe enough. If we cannot keep your condition under control, eventually your heart will begin to fail and then you will die."

Ginny slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

I believe that everyone has a sense about themselves when it comes to their own health. You know that you're getting a cold even before the symptoms show or you know you're getting better before the healers reports come out. In this case, I can feel that I knew my time was coming. 

I had such an urge to hide the fact that I was getting worse this time, when in the past I went straight to Janine and Steven to find out what was wrong. I think the urge was there because my body knew that nothing could help me and gave me the chance to do what I want to the most. To say goodbye to the people I care about.

And now I know for sure. My time is running out.

* * *

Opening her eyes again, Ginny had a small but grateful smile onto her face. 

"Thank you, Janine."

* * *

End of Chapter Eighteen .Thank you for reading and I hope you review. 


	19. This Mask fo Mine

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

**Legit** – My story is only generally planned so I don't know the exact chapter he will find out because I haven't written it yet. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Helldarkangel1** – Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Meeaz** – Thank you for the reassurance of Draco being in character. It really is helpful with my confidence in writing him. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Rachel **– Yeah, Draco would be torn to pieces but it would fun t see him like that wouldn't it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Liane** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kiss the Night **– Don't worry, it won't just end like this. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Softball-Rocks **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**V.d. **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Alenadria J. Malfoy **– your guessing is pretty close to the dot but I won't tell you how right you are; you'll just have to wait. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kittybro** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Hprules3** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ayumi-dono** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Jade Summers **– I know it's sad but it had to happen. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Cerdwyn3** – the story won't be killed anytime soon I can assure you. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ginny Malfoy** – Kissing I'm still deciding on when to bring it in. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Light Barrer** - Thank you fro reading and reviewing.  
**Macy** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**ScrewyLouie12** – Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Blissfulxsin** – Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Angelic Moon** – There will be a happy ending. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Non** – personally I'm not a Ron/Hermione supporter so I wouldn't say I referenced then intentionally. Glad to know you like my slow pace. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Meadow B** – I'm really thrilled that you enjoy the plot and like my style of writing. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Rchelle** – Sorry it took so long for me to come back. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Deilia McNab** – I love long review just like any other writer and I don't mind reading them especially when it's like we're having a nice conversation. Yeah, I should read the books since I'm trying to follow them closely, so I'll try to find some time. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**JoJo** – most of your questions will be answered in the story so I won't give it away. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Wat** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Appebottoms** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**atwistedAngel13** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Caz-felton-malfoy** – everything will unfold in due time, so all I can tell you is it will be a happy ending. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Vela-princess** – I didn't put much drama at the pitch because it was basically what was in the book so I didn't want to re write that and bore you all to death. Right now I'm still developing Draco and Ginny's relationship but she will go to Hogwarts eventually. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Hahatushkaru** – Welcome back to the fandom. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Lady Rebecca** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**My-Chemical-Romance-fan** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**CheesieCake** – I'm still building up Draco and Ginny's relationship so the secret will not be revealed yet. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Silverdragoneyes14** – there will be more chapters for you to read but some may take longer to write than others. Hope you have the patience for them. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Moonlight Princess** – I think there might be a few more ugly moments in this story just to make it interesting. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Oobleck89** – You might need tissues in the next chapter so stock up. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Jonah's girl** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Wingsrookie **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**paDi **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**JuzElizabeth** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Fresh-Angelbabe **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Nickel** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Death-angel152007 **– Glad you like both my stories. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Prexus** – it's not quite a sad ending because it's not the end yet. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**QueenThayet12990** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Erin** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Momentyne **– you'll have to wait and see if she'll die, though I don't think it would make a very good ending. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**zuvalupa** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Maria Casey Wood** - All I can say is that There will be a happy ending. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Authors Notes**: There have been a few suggestions for Ginny to have a heart transplant and it's a very good idea however I have other plans for her condition. Hopefully you all won't get too frustrated with me even though you all know that a heart transplant may fix everything, try to think that it's a muggle thing and they don't know about it just yet. Thanks all.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – This Mask of Mine 

"Speaking"

_Thinking

* * *

_

Bell was sitting by herself reading a book in the common room when Blaise walked in. He made eye contact with her before he smiled, said a quick goodnight and headed for the boy dorm rooms. 

"Hey, Blaise" Bell called. "Can you come over here for a second?"

Blaise looked lightly uncomfortable but went over to sit down anyways. He had been avoiding her for the past few weeks and she was going to find out why, right now.

"Hey Bell. What's up?" He said in a forcefully cheerful tone.

"I've noticed that you've been avoiding me." She stated bluntly.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not avoiding you."

She raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief and he looked away uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently.

Blaise didn't know how to begin. It was the most awkward thing that could happen to two best friends. People had been pointing out that Bell might have more than just friend feelings for him. At first he told them they were stupid, but lately he had been noticing the little things that made the idea not as stupid as he thought. He didn't know how to handle a situation like this concerning one of his best friends so he thought giving them some distance would help. But he couldn't avoid her forever and he didn't want to lose such a good friend.

"Bell," he began seriously. "You're one of my best friends and you know that right?"

Bell was getting a weird feeling about where Blaise was going with this but nodded her head. "Yeah, and you're one of my best friends too."

Blaise smiled. "That's good." He was silent again before an idea came to him. "Can I tell you a story?"

"Um…sure."

"Ok. Well, there was once a boy and a girl who had been really good friends since they were ten years old. They were really close and did nearly everything together. The boy thought of this girl as his little sister and took care of her as best as he could. It might have been because of this caring that confused the girl and she started to feel more than just friendship for the boy. The boy eventually found out about this and decided to tell her he didn't feel the same way. He had a lot of trouble thinking of how to break the news to her without ruining their friendship, so you know what he did?"

Bell shook her head. "What did he do?"

Blaise took a deep breath. "He came up with an idea to tell her a story. A story just like the one I'm telling you now…"

Blaise paused for a moment and looked at her. Bell wasn't stupid so she knew what Blaise was trying to say. The way he was avoiding her and the whole 'you are my best friend speech' all made sense now.

_He knows I fancy him_. She though while panicking. _I have to deny it. Deny it!_

"Blaise…" she tried to explain. "I…"

"I'm sorry if I ever gave you the wrong idea… " He interrupted her.

"No!" Bell stopped him. "It's not like that. I don't like you. I mean, I do like you, but you're getting it all wrong."

"I am?"

"Yes."

Blaise was sceptical. "Are you sure? There's nothing wrong with…"

Bell shook her head frantically. "Trust me, I'm sure. I…I don't like boys."

"What do you mean you don't like boys?" Blaise asked stupidly.

Bell swallowed the lump in her throat. _No turning back now_. "I mean... I don't like boys…" she repeated slowly.

It took Blaise a few seconds to interpret what she had said but eventually he understood. "Oh…" he said feeling a bit embarrassed. "So you like…"

Bell could only silent nod her head.

Blaise let out a big sigh and smiled. "Jeez Bell. You could have told me earlier. It would have saved me a lot of grief."

That hurt, but Bell smiled despite the pain she felt. "So now you don't have to worry, ok?"

"Everything's perfect now," Blaise said cheerfully. "You don't know how worried I was when I thought you were fancying me. How awkward would that have been eh?"

Bell laughed forcefully. "Yeah, well now you know that's not possible."

Blaise yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Well, it's getting late," he said before standing up. "I'm glad we sorted that out Bell. Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

He was up the stairs before he could see Bell bury her face in her hands.

* * *

I was so scared when I knew what he was trying to say. I felt so exposed. So vulnerable. It was like knowing I fancied him was such a terrible thing. I could see it in his eyes. He was scared. 

I tried to deny it but I could tell he didn't believe me. It seemed like the perfect excuse at the moment. I didn't think before I said it though, I was only worried about what was happening then, at that very moment.

The stupid ideas that I come up with. I don't like boys. I can't believe I said that. I practically admitted to him that I am gay, even though I'm not. Oh Merlin. What am I going to do?

* * *

It didn't take long for news to travel around Slytherin and soon enough the whole school knew. Other people in the common room had over heard their conversation and spread the news like wild fire. 

It was weird because Bell wasn't bothered by her so called 'secret' being known by everyone but the mere thought of Blaise having the slightest clue that she liked him was enough to send her into hiding for a lifetime.

She knew that people were whispering about her but she didn't mind. Blaise and Draco were threatening physical pain upon anyone who teased her about it so the gossip died down rather quickly.

Bell thought the situation was rather funny. A few girls had asked her out and there was even a guy who tried to persuade her he could turn her 'straight' again. It didn't turn out to be as big a disaster as she thought.

"Of all the things you could have said," Draco said as he sat with her in the common room. "Why did you have to tell him you're gay?"

Bell shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like I planned it. It just came into my mind so I blurted it out."

Draco shook his head. "Is it that terrible to let him know you fancy him?"

"Yes it is. You didn't see the look on his face. He was petrified. We could never be this close again if he knew. Plus, I think things have worked out quite well."

Draco could only sigh. "As long as you're happy."

Bell smiled at him genuinely. "I am."

* * *

Ginny was in bed at Malfoy Manor after she had fainted again, this time in the middle of embroidery lessons with Narcissa. She was feeling fine after she had woken up, but Serena and Narcissa insisted she stay in bed for the rest of the day, just to get her strength back. 

Fainting had become a frequent problem for Ginny, since Janine and Steven had still not found new medication that could keep her condition stable. She had to take a few different potions each day. One for pain relief, one to keep her heart rate stable, one to keep her condition under temporary control and one for the side effects from the temporary medication.

Sarah was siting next to Ginny on the bed to keep her company. It pained Sarah to see the little Girl she had half raised in such poor health.

"I can't wait till Draco comes home for Christmas," Ginny said with a small smile. Her face was pale and her voice was very soft, but at the mention of Draco her cheeks were rosy red.

"Draco isn't coming back for Christmas though," Sarah said sadly.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"I think Lord Malfoy had instructed him to stay at Hogwarts."

"Oh." Ginny said with disappointment evident in her voice.

"I could ask Madam to persuade Lord Malfoy and let Draco come home for Christmas…" Sarah suggested.

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary," Ginny said, feeling guilty. "I don't want to cause any problems. I'll just see him at the end of the school year."

Sarah couldn't help but wonder if Ginny could make it to the end of Draco's school year. Ginny's health was deteriorating and it was becoming more and more visible with each passing day. The tiredness, loss of appetite, loss of strength and sleeping more and more. Ginny was dying.

"I'll go get you some tea," Sarah said before she got off the bed.

"Thank you, Sarah," Ginny said with a smile.

* * *

After Sarah had left the room, I finally had the chance to get out of bed and stretch my muscles. Being cooked up in this room for so long it was starting to irritate me. Maybe walking around will make me feel better. The hallway was empty so I decided to head to the right. There's really nothing interesting to see but before I know it, I'm standing in front of Draco's bedroom. 

It was the most natural thing to open the doors and step inside.

I had been in this room many, many times in my life but it had never been so obvious that it smelled like him. It's a silly thing, I know. I miss him so much, it's made my senses go into overdrive.

Scanning the room, there were bits and pieces everywhere that screamed this wasn't just Draco's room, it was also mine.

On his desk there was the chewed on quill I often used and my royal blue ink. His bookshelf held some of my old sketch books and my favourite novels. The fluffy green blanket that was originally in my room is also here, draped over his couch. This room occupies both or things, but I am standing here without him.

They all think that I don't know what's happening and it's kind of funny. How could I possibly not know my own body, my own heart? If Janine and Steven don't have any new medication or ideas I won't make it to the end of Draco's school year. I'm not even sure I'll make it past Christmas, but at least I was able to see him one last time at the station.

I'm not scared though. I've always known there was the possibility of death and all these years were just a bonus. I only wish there was something I could do for those I leave behind. I really hope Draco can forgive me once he knows the truth. Only after death am I brave enough to let him know who I really am.

* * *

Draco sat quietly by himself cursing whomever that had come up with a stupid idea like the Yule Ball. Not only was it boring, it was a total waste of his precious time. 

"Why the glum face?" Bell asked before sitting down beside him.

Draco turned his head towards her and raised one eyebrow. "There's obviously nothing to be happy about, now is there?"

Bell smiled and pulled Draco onto his feet. "Come on. Dance with me."

Draco allowed himself to be taken to the middle of the dance floor and before he knew it, he was dancing.

"I'm glad at least you know how to dance," Bell said with relief.

Draco smirked. "Had your feet stood on more than a few times I presume?"

Bell shook her head. "You would think that if you asked someone to dance, you would _know_ how to dance, but No…they would rather stomp on your feet. Idiots."

Draco laughed and spun Bell around. "You can't expect everyone to know how to dance, Bell. It's a skill not easily mastered."

Bell smiled. "I can see someone's modest."

Draco smiled cheekily at her before leading her into a grand dip. "Why be modest when it's true."

"And when did you master this skill?" Bell challenged.

"When I danced with Ginny."

Bell lost her cheeky grin and looked Draco in the eyes. The tone in his voice was of pride but also sadness. And looking at him, she could tell he meant everyone word that came out of his mouth. Suddenly she felt that dancing with him was wrong. That it was a privilege reserved only for his fiancé. She stood still instantly.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked her concerned.

"Ginny should be here with you."

Draco frowned in confusion. "You know she can't be here."

Bell sighed. "I know. But dancing with you now feels like I'm invading something special that you two have."

Draco laughed softly and started leading the dance again. "Don't be silly, Bell," he said gently. "If I didn't have you for a date tonight I would probably be stuck with Parkinson. This isn't just for Ginny and I. It's for the special women in my life. My Mother, Ginny and you."

"What about me?" Blaise said as he had suddenly turned up next to them.

Draco stopped and smirked at him. "As much as you look like a woman Zabini, I don't swing that way." He teased.

Blaise laughed. "In that case, go dance with someone else. You've hogged Bell enough or tonight."

Draco was more than happy to stand aside as his two friends danced.

"Couldn't find anyone else to dance with you?" Bell teased.

Blaise smirked. "Like that would ever happen. Girls line up to dance with me."

"Oh really?" Bell said trying not to laugh.

"Yes and I shooed them all away just for you."

"And why would you do that?" Bella asked curiously.

"To have the last dance with you of course."

He said it like it was the most naturally thing to do. Bells heart leap at his words and it was the happiest moment of her night. She had everything she could possible want.

* * *

End of Chapter Nineteen .Thank you for reading and I hope you review. 

Hey all. I know nothing really happened in this chaper but I thought I should get started with the awkward relationship between Bell and Blaise becasue it becomes quite significant in future chapters. The next chapter will be much more Ginny and Draco orientated. I promise.


	20. Let Go

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

**SaintEmo** – Ginny's secret won't be hidden forever, but it won't be revealed just yet either. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Lady Rebecca **– your question will be answered in this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Rachel** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ezmerelda** – thank you for the patience you have and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Fresh-AngelBabe **– yeah, Bells a quick thinker unfortunately her thinking may give her a lot of trouble in the future. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Caz-felton-malfoy **- Thank you for reading and reviewing  
**Death-angel152007 **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Alexandria J. Malfoy **– more D/G in this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Meeaz** – Now, I didn't say it would be D/G goodness in this chapter but it will be a lot of D/G. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Luver19** – anything is possible in fan fiction. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Blissfulxsin** – No, Draco wouldn't be able to live without her. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Eleoopy **– yeah, I'm really considering making it really AU so it doesn't follow 5 and 6. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kitty **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Lorina** – all will be revealed in the end. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Meadow B **– I'll try my best to update because readers deserve it. Thank you for being so understanding and Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**JoJo **– Ok. Hopefully there is a bit more D/G here to keep you coming back for more. I'll try to find more bones to throw at you. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Vela princess **– you'll have to find out for yourself. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Legit** – yeah, I'm not really into the trio and Draco interaction because it's basically what's in the book. Concentrating more on D/G relationship now, but conflict between trio and Draco will be more important when Ginny goes to Hogwarts. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Zuvalupa** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**MoonlightPrincess** - Thank you for reading and reviewing  
**Maria Casey Wood - **Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Sunflowerchild** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Oobleck89** – not a ron/hermion fan so I'm not too sure how much Blaise/Bell are like them. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Jade Summers **– the future will be interesting. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kittybro** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**My-Chemical-Romance-Fan **–Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**CheesieCake **– you're getting pretty close to the bulls eye so don't give anything away. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**QueenThayet12990** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Freedomfighter393** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Silverdragoneyes14** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**JuzElizabeth **– I think I would rather focus more in D/G right now, but more on Harry and the Weasley's later. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**GoldenFawkes** – yeah, I'd like to fast forward to when they're older too, but things must have a beginning and middle. Thank you fro reading and reviewing.  
**CrystalMoonMagic** – It won't be a sad ending. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter Twenty – Let Go 

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

"There is a procedure that could help Ginny." 

Everyone in the room was quiet as Steven said those words. Ginny was sitting up in her hospital bed, Molly was beside her and Serena was in a chair.

Janine stood beside Steven waiting for him to continue.

"It's been used on patients with similar symptoms as Ginny's and it's a combination of wand surgery and toxication."

"What is wand surgery and toxication?" Serena asked.

"Basically," Janine answered, "Wand surgery is when we can directly operate on Ginny's heart without exposing her chest cavity. Toxication will be used in conjunction, where toxic potions will be used to try to improve her condition."

"Wouldn't that be like taking poison?" Molly asked with worry.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is. The wand surgery is there to help us control the amount of toxication to the heart because too much will lead to immediate cardiac arrest. You need to know that this is a dangerous procedure but it is necessary if Ginny is to have any chance of surviving."

"Will this definitely heal her?" Serena asked.

"If the procedure is successful, there will be dramatic improvement however there is a 50 chance she will die during the treatment."

Serena frowned and Molly gasped.

"We know the chances aren't great," Steven said. "But we really encourage you to consider it. It may be the only chance Ginny will get."

Serena and Molly looked at each other unsure of what decision to make.

Ginny had remained silent while absorbing the information. Pulling the covers off, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and slipped on her shoes.

"What are you doing?" Molly asked.

"I want to go for a walk," Ginny answered quietly.

"I'll come with you," Molly suggested while also getting up.

"No, it's ok mum. I just want some time alone."

Ginny closed the door behind her and walked towards the garden.

* * *

It had been over an hour before Molly, Steven and Janine decided to split up to go look for Ginny because she had not returned. 

Janine was the one who found her sitting on a bench in the garden watching a group of children play.

Janine sat down and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder, who kept her eyes on the kids as she spoke.

"I remember playing in this garden all alone before I met Draco." Ginny said with a sad smile on her lips. "There wasn't much to do by yourself, and it was even less fun when you're sick."

Ginny turned her head to look at Janine.

"I've been sick my whole life. 13 years might not sound like a lot but I'm really tired."

Ginny closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "I really am, so very tired."

"Ginny," Janine said as she placed her hand over Ginny's. "I know it's been hard on you, but things will get better. This procedure can really help you."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't want the procedure."

Janine was confused. "But it's the only way to get you better."

"It could also kill me instantly."

"There's a 50 chance it will be successful."

Ginny shook her head again. "I don't want to take that chance. I want to keep the time that I have to spend with my family. So I can say a proper Goodbye."

Janine was ready to persuade Ginny otherwise but didn't get the chance because Steven and Molly had found them.

Ginny stood up and walked into her Mothers embrace before they headed towards the hospital. Janine put her hands in her pockets and stood in the garden watching mother and daughter leave.

"What's the matter?" Steven asked her.

Janine shook he head and sighed. "Ginny won't accept the treatment."

* * *

"Just give her some time. She'll come through in the end…" 

"She doesn't have time, Arthur!"

Mum and Dad have been arguing like that for the last half an hour. I told mum about my decision at the hospital and she was really mad. I came up to my room right after we got home and not long after, Dad came home so mum told him what had happened.

I don't know how Dad reacted because I was up here, but by the sounds of things he seems to understand. I hope he can calm Mum down because I didn't mean to get her so angry and worried.

50 isn't a lot. It's no better than tossing a coin or guessing if the sun will be out tomorrow. Is that what my life has been reduced to? To the point where I cannot decide what I want to do?

It's been so long. 13 years of hoping and waiting for a way to get better. To have a normal life. I don't want to wait anymore. Even if this procedure is successful it will not be a cure. I'll get sick again and go through the same thing in a vicious cycle.

I don't want the people I love to go through the ups and downs forever. To be given hope only to have it taken away again. If I was destined to have this illness, then it's probably destined that I should die. I accept it. I can leave without regrets.

There's a knock on my door. "Come in," I say.

It's my dad. He walks into my room and closes the door behind him.

"How's Mum?" I ask.

He sits down next to me on my bed and places an arm around my shoulders. "She's just a bit upset. I thought I'd give her some time to calm down."

I bend my head down in shame. "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean to get Mum so mad."

"You're Mum's not mad, honey. She's just sad that there isn't anything she can do for you."

I lift my head up to look at him and he places his hand on my cheek.

"I respect every decision you make Ginny. You're a big girl now."

I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his shoulder.

"Your mother's going to speak to Bill and Charlie to see if they can come back for a few days. Then we'll write a letter to Dumbledore so Percy, Fred, George and Ron will know."

I lifted my head from Dad's shoulder and wiped my water eyes. I can tell this is hard on him but at least he understands.

"Dad. Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Don't let Draco know."

* * *

Arthur informed Molly of Ginny's request so she could then tell Serena and Narcissa. Lucius supported the idea of not letting his son know, arguing that he would get distracted from school. But even though everyone else thought it was cruel to hide such news from Draco, they had to respect Ginny's wishes while praying she would eventually change her mind. 

Christmas passed and spring was just around the corner. Ginny's condition got worse by the day while miles away Draco obliviously waited till he could go home and see her again. It finally came to a point where Martin, of all people, couldn't stand aside and do nothing so he decided to do what was in the best interest of his young Master. He went to Hogwarts with the permission of Narcissa to find a way to change Ginny's mind.

Draco stepped into Dumbledore's office and was more than surprised to see his Butler there.

"Martin," he said while expertly hiding his surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid your presence is required at home, Master Draco."

Draco raised his eyebrow but didn't voice his many questions.

"Draco," Dumbledore said. "Your mother has requested that you be relieved from school for a few days to deal with family matters. Martin here will be escorting you home and back when you have dealt with the issues."

Draco nodded his head in understanding. Martin turned to face Dumbledore and inclined his head politely. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore."

Draco waited until they were out of the school building before he spoke.

"What is going on Martin?" He demanded. "What's happened at home?"

Martin didn't answer him and merely opened a carriage door to reveal Serena sitting inside waiting for them both.

"Grandmother?" Draco said with surprise.

"Quickly Draco. We need to speak immediately."

Draco quickly leapt into the carriage with Martin before it took off down the pebbled road.

* * *

"It's not true. I don't believe you," Draco said stubbornly. 

Serena was losing her patience. She had told Draco of Ginny's condition and her decision but he refused to accept it.

"Why do you think we have brought you home then?" Serena asked angrily.

Draco was silent.

Serena shook her head and sighed. "She specifically asked that this be hidden from you. She didn't want you to know."

"Why would she hide something like this from me?"

The carriage stopped in front of Malfoy Manor and Martin got up to open the door.

"Ask her yourself Draco," Serena said before Draco stepped out of the carriage.

Narcissa was waiting in the foyer when Draco walked in. She walked up to her son and gave him a brief hug.

"Is it true?" Draco asked. "What Grandmother said?"

"I'm afraid it is," Narcissa answered.

"Where is she?"

"In the garden."

* * *

Ginny had grown weaker in the last few weeks and was encouraged to use a wheel chair as often as possible. She was still able to walk, but it was best for her not to use up her strength if she could help it. 

Sitting in her chair reading a book, Ginny heard footstep and looked up to see Draco standing in front of her. She dropped her book and shook her head.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked with distress. He wasn't supposed to be here.

"Grandmother told me everything," Draco answered sadly.

Ginny turned her head away. She couldn't bear to look at him.

Draco knelt down on front of her and took her hands into his. "I need to hear it from you. Are you really refusing treatment?"

Ginny turned her head back to look at him with apologetic eyes. "Yes," she answered softly.

"But why?" he asked.

"I'm tired Draco," she said sadly. "All this false hope is not doing anyone any good. I won't ever get better. Why delay the inevitable?"

"You have a 50 chance."

"And then what? I'll just get sick again. I don't want everyone going through this vicious cycle over and over again."

Draco shook his head and stood up. "Do you know what you're saying?" he asked angrily. "You will die!"

"It's for the best," Ginny said sadly.

Draco scoffed. "Best for who?" he shouted. "You'll just die, but what about us? Your family and friends. You're just going to leave us behind to deal with the pain. How can you be so selfish?"

Ginny stood up from her wheelchair angrily. "You have no idea what life for me is like Draco! I don't want to live like this anymore. And I will not let you make me feel guilty about my decision."

Ginny stumbled past Draco in her weakened state trying to get away from him but he followed her.

"Fine!" he yelled. "You can die but I won't cry for you Ginny! I won't cry for someone who chooses to give up. Someone who would rather leave everything behind then take the chance to keep it."

Ginny whirled around to face him. "This is exactly why I didn't want you to know. I wanted to leave with a perfect memory of us but now you've gone and ruined it."

"Oh yes," he said sarcastically. "I forgot to thank you for that cruel gesture. I would have felt so much better being told that my fiancé chose to die and didn't want to see me for the last time."

"I didn't want you to go through that pain."

"It doesn't make it less painful to find out later you know."

"Well I'm sorry for trying to make it easier for you," Ginny snapped angrily.

"It would be easy if you didn't want to die."

Ginny placed her hand on her forehead trying to stop the throbbing headache. Draco saw her swaying and automatically grabbed her.

"Let go. I don't need you," She said angrily while pushing at his chest.

"Yes, well unfortunately I'm the one that needs you," he said softly.

Ginny looked up and was surprised to see Draco's eyes all watery.

"I thought you said you wouldn't cry for me," she asked softly.

"I'm not crying," Draco said while sniffing and blinking the tears back.

Ginny's heart was breaking seeing him like this. She really thought it would easier if he wasn't here to watch her slowly slip away.

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny tightly and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered into her ear.

Ginny closed her eyes and hugged him back tightly.

* * *

End of Chapter Twenty .Thank you for reading and I hope you review. 


	21. Hold On

All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me

**Cerdwyn3** – Causing emotions to go up and down can be so fun. Don't you think? I'm evil, I know. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**SaintEmo** – Don't you think they're already in love? Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**SheWhoIsBeautifulInDeath** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Dark faerie luvr** – Glad to hear you enjoy my story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Rachel** – Die or not. You'll have to wait and see. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Blissfulxsin** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Georgentosser** – I'm so happy you liked that line. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Moonlight Princess** – Yeah, I also believe that the will is the key to living. Life just isn't worth living for her right now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Freedomfighter393** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Emaleth84** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Fire331** – Really happy that you liked that line. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Silverdragoneyes14** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Meadow B** – It is a great relief to me knowing that this whole dilemma is believable to you. I was hesitant to write it because of the issues it involves but ended up finishing it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Zuvalupa** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ayumi-dono** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Caz-felton-malfoy **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Lucygirl07** – glad you like how Draco is portrayed. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Jade Summers **– modern day Romeo and Juliet is sounding nice. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Meeaz** – Everything has to be with Draco, of course, especially long and happy lives. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Eleoopy** – You do know that I'm puffing with pride now that I know I've been able to make you cry with both my stories. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Hahatushkaru **– I couldn't find your review for the last chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing this time.  
**Tara **– You're smelling pretty close there. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Femme Draconis **– Welcome back to the fanfiction world. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ccolombianmami11** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Lady Rebecca **- Thank you for reading and reviewing. By the way, would it be possible for you to not use your log in username the next time you review. It just makes it harder for me to answer reviews because your name is so long. Thank you.  
**JoJo** – smacking some sense into Ginny will be done by someone appropriate. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**DGlover **– Draco will find out about Ginny being a Weasley some time. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**GoldenFawkes** – Conveying that surgery to her may be up to someone else. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Oobleck89** – smashing dishes and slamming doors? I think that would be more suitable for when Draco finds out she's a Weasley don't you think? Hm…I think I've given a bit of the future away. oops Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Chickenpea** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Bella-lover** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Black'Ice'Statue'** – I think Draco is only a cold stick at school and in front of most people. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Ice Princess** – Kissing will be coming soon. They are still young and only just growing up. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Xojulesxo** – she's been hiding her identity for so it has just become a habit for her and not hard at all. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Violaslocumb** – Glad to hear you like my characterization. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Darklight989** – all will be revealed in the future. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Alexandria J. Malfoy** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kayla** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Helldrkangel1** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**QueenThayet2990** – Spaghetti-O's. food. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Wandless** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Pirates93** – Hey, why'd you change your name? I was rather fond of wonka tonka. Thanks for the idea about the novel, I might just do that. Seriously. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Luver19** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**My-Chemical-Romance-Fan** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Looney-Lovegood** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**CheesieCake** – You're reviews are always truly appreciated too. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Lorina** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Super Wench** – naughty naughty. Using school resources for personal pleasure. D. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Big T** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Entracer** – would you really like to be engaged since you were little? Though I do think it would take that long to develop such a true relationship. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Kassie **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Hart-break **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Xxcandygirlxx **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Prexus** - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Lakailah** – Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Beauty Eclipsed **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Rebecca **- Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**Veela princess** – Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**ILOVDRACO** – Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter Twenty One – Hold On 

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

Draco had not accepted the fact that Ginny was giving up and had made it his goal to use the next few days to try and change her mind. He was not going to sit aside and watch her die. 

The mood between them was not foul like before but surprisingly gentle as it always was whenever they were together. Draco had asked Sarah to find a nice dress for Ginny to wear and then to take her down to the Ball room.

Ginny stood in front of her full length mirror and looked at herself. She had lost weight in the past few weeks and her skin had gone pale. Her cheeks held no color and her eyes were sinking into their sockets. Running her hand up her torso she could feel her ribs and frowned at how she was wasting away. She had reached the age where she should have been developing into her curves but was instead working backwards. Ginny turned around quickly to put on the dress Sarah had given her.

Dressed in a beautiful dark green sleeveless dress, Ginny walked into the Ball room to see Draco standing there is formal dress robes. His head was slightly inclined and his hands were placed casually in his trouser pockets. Only now did she notice how much he had changed from the little boy she had first met, and handsome was the only word she could think of to describe him. A blush made its way onto Ginny's cheek when Draco smiled in her direction with eyes that seemed to look right through her.

Luckily for Ginny, she had known him for most of her life or else that smile of his would have made her swoon.

"What's all this for?" she eventually asked.

Draco walked up to her and extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Music began to play in the background and Ginny placed her hand into his. Draco guided her into his embrace and wrapped his arm around her hips to securing her to him.

"We had a Yule ball at school during Christmas," Draco explained while leading Ginny around the room in their favorite dance.

"Is that why you didn't come home?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "Father wanted me to stay and attend. You were the first person I thought of when they told us to bring partners."

"You didn't go alone did you?" Ginny asked, more concerned about him feeling lonely.

"No, Bell and I went together. But just as friends." He added.

Ginny smiled at the slight hint of worry in his voice. She did feel a tiny pang of jealousy for not having that opportunity, but she understood. She wouldn't be here for him much longer anyways so she told herself she didn't have the right to be jealous anymore.

"Was it fun?" she asked.

"Not really," he said accompanied with a shrug. "Wasn't really anything to do except dance, and I only danced with Bell once."

Draco twirled Ginny into his arms before leading her into a dip. "I really wanted you there with me," he said before pulling her up again.

"We can dance anytime we like, Draco. It doesn't have to be at a formal event." She said, hoping to lighten the conversation.

"We might not have much time left," he said softly to himself but still deliberately loud enough for her to hear.

Ginny knew what he was trying to do but couldn't get herself angry with him because deep down, without even realizing it, she was slowly starting to doubt her decision.

* * *

The next few days were spent in much the same way. Draco was coming up with more and more ideas to try and change Ginny's mind and even though Ginny knew what he was doing, she didn't have the heart to refuse his efforts. 

Lucius had decided that Draco had spent enough time at home with Ginny and ordered him to go back to school. It was on that last night that Draco sneaked into Ginny's room to wake her up.

Ginny rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. "Draco?" she mumbled. "What is it?"

Draco handed Ginny her dressing robe. "Come with me. I have something for you," he whispered.

Draco took Ginny's hand while slowly creeping out the room and down the stairs. They reached the entrance to the kitchen and quietly made their way inside. No candles were lit and the only source of light was from the moon shining in through the window. Draco guided Ginny to a seat at the table and told her to sit down.

"What are you doing?" Ginny whispered while moving her hands to find the seat.

"Shh…Just wait and see," he whispered back.

Ginny waited patiently as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. She could make out the setting of the kitchen from the shadows cast by the moon, and from her memory of what the kitchen looked like. The Grandfather clock outside chimed loudly to signal it was midnight and she jumped in her seat. Ginny's hand flew to her heart while she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a cake with thirteen lit candles on the table in front of her. The light from the candles allowed her to see Draco standing next to her with a smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday to you," he began singing as softly as he could. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Ginny, Happy Birthday to you."

Ginny was smiling so widely her eyes were squinting.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish," Draco whispered into her ear.

Ginny clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened them and blew out the candles in one breath. The kitchen was once again bathed in black and white shadows as Ginny felt Draco's lips press against her temple.

"Happy Birthday Ginny," he whispered into her ear.

Ginny's birthday was really two days away and Draco knew it but decided to celebrate with her earlier since he was leaving tomorrow morning. They took the cake to the tea room where they sat on the rug in front of the fireplace.

They had their backs against the couch and let their legs stretch out in front of them. Draco watched as Ginny struggled to eat her slice of cake and had opted to swirl the cream around with her fork. Since coming back home he had noticed things like that about her. She would sleep a lot, eat so little and sometimes cringe in pain when she thought no one was looking.

He thought that taking that 50 chance would be the smart thing to do, but he didn't realised how hard it is for her to live with such a burden.

Placing his plate onto the coffee table next to Ginny's, Draco took hold of her hands and placed a gentle kiss on it. Ginny smiled while linking her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What did you wish for?" Draco asked casually.

Ginny smiled and turned her head to look at him. "I can't tell or it won't come true."

Draco smiled sadly and wondered if she would have wished to live. When he first heard about her choice, he felt angry, then annoyed and even went into denial and tried to change her mind. But now, all he felt was sad and empty.

"I have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow," he said.

"I know," Ginny answered softly.

The implications of reality finally hit Draco full blast. It's hard to believe, but only now did he realise he might _never_ see her again. Tears threatened to leak from his eyes but he forced them back. He wanted to beg her not to go but he knew that would do nothing. He felt like a bubbling cauldron with a lid stuck on top. He felt like exploding but of what he wasn't sure. Conflict with himself was tearing him apart until Ginny gently touched his cheek.

"Everything will be alright," she said.

Draco exploded. "How could things be alright?" he said as his voice quivered. "I'm never going to see you again. You're dying and I'm going to be here all alone. There are so many things I want to do with you, experience with you…"

He couldn't continue anymore because he could feel himself losing control. Tears slid down Ginny's cheeks as she realised letting go was harder than she had thought. Draco eventually pulled himself together and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't be doing this."

Ginny shook her head and held his hands in hers. "I wish there was a way for things to be easier for you. There is a spell…"

"No!" Draco shook his head frantically. "No."

"Things will be better for you…"

"Don't you understand," he said softly. "Its how I feel without you that will make things hard. Even if I lose all my memories, there will always be something missing. Something I won't ever find again."

He didn't know where the words had come from but he knew from the moment he said them that they were true. Life would never be the same.

Placing his hand on Ginny's cheek, he looked into the eyes of the girl he had grown up with. He remembered her in the cream coloured dress and her long hair in a pony tail. She was merely five then and he was only six, but even when he had ignored her, he always thought she was beautiful.

A tear slid down Draco's face but he ignored it and Ginny didn't think she would ever see him let himself cry so openly. She watched as he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out and instead felt his lips pressed to hers.

Draco didn't know what he was doing. He hadn't thought about kissing her, he hadn't planned on kissing her but it was the greatest thing that could ever happen.

It was a simple kiss, like all first kisses were, but for them it held much greater meaning. Leaning back slowly, there was a fraction of a second where everything between them was forgotten. No life or death situation, no sadness and regrets, only the sensations of a moment they would never forget. As reality slowly seeped back in, Draco now knew what life from now on would be like for him. Seeing a sweet smile grace Ginny's lips, Draco inwardly laughed at how obvious it was. He would love her for the rest of his life, even beyond death.

* * *

Draco woke the following morning hoping to see Ginny before he went back to school but was told she had gone back home. He supposed it was for the best because he doubts he could have let go easily. Going through his morning routine in a trance, Draco poked at his breakfast before heading back to school. 

Martin had accompanied Draco back to Dumbledore's office before quickly leaving. Dumbledore asked if everything had gone well and Draco merely nodded his head before going to the common room. He should have been in class but didn't feel up to it. He honestly didn't know if he would be up to doing anything, because all he could do was wonder if Ginny was still alive.

Lying on his bed with the curtains closed, he pursed his lips and remembered last night. A smiled played on the corner of his lips as he relived every heartbeat and sensation. He would live with that moment forever.

* * *

Ginny sat at her desk, looking into her desktop mirror. She was getting ready for the party that was being held for her birthday today, where all her brothers were going to be home. Molly had requested that they all attend this family celebration since they had not been together for such a long time. Fred, George and Ron were excused from school along with Charlie, who was at Hogwarts for the tri wizard tournament, and Bill too some holiday leave to come back home. She was ecstatic about seeing them all again. 

Descending the stairs, Ginny was welcomed with hugs from Bill and Charlie. She hadn't seen them for so long and had held onto them for longer. The rest of her brothers were next to give her hugs before they all sat down at the dinner table to have a family meal together.

There were no questions asked and no comments made. The tension was easily hidden by the chattering between brothers and parents. Ginny asked her brothers the occasional questions but was never asked any in return. What was there to say? I know you're dying Ginny but how are you anyways? Or, it's ok if you haven't got the hang of transfiguration, you won't need it when you're gone. They weren't exactly ideal conversation builders.

Ginny had her tradition Birthday celebration with the chocolate cake and 13 candles for her to blow out. She was sang the birthday song and asked to make a wish before blowing out the candles all in one breath and cutting the cake. It was a lovely cake and after it was all eaten up, everyone moved towards the lounge for tea and more chatting. Ginny couldn't remember the last time the burrow was so full of people and welcomed the noise as opposed to the silence when no one was home. As hard as she tried, Ginny couldn't help it as her eye lids became heavy and her head leaned against Charlie's shoulder. She then felt herself cradled in warm arms and lifted off the couch. Her eyes fluttered open to look at who was carrying her.

"It's ok Gin. Time for bed now." Ginny relaxed into Charlies arms and was soon drifting off to sleep.

Ginny was woken from her sleep by the ache in her chest. Fumbling around for her potions, she swallowed the pain killing liquid while trembling hands held the bottle. This had been happening more frequently lately so she knew from experience she would not be falling asleep again. Putting on her dressing gown, she made her way down to the kitchen quietly as not to disturb anyone else.

She was surprised to see Bill sitting at the kitchen table nursing a steaming cup of tea.

"Bill," Ginny whispered as she made her way to a seat opposite her brother. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Haven't gotten used to the time difference I guess," he answered with a smile. "What about you? What are you doing up this late? You need your rest."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Just couldn't sleep," she answered casually. She didn't want to tell Bill the real reason in case he started to fuss.

"Did the pain wake you up?"

Ginny was surprised by the question and looked at Bill with wide eyes. He smiled sadly before answering her silent question.

"I had the chance to speak to your healers and they told me about the symptoms."

Ginny averted her eyes to look at the grains of the wooden table. "I was hoping the topic could be avoided."

"You can never avoid things forever." He said gently. Ginny waited for him to ask the question but he didn't, so she asked him instead.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?"

"No," Bill answered simply. He then turned to look out the kitchen window with a smile on his lips. "You're all grown up now and able to make your own decisions. But I still remember giving you piggy backs when you were only a little thing. No older than 5 and pulling on my hair, pretending I was a horse."

Ginny smiled as she remembered. "Yeah, I remember that. I must have been really annoying."

"Why would you think that?" Bill asked curiously.

"I would have been heavy to carry and pulling on your hair must have hurt. Mum always asked you carry me, I was such a burden for you."

"But you've never asked me."

Ginny looked at Bill confused. "Asked you what?"

"If I thought you were a burden. You never asked, so how do you know."

"Well it mustn't have been very pleasant always having to look out for me and stuff." She said sadly.

Bill lifted Ginny's chin gently with his fingers. "Loving you isn't a chore, Ginny. Families care for each other, and you are very much apart of this family."

Tears rolled down Ginny's cheek and Bill left his chair to wrap her in his arms. Ginny openly cried into her brother's chest and held onto him with tightly.

Bill let her cry till her hearts content, occasionally whispering comforting words.

"Shh…It's alright, Ginny."

* * *

Ginny didn't realise how much she had been holding in. But after soaking Bills shirt in her tears last night, she felt much better and was able to relax and enjoy spending time with all her brothers. 

The first thing she did that morning was play a game of chess with Ron. Surprisingly to her, he did not let her win like she thought he would. What she hated most about people knowing about her condition was that she would be treated like porcelain, physically and emotionally. But not today, Ron won and didn't hold back on the victory dance.

Seeing Ron prance around gleefully, Fred and George had given him one of their canary creams telling him it was a prize for winning. Needless to say, he was not a happy birdie. Ron had been chasing Fred and George around the house while malting his yellow feathers when he noticed Ginny rolling on the couch laughing her heart out. She was very soon, Ron's next tickling target.

Ginny was especially ecstatic when she, along with Ron, Fred and George, convinced – begged, grovelled, whatever you want to call it – their parents to let Ginny play a game of Quidditch. It was a three-on-three game with Bill, Charlie and Ginny against Ron, Fred and George. Percy refused to participate in such physically strenuous activities when there was paper work to be completed. Ginny had always been a fan of the game but had always watched from the sidelines. She was allowed to fly around on one of her brother's broom when they came back from school, but even then, it was under strict supervision. It was a quick game that ended with Ron completely missing the snitch and Ginny falling in love with playing Quidditch.

Percy managed to take some time off from his paper work to give Ginny a lecture on the importance of keeping up with her studies and not slacking off. He helped her with some transfiguration while slipping in a few minutes of talk about cauldron thicknesses and their great significance. She was saved by dinner.

The Tri Wizard tournament was the great topic of discussion for the rest of the evening and Ginny was very excited when hearing about the obstacles and the fiasco concerning Harry being the fourth contestant. She noticed Ron was a bit uncomfortable whenever Harry was mentioned so she tried her best to frequently change the topic away from Harry.

It was when all seven of them were climbing up the stairs and still in a heated discussion about international Quidditch teams that Ginny started to feel light headed and braced herself on the wall. She felt the presence of her brothers surrounding her and heard their concerned voices so she tried her best to smile and convince them she was fine. Unfortunately she wasn't and lost consciousness within seconds.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open as she felt lots of poeple hover around her frantically. There was a lot of noise from crying, talking and casting of spells. Recognising Janine as one of the poeple around her, Ginny lifter her hand and grabbed Janine's wrist.

"Ginny! You're awake," Janine said with relief.

Ginny nodded her head and weakly pulled Janine closer.

"Please," Ginny whispered. "I dont want to die."

* * *

End of Chapter Twenty One. Thank you for reading and I hope you review. 


End file.
